Race !
by Moody Poison
Summary: Ichigo, enfin entré en école d'ingénieurs, a un goût prononcé pour la vitesse et les voitures. Sa rencontre avec Rukia va bouleverser son univers et le plonger dans une spirale enivrante d'adrénaline, grâce aux prototypes de la Soul Society.
1. The Go Ahead

Bonjour, ami lecteur !

Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas prévu de publier si tôt. J'attendais de prendre plus d'avance, pour prendre exemple sur Temi. Mais, une fois passé le chapitre quatre, j'ai réalisé que je ne me motiverais pas à avancer sans quelques encouragements. Alors, me voici ! Je vous prie d'avance de bien vouloir m'excuser pour le rythme de publication qui n'aura rien d'exemplaire.  
>Je vous épargnerai le blahblah assez encombrant au début de chaque chapitre, en admettant dès maintenant que les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas miens, mais bel et bien à Tite Kubo, et que je ne revendique en rien son univers. Par ailleurs, je suis très fortement inspirée par Fast and Furious, là encore, rien d'original. Et, la qualité de l'orthographe, de la ponctuation et tout ce qui est lié à la complexité de la langue française, je le dois à ma consciencieuse et adorée bêta.<p>

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>1<br>****The Go-ahead**

La brise de septembre charriait avec elle les dernières senteurs d'un été californien torride et enjoué. Le soleil, toujours au rendez-vous, rendait la reprise plus difficile. En tout cas, c'était l'avis d'Ichigo lorsqu'il songeait à la rentrée, le lendemain : il préférait de loin profiter encore quelque temps de son balcon, savourer ses douces flâneries, et surtout, prendre un peu de temps pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Cela ne faisait que qu'une petite semaine qu'il avait emménagé dans son appartement du centre-ville, délaissant son père et ses sœurs en banlieue au profit de ses études. Car, enfin, il allait pouvoir faire un pas de plus envers son rêve, sa passion. Les voitures. Après deux années de prépa, il abordait la majorité en entrant – enfin ! – dans l'école d'ingénieur qu'il visait depuis son adolescence. Il voulait concevoir des bolides, parce qu'il prenait un plaisir fou à conduire, à résister un instant à l'envie d'accélérer pour finalement le faire, ressentir la vitesse, grisante, affolante son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine, propulsant l'adrénaline dans ses veines.

Ça le démangeait constamment. Même là, en plein après-midi, dans les rues pourtant peuplées. Néanmoins, Ichigo était connu pour son sens aigu des responsabilités. C'était le genre de pulsions qu'il réfrénait le plus. Celles qui mettaient en danger les autres. Alors, pour passer le temps, à défaut de pouvoir faire rugir le moteur de sa Golf R32 comme tous ces frimeurs stupides, Ichigo bricolait. Il découvrait les joies de la mécanique, s'émerveillait devant tant de pièces différentes, de mécanismes complexes, l'alliance de la carrosserie de métal brut et de la subtilité du circuit électrique, du vrombissement du moteur six cylindres face à l'esthétique aérodynamique. Il tapota le volant de sa voiture au même rythme que la musique rock de la radio, attendant patiemment que le feu passât au vert. Il se réjouissait d'avance : bientôt, il aurait suffisamment d'argent de côté pour s'acheter une épave qu'il retaperait entièrement. Un défi et une promesse à la fois.

Nouveau coup d'œil au feu. Il ne devrait plus tarder, désormais. Le conducteur de la voiture à côté de la sienne fit vrombir le moteur. Ou plutôt, la conductrice. La jeune femme au volant de l'Alpha Romeo Brera lui lança :

-Ta voiture a quelque chose dans le ventre, paysan ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et rajusta ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez avant de faire rugir à son tour le moteur de la Golf. Il l'avait suffisamment bidouillée pour savoir que sa voiture valait cent fois mieux que les deux cent soixante chevaux de l'Alpha. Sans compter que l'exécrable morceau de pop chanté par une niaise jurait définitivement avec Nirvana.

-Tu n'as qu'à voir par toi-même, rétorqua-t-il, agacé.

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire narquois, avant de se focaliser sur le feu tricolore. Ichigo inspira. Il était prêt. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser une nana le distancer : il allait l'enfumer comme il se devait.

Vert.

Ichigo appuya sur l'accélérateur, faisant fumer les pneus sur le goudron. La Golf démarrait bien plus vite que l'Alpha, il le savait pour avoir emprunté cette voiture à un ami à l'occasion. Il était loin de se douter que la conductrice serait aussi rapide. Il fit jouer la boîte de vitesse, accéléra encore, sans parvenir à réduire les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Ce fut seulement au feu suivant, lorsqu'elle pila net, qu'il parvint à son niveau.

-Visiblement, tu as une bonne voiture, paysan. Seulement, tu ne sais pas t'en servir.

Et sur cette boutade, elle redémarra, grillant le feu, sous le regard médusé d'un Ichigo atterré. Non seulement cette nana venait de lui mettre la pâtée, mais en plus elle se foutait royalement de sa gueule.

-Merde !

* * *

><p>L'école n'était, en cette période de rentrée, qu'un grand capharnaüm. Certains cherchaient leur chemin, d'autres tentaient en vain d'aller au secrétariat. Il s'agissait de finaliser ses inscriptions, ses emplois du temps, régler les frais, tous ces détails administratifs incontournables. C'était assez déboussolant. Ce nouveau milieu, ces nouveaux visages qui surgissaient de toute part dans un brouhaha incessant. Néanmoins, Ichigo se déplaçait dans la foule avec aisance, une assurance guidée par l'indifférence. Il n'était pas du genre particulièrement ouvert et n'allait certainement pas se jeter sur quiconque attirait son attention pour faire connaissance. Et, en général, on le laissait plutôt tranquille.<p>

-Oh, mais regardez qui est là !

En général.

Ichigo tourna la tête, pour apercevoir la fille de la veille.

-Toi !

Il ne s'attendait pas tellement à la rencontrer ici, dans les couloirs. Dire qu'il déambulait sagement, tout en étudiant son emploi du temps ! Il était loin de se douter que son petit repérage tournerait ainsi au cauchemar. Voyant son air surpris, la fille darda sur lui un regard moqueur, avant de rétorquer :

-Oui, moi. La fille à l'Alpha. Ou, plus simplement, Rukia Kuchiki. Et toi ?

-Ichigo Kurosaki.

Il n'eut guère le temps de déguerpir, de l'esquiver, que déjà, elle se penchait sur le papier qu'il tenait entre ses mains – cette fameuse feuille froissée sur laquelle était inscrits ses cours – et s'écria :

-Et bien ! On dirait que nous sommes dans la même classe !

Oui. Cela devrait vraiment être un cauchemar. Il soupira.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es fâché parce que j'ai gagné ? sourit-elle encore.

Ichigo se renfrogna un peu plus, ce qui eut pour seul effet d'inciter Rukia à pousser la plaisanterie un peu plus loin. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle prit un air songeur et las, avant d'énoncer théâtralement :

-Ah, vous, les mâles…

Et voyant la réaction blasée de son vis-à-vis, elle poursuivit :

-Bon, Kurosaki. Si tu veux ta revanche, ramène-toi à la soirée de début d'année, samedi prochain.

Il haussa un sourcil :

-Comment ça ?

Il avait entendu dire, pourtant, que cette soirée serait comme toutes les autres. De la musique au volume bien trop fort à son goût, des bizutages, de l'alcool… Et rien d'autre. Il ne voyait pas en quoi cela pourrait lui apporter une quelconque revanche. Il était fréquent qu'il y ait quelques courses, des défis stupides dus à un excès de boisson et de testostérone. Pas très attrayant. Ichigo étant particulièrement raisonnable concernant l'alcool, il se voyait mal supporter toute une horde d'étudiants ivres alors que lui-même serait sobre. Vraiment, sans façon.

-Ne fais pas ta timorée. Elles sont bien ces soirées, quand on connaît les gens qu'il faut !

-Comment tu sais ça ?

Rukia esquiva un groupe d'étudiants qui se rendait probablement à la cafétéria, vu l'empressement dont ils faisaient preuve, avant de répondre :

-J'ai quelques amis en deuxième et troisième année. Je t'assure que tu ne seras pas déçu.

-Je vais y réfléchir.

Elle sourit, puis scruta la cohue un instant.

-Je dois y aller. À la prochaine, Kurosaki !

Il n'eut guère le temps de lui rendre son salut que déjà, elle se laissait avaler par la foule. Il secoua la tête, ne sachant que penser de cette énergumène, pour finalement hausser les épaules ; il verrait plus tard.

* * *

><p>-Et sinon, comment ça se passe, l'école ?<p>

Chad et Ichigo déambulaient dans les rues animées en ce début de soirée. Amis de longue date, il était fréquent de les voir se balader ça et là, boire un verre au bar étudiant du coin, ou encore se battre contre quelques racailles trop véhémentes à leur goût. Ils avaient aussi passé leur permis en même temps, si bien que Chad avait été la première personne avec qui Ichigo s'était fait quelques virées.

Le rouquin passa une main sur sa nuque :

-Bah. Tu sais ce que c'est. Du travail, des profs qui te foutent la pression. Pas mal de types bizarres. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Et toi, le garage ?

-Je suis viré.

-Quoi ?

Ichigo s'arrêta pour fixer Chad. Le géant avait déjà eu du mal à trouver ce travail, et voilà qu'il lui annonçait le plus tranquillement du monde qu'il l'avait perdu.

-Je me suis légèrement emporté quand un client a rudoyé sa femme, l'autre jour.

La clé à molette lui avait légèrement échappé des mains, confessa-t-il.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Non.

Ils reprirent leur marche, mains dans les poches. En y réfléchissant bien, Ichigo aurait probablement agi de la même façon. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'injustice, c'était comme ça. Il ne prétendait pas être un modèle de bon citoyen, ni complètement dévoué à la cause, seulement, il ne pouvait laisser des choses horribles se dérouler sous ses yeux sans réagir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant, Chad ?

L'intéressé haussa ses gigantesques épaules.

-Je vais commencer par trouver un nouveau garage. Je finirai bien par trouver une opportunité. En attendant, j'ai repris mon ancien travail.

Il laissa le silence s'installer entre eux, véritablement désolé pour son ami. Sachant que l'ancien travail de Chad était caissier dans une supérette le week-end, Ichigo ne pourrait pas lui proposer de l'accompagner dans la soirée de l'école. Dommage. Il allait devoir supporter Kuchiki seul, probablement. Il ne serait pas, non plus, au pique-nique mensuel des anciens du lycée, cette bande de joyeux lurons qui s'efforçaient de ne pas perdre contact. Ils discutèrent un moment encore, sans pour autant se lamenter. Cela ne servait à rien. Ce qui était fait l'était, et il s'agissait désormais d'assumer pleinement les conséquences de ses actes. Depuis toujours, c'était une règle d'or, entre les deux amis : il en avait été ainsi après chacune de leurs bagarres.

Ils arrivèrent devant chez Chad.

-À la prochaine !

-Attends, Ichigo.

Le géant aux origines mexicaines dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement hésitant.

-On pourrait se voir dans la semaine ? Faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Le rouquin, surpris par tant de mystère, prit la peine de bien détailler son ami.

-Euh, ouais, pas de problème.

-Merci, souffla Chad, avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. On s'appelle !

Ichigo se remit en marche, pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait d'ores et déjà du travail à rendre pour le lendemain, il serait peut-être temps qu'il s'y mette avant d'y passer la nuit. Mais tout de même… Était-ce lui, ou bien tous se comportaient bizarrement, dans cette ville ?

* * *

><p>Le rythme constant d'une musique peu élaborée crachée par des enceintes bon marché… Cela commençait bien. Ichigo évoluait dans ce milieu qui lui était si peu familier avec un ennui évident. Mains profondément enfouies dans les poches de son jeans, il cherchait un endroit où s'installer sans être dérangé. Déjà, une blonde au regard noisette pétillant lui attrapait le bras.<p>

-Salut, beau gosse.

Génial. Encore une de ces aguicheuses ivres sans considération aucune pour la paix masculine. Il tenta de se dégager, prétextant qu'il attendait déjà quelqu'un, mais la pauvre fille insistait. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un chauve aux airs belliqueux enlace la jeune femme par la taille.

-Voyons, poupée, tu vois bien qu'il ne veut pas de toi… Par contre, je suis preneur.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel, à moitié exaspéré par ce ton de prédateur aguerri, à moitié reconnaissant d'être ainsi sauvé. Il suivit le couple tout juste formé du regard pendant quelques secondes, avant de se remettre en quête d'un endroit plus tranquille. Cela devenait impératif de trouver un abri, songeait-il, tout en balayant du regard la foule d'étudiants en rut et, accessoirement, ivres morts.

-Kurosaki !

Il fit volte-face, sans savoir s'il devait se réjouir ou se lamenter de la venue de Rukia. Peut-être qu'il y aurait vraiment une course, finalement. Elle lui sourit.

-Je suis contente que tu sois venu. Suis-moi.

Et elle fit demi-tour, replongeant dans la foule. Petite comme elle était, Ichigo peinait à la suivre du regard, alors que sa robe blanche changeait de couleur au rythme des spots lumineux aveuglants – accessoires soit disant essentiels pour danser dans ce genre d'endroit. Docile, il suivit donc Rukia jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment. Il accueillit l'air frais de la nuit avec joie.

-Où tu m'emmènes ? demanda-t-il, maintenant qu'il était certain qu'elle l'entendrait.

Elle éclata de rire :

-Tu voulais t'amuser, non ?

-Oui, mais…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer et se faufila dans une ruelle sur leur droite, puis toqua à une porte.

-Mot de passe ! entendit-il.

-Shinigami.

Et la porte s'ouvrit en silence, laissant passer la jeune femme qui lui fit signe de la suivre. Il hésita quelques secondes, méfiant, avant de s'exécuter, se reprochant intérieurement sa curiosité. Mais ce qu'il vit le ravit : cinq voitures, alignées dans un immense hangar, des voitures de courses, des vraies. Des modèles plutôt classiques modifiés au possible, pour finalement devenir des monstres surpuissants. Ichigo s'imagina un instant au volant de l'une d'elles, poussée à sa vitesse maximale. Il en eut des frissons.

-Attention, tu baves, le taquina Rukia.

Elle lui lança des clés que le rouquin attrapa par réflexe.

-Ce sont celles de la voiture noire.

Sans avoir réellement conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il se dirigea vers la voiture en question, se glissa au volant. Il savoura l'assise, posa les mains sur le volant, contempla le tableau de bord. Rukia vint se pencher à sa fenêtre et lui expliqua :

-Le parcours est simple, entièrement indiqué une fois que tu seras sorti de l'entrepôt. C'est juste un petit tour du port, en fait. Tu finis premier, je te promets d'autres surprises.

-Okay.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle faisait ça. Mais il repoussa ses interrogations à plus tard, trop fasciné par ce qui l'attendait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors qu'il appréhendait la course à venir. Allait-il parvenir contrôler cet engin ? Il s'intéressa enfin aux autres personnes présentes sur les lieux. Les pilotes semblaient n'être qu'un groupe de racailles, le genre de petites frappes qui les défiaient souvent, lui et Chad – et que bien entendu, ils démontaient sans aucun problème. Quant à l'homme qui se tenait dans l'ombre – celui qui avait ouvert la porte un peu plus tôt – paraissait nettement plus inquiétant. Les nombreux tatouages aux arabesques complexes assombrissaient son visage et ses longs cheveux rouges attachés en une queue de cheval ne disaient rien qui vaille à Ichigo. Là encore, il décida de repousser ses inquiétudes pour se focaliser sur la course.

Une femme avec une poitrine défiant toute gravité surgit de nulle part et se plaça sur la ligne de départ. Le rouquin mit le contact, savoura le grondement affamé de la voiture. Il se plaça sur la ligne, fit rugir le moteur de quelques coups d'accélérateurs, se concentra.

-Prêt ? fit la jeune femme aux cheveux blond vénitien.

Le rugissement des moteurs lui répondit.

-Partez !

Elle abaissa les bras et les voitures partirent en trombe, ne laissant derrière elles que l'écho du crissement des pneus.

-Renji ? appela Rukia.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges s'avança, chronomètre en main.

-Chrono lancé, confirma l'interpellé.

La blonde, une dénommée Matsumoto, rejoignit ses deux amis après avoir contemplé les voitures qui s'éloignaient dans la nuit :

-Pas terrible, commenta-t-elle.

-Je suis certaine que Kurosaki a du potentiel, soutint Rukia.

Renji haussa les épaules.

-Son départ n'était pas terrible, en tout cas. Je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait être pilote pour la Soul Society. Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, à ce rouquin, sérieux ?

Rukia lui lança un regard mauvais, qu'il lui rendit sans sourciller.

-Attendons de voir son chrono, tempéra finalement Rangiku.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le vrombissement des moteurs revint, les phares éblouirent peu à peu les trois organisateurs restés dans le hangar. Rangiku, qui plaça sa main en visière pour essayer de distinguer qui était le premier malgré la luminosité croissante, fut très vite imitée par les deux autres. Un grand sourire victorieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Rukia lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'Ichigo. Elle avait raison !

Il freina brutalement, dérapa, pour s'arrêter à moins d'un mètre de Renji qui, à ce moment précis, stoppa le chronomètre. Le tatoué leva les yeux vers son amie, tout en secouant la tête en signe de négation. Rukia soupira, mais s'efforça de ne pas montrer sa déception à Ichigo, Le rouquin, ravi, surgissait hors de la voiture, tandis que les derniers participants arrivaient tout juste. Il se précipita sur Rukia, lui saisit les épaules.

-T'as vu ça !

-Oui, répondit-elle, amusée par la joie qu'affichait clairement le jeune homme.

On aurait dit un gamin fou de son dernier jouet. Il s'apprêtait à exprimer sa gratitude, à la serrer dans ses bras, lui dire combien il était heureux de l'avoir rencontrée, en dépit de tout. Seulement, le chauve qui lui avait épargné quelque mauvaise compagnie un peu plus tôt dans la soirée déboula dans le hangar, hurlant :

-Abarai ! Flics !

Il vira sans délicatesse l'un des coureurs, et prit la voiture, démarra en trombe et se cassa.

-Fait chier! pesta Rangiku, avant d'en faire de même.

Quatre autres personnes se précipitèrent à la suite du chauve pour prendre les dernières voitures. Visiblement ce rendez-vous concernait plus de personnes qu'Ichigo ne le pensait. Rukia le tira par le bras, l'incitant à la suivre. Ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à un hangar attenant, où Renji se dirigea vers une voiture qui laissa Ichigo sans voix. Le bolide, d'un rouge flamboyant, ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait vu auparavant. Aucun modèle ne pouvait avoir une carrosserie pareille. La forme des phares, les roues, tout n'était que pièces uniques. Les vinyles aux formes semblables aux tatouages de Renji semblaient épouser la forme, l'aérodynamisme même de l'engin.

-Ichigo, on n'a pas le temps ! feula Rukia, en continuant de l'entraîner.

Ils quittaient déjà le hangar lorsque Renji démarrait. Le cœur du rouquin se mit à battre plus fort alors que le rugissement du moteur lui parvint.

-Merde, jura Rukia.

Elle tourna les talons, entraîna Ichigo dans une autre direction. Il comprit l'urgence de la situation lorsque d'au bout de la ruelle, il perçut la lueur agressive des gyrophares.

-Ils ont ma voiture, chuchota-t-elle, quand ils firent une halte, essoufflés, au coin d'une ruelle. S'ils jettent un coup d'œil sous le capot, ils vont vite se rendre compte qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose de légal là-dessous.

-On fait quoi ? s'enquit Ichigo.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard dans la pénombre, le jeu de lumière de la ville durcissant leurs traits.

-Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi, confia finalement Rukia. Ce sont des faux papiers, pour la voiture, donc, officiellement, elle n'est pas à moi. Mais il y aura bien des imbéciles pour dire qu'ils m'ont vue a bord d'une Alpha Brera noire. Alors, il faut que je trouve un endroit où passer la nuit, avant qu'on m'attrape, et que je passe quelques coups de fils pour me tirer d'affaire.

Ichigo prit une minute pour bien assimiler les informations, puis proposa :

-J'habite à quelques minutes de là, je suis venu à pied… Il suffit de traverser le parc.

-Parfait.

Ils se dirigèrent donc l'air de rien, vers le parc. Il était évident que s'ils couraient, ils seraient forcément considérés comme suspects, alors qu'une discussion entre amis passait tout de suite plus inaperçue. Ils traversèrent la horde de fêtards sans trop d'encombres pour finalement atteindre le parc sans aucun problème, tout en faisant mine de discuter. Une fois sur le sentier sinueux parmi les arbres et certains de ne pas être écoutés, Ichigo demanda :

-Comment ton frère pourra arranger ton problème ?

-En faisant livrer dès demain une des Alfa Brera de notre garage juste devant chez toi.

-Sérieux ?

Décidément, cette fille lui réservait bien des surprises. Prenant son silence pour une affirmation, il poursuivit :

-Il fait quoi, ton frère, dans la vie ?

Elle eut un petit rire :

-C'est l'héritier d'une riche famille. Je ne suis que sa sœur par adoption.

Ichigo décida de ne pas l'interroger davantage : il n'aimait pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas vraiment. Il poussa la porte de son immeuble, tapa le digicode avant de guider Rukia jusqu'au petit ascenseur, puis jusqu'au palier. Une fois à l'intérieur, il sembla retomber sur terre. La soirée avait été si étrange, si riche en émotions ! Après avoir fait signe à Rukia de faire comme chez elle, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Elle s'affala à ses côtés, après avoir passé un rapide coup de téléphone à son frère.

-La course t'a plu, Ichigo ?

C'était vrai qu'avec l'arrivée de la police, il n'avait pas encore pu lui raconter.

-C'était génial ! La vitesse qu'on peut atteindre avec ces voitures, du pur bonheur. Au départ, je m'étais laissé distancer. Mais après, je les ai tous rattrapés dans les virages. Ils ne savaient pas les prendre, ces cons.

Rukia rit de bon cœur. Elle regrettait que Renji ne le juge pas apte.

-Tu n'aurais pas fait le poids contre de meilleurs pilotes, expliqua-t-elle. Tu es trop lent au démarrage, tu manques de technique. Mais je dois avouer que tu n'as pas froid aux yeux.

-De vrais pilotes ? T'en connais ?

-Possible.

-Et la voiture de Renji, c'était quoi ?

-Un bolide, un vrai !

Devant son regard inquisiteur, avide d'en savoir plus, elle décida d'éluder la question non prononcée. Ce n'était pas de son ressort de lui dévoiler de telles choses. Avec un sourire contrit, elle lui proposa de regarder un film avant d'aller se coucher.

* * *

><p>Allongé dans l'herbe du parc, Ichigo contemplait les nuages qui défilaient dans le ciel, paresseux et éthérés. Ses pensées voguaient encore vers les événements de la veille. En se réveillant ce matin, vautré dans son canapé pour avoir laissé son lit à son invitée, il avait trouvé un petit mot collé sur son front. Rukia était partie tôt pour régler quelques problèmes, probablement des conséquences de leur soirée. Il rêvait encore de ressentir cette sensation enivrante qu'était la vitesse, la course. Il en voulait encore plus. Tout cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa petite Golf, ses balades en villes, ou les simples accélérations entre deux feux rouges en ville. C'était de l'adrénaline à l'état pur. Toujours avoir un œil dans son rétroviseur, accélérer au bon moment pour prendre ses adversaires par surprise, calculer chacun de ses coups, prendre des risques. Il avait pris son pied.<p>

-Kurosaki ?

La tête d'Inoue lui apparut au-dessus de la sienne, remplaçant les nuages par son visage, aux traits encore enfantins et ses immenses yeux gris, emblème même de l'innocence, de l'honnêteté.

-Oui ?

-Une part de tarte ?

Il se redressa, acceptant de bon cœur. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il en oubliait presque où il était. Il ne pouvait pas rester à rêvasser ainsi alors qu'il pique-niquait avec ses amis. Ils se voyaient peu depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le lycée. Inoue faisait des études pour devenir infirmière, Ishida suivait les traces de son père dans la médecine. Quant à Tatsuki, elle suivait un bi-cursus où elle pouvait étudier tout en poursuivant le karaté. D'ailleurs, elle avait appris à ses amis, quelques mois plus tôt, qu'elle était passée troisième dan. Dire qu'il avait fallu attendre le tout début du mois de septembre pour fêter ça dignement, tous ensemble, à l'occasion de l'anniversaire d'Inoue. Quant à Mizuiro et Keigo, ils étaient un peu sans études fixes. Le premier changeait régulièrement de filière, indécis. Le second naviguait entre les facs et les petits boulots, plus pour courir les jupons qu'autre chose.

-J'adore la tarte aux pommes, fit Tatsuki, aux anges.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne ne voulait que je fasse une tarte au chocolat et aux poireaux, soupira Orihime.

Ichigo secoua la tête. Décidemment, il y aurait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais. La nostalgie était palpable dans l'air, dans chaque éclat de voix, comme s'ils rejouaient des scènes des milliers de fois. Le lycée, c'était le bon temps, semblaient-ils dire. Heureusement qu'ils arrivaient encore à se voir. Le rouquin écoutait d'une oreille distraite les blagues, les disputes, les piaillements, les menaces, ces discussions incessantes et joyeuses qui rythmaient autrefois leur vie.

-Au fait, Chad ne vient pas ?

-Non, fit Ichigo. Il a repris son ancien travail.

Il écarta les bras en signe d'impuissance face aux moues inquisitrices de ses amis. Il n'y pouvait rien, lui. Son téléphone le sauva d'une vague d'injustes protestations.

-Allô ?

Ichigo se leva et s'éloigna un peu du groupe.

-À votre avis, c'est qui ? demanda Orihime, curieuse.

-Sa nouvelle copine, affirma Tatsuki.

-Quoi ? Et il nous a rien dit, le fourbe ! s'exclama Keigo.

-Tu ne sais même pas qui était la précédente, en même temps.

Mizuiro, comme toujours, prenait un malin plaisir à achever Keigo qui partait alors dans de grands monologues mélodramatiques sur l'importance de l'amitié, du rejet, de sa solitude.

-C'était sa famille, trancha Ishida.

Il replaça ses lunettes sur son nez, avant d'entreprendre la découpe soignée de sa part de tarte. Tous étaient du même avis : il manquait d'humour et d'imagination, ce gars-là. Pas amusant du tout. Ichigo revint.

-Je dois y aller, les gars, désolé. Yuzu veut que je sois à l'heure pour le dîner.

Compassion générale. Tous savaient combien la petite sœur d'Ichigo était stricte sur les horaires et les règles de vie. Le rouquin ramassa son sac et salua tout le monde d'un ample geste de la main :

-On remet ça !

* * *

><p>La pluie battait contre le pare brise. La tempête, violente, s'était déclarée un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, sans signe avant-coureur. Si Ichigo devait plisser les yeux pour distinguer la route, s'il craignait un peu d'avoir un accident, il tenait absolument à passer ce week-end en compagnie de sa famille. Ses sœurs lui manquaient, de même que son père complètement loufoque. Il devait en profiter, tant qu'il pouvait encore leur consacrer un petit peu de temps. Même si pour cela, il devait braver les intempéries et l'agaçant va et vient des essuie-glaces usés. Il tenta une fois de plus d'allumer la radio pour mettre un soupçon d'ambiance dans l'habitacle. Seul le grésillement lui répondit, quelle que soit la fréquence qu'il tentait de capter. Il jeta un regard furibond à l'autoradio, chose qu'il regretta bien vite. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir du coin de l'œil des phares allumés sur le bord de la route, dans le fossé. Il donna un violent coup de volant pour s'en éloigner, puis freina calmement : il n'était pas question qu'il finît lui aussi dans le décor.<p>

À peine eut-il mis le pied dehors qu'il était déjà trempé. L'eau se glissa très vite jusqu'à sa peau, imbiba ses vêtements, coulait dans ses yeux, ses chaussures, le long de son dos. Il se demandait s'il n'était pas complètement fou de sortir sous un tel déluge.

Il parcourut la centaine de mètres qui le séparait de la voiture accidentée. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une Brera. Soit les Alfa Romeo avaient tendance à le poursuivre – et, éventuellement, à lui porter la poisse – soit il s'agissait encore de Kuchiki. Inquiet, il pressa le pas sur les derniers mètres, avant de toquer sur la vitre, puis d'ouvrir la portière.

C'était bien Rukia, tête sur le volant, visiblement inconsciente. Ichigo fut rassurée de voir son dos se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Il la saisit par les épaules, grimaça à la vue d'un filet écarlate qui partait de son front, glissait sur sa tempe, pour se perdre dans son cou gracile. Il prit bien garde à respecter les quelques consignes de sécurité qu'il connaissait pour avoir aidé son père à la clinique, et appela doucement :

-Rukia ?

D'une main, il prit rapidement son pouls. Au même moment, elle commença à ouvrir les yeux, et le regarda comme perdue. Elle porta une main à sa tête, semblait nauséeuse. Ichigo l'aida à pivoter pour mettre les jambes hors de la voiture.

-Rukia, tu n'as rien ?

De ce qu'il avait vu, elle n'avait dû que prendre un choc à la tête. En cela, il était relativement rassuré. Elle demeurait néanmoins silencieuse, comme sous le choc. Elle essaya de se lever, et Ichigo lui prêta assistance. Elle ferma les yeux lorsque la pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur son visage, rafraîchissante.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle enfin, d'un ton si bas que le rouquin eu du mal à l'entendre.

Il haussa les épaules, tout en jetant un regard à la voiture.

-Pas la moindre idée. Je t'ai trouvée évanouie au volant. Tu as probablement eu un accident… Quelqu'un t'a percutée à l'arrière, regarde.

Et il guida la jeune femme, pour réaliser qu'on avait percuté l'Alpha. À pleine vitesse vu l'impact. Ichigo fronça les sourcils avant de grommeler :

-Quel taré peut provoquer un accident pareil et se casser ?

Rukia sembla vaciller et s'agrippa au bras d'Ichigo.

-Il faut bouger, déclara-t-elle.

-Tu n'es pas en état de conduire.

Ils se confrontèrent quelques secondes du regard, malgré le rideau de pluie qui s'était installé entre eux. Puis, la Kuchiki dut bien admettre qu'il avait raison.

-Mon père tient une clinique, continua Ichigo. On n'est pas loin.

Il la guida jusqu'à sa propre voiture, ouvrit la portière passager pour qu'elle puisse s'installer, claqua la porte. Il jeta un dernier regard sur la route, comme s'il y avait là quelque chose qui lui échappait. Finalement, il se décida à prendre place au volant et démarra.

Rukia sortit son portable, pesta. Pas de réseau. Fichu orage.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Rukia semblait à la fois perdue dans ses pensées et furieuse. Elle se prenait la tête entre les mains, comme si elle essayait vaguement de rassembler ses souvenirs sans y parvenir. Ichigo, quant à lui, restait concentré sur la route, attentif. Ce fut seulement lors de leurs rares haltes – à un stop ou un feu rouge – qu'il l'observait en biais son profil soucieux, ses sourcils froncés, les mèches ébène trempées qui collaient à son front et ses tempes : chaque fois la même image. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et craignait qu'elle soit en état de choc. Or, il serait peu commode dans l'immédiat de la pousser à la crise d'hystérie. Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement lorsqu'enfin, il reconnut la rue dans laquelle il avait vécu toute son enfance. Il gara la voiture, se lamentant de voir ses sièges désormais trempés eux aussi.

À peine eurent-ils sonné à la porte que Yuzu leur ouvrait :

-Ichigo !

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son frère, avant de prendre son rôle d'hôte parfaite :

-Rentre vite, tu vas attraper froid !

Il acquiesça, poussa Rukia devant lui, tout en déclarant :

-Tu peux appeler Papa ? Elle a eu un accident de voiture.

Après un bref instant de surprise, elle hocha vivement de la tête avant de partir en courant vers le salon. La tête de Karin apparut en haut des escaliers.

-Salut, grand frère !

-Karin ! Peux-tu descendre deux serviettes, s'il-te-plaît ?

Déjà, Isshin arrivait, hurlant comme d'ordinaire combien il était fier de voir son fils grandir de la sorte. Heureusement, après un bon coup derrière la tête, sa conscience professionnelle reprit le dessus, et il accepta de jeter un coup d'œil à l'état de Rukia.

Quand il revint, ce fut la mine sombre, si bien qu'Ichigo sentit l'inquiétude le submerger :

-Papa ?

-Juste une grosse bosse, Ichigo. Pas grand-chose. Avec un peu de repos, elle ira mieux.

Sceptique, le rouquin fixa son père quelques instants. Il rendit les armes lorsque Yuzu lui suggéra d'aller prendre une douche avant d'attraper froid, mais non sans poser une dernière question alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers.

-Il faudrait peut-être appeler une dépanneuse pour la voiture de Rukia, non ?

-Elle a tenu à s'en occuper, fit Karin, en posant les couverts sur la table.

Voilà qui ne l'étonnait plus vraiment.

* * *

><p>Quand Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, le soleil glissait quelques rayons timides à travers la grisaille. Déjà, Yuzu s'activait dans la cuisine. Il s'assit dans le canapé, se frottant le visage pour mieux se réveiller, tout en s'efforçant de se souvenir des événements de la veille. La mémoire lui revint peu à peu. S'il avait dormi dans le salon, c'était parce qu'il avait laissé sa chambre à Rukia – ce qui avait tendance à beaucoup trop se répéter à son goût. Rukia qui, la veille, avait eu un accident étrange. Il se souvint du regard de son père. Décidément, il ne comprenait pas. Les cachoteries commençaient à lui taper sur le système.<p>

Il se leva, traîna des pieds jusqu'à la table. Le café d'abord, les questions après.

-Bonjour grand frère, fit Yuzu, avant de lui servir un grand bol de café et deux tranches de pain grillé.

Si Ichigo ne répondit que par un vague grognement, faute d'être suffisamment réveillé pour être intelligible, il savourait pleinement ses moments en famille, ou il se sentait choyé. Il se réjouissait d'avance de passer le week-end tout entier dans la demeure familiale.

-KUROSAKI !

Sa tartine lui échappa des mains pour plonger dans le bol, éclaboussant son T-shirt dans la foulée. Il pesta, avant de lever les yeux vers les escaliers. Rukia déboulait, visiblement en pleine forme. Elle avait emprunté une robe à Yuzu et semblait peu soucieuse de réveiller toute la maisonnée.

Elle se planta devant lui, poings sur les hanches :

-Kurosaki, il faut que tu me rendes un service. On part dans cinq minutes.

S'il s'attendait à des remerciements, il était servi. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, complètement abasourdi par le comportement de Rukia. Elle avait un truc qui ne tournait pas rond, cette fille, vraiment.

-Je bois mon café, rétorqua-t-il, en manque de répartie.

-Plaît-il ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, plissa la bouche, outrée et furieuse à la fois. Puis, résolue, elle posa les clés de la voiture d'Ichigo sur la table, en insistant :

-Ichigo, je t'assure. Tu n'as pas envie de rater la chance de ta vie.

Elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui, pour lui dire tout bas :

-Et si je te donnais l'occasion de conduire un bolide, un vrai ?

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils, se souvenant parfaitement ce qu'elle avait qualifié de la sorte, quelques jours plus tôt.  
>Le sublime modèle inconnu au ronronnement puissant, aux lignes épurées.<br>Irréel.

Sa décision était prise.

* * *

><p>Voilà, à suivre !<br>J'espère que ce petit chapitre d'introduction était satisfaisant. Sachez que je suis ouverte à toute critique constructive, c'est toujours bon de préciser que je ne mords pas (ou rarement, du moins).


	2. Masquerade

Bonjour à tous !  
>Voici le deuxième chapitre, donc. Mais avant, quelques petites précisions qui me semblent importantes. Ne vous moquez pas de moi, hein. Mais je n'y connais absolument rien en matière de mécanique, de voitures, etc. Et je n'ai pas mon permis de conduire, j'ai encore la flemme d'aller au code. Mes maigres connaissances me viennent de Fast and Furious et de Need for Speed. Voilà, c'est dit.<br>Aussi, je voulais remercier les reviewvers ! Les commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir et sont incroyablement motivants ! Je m'efforce de répondre systématiquement, d'ailleurs, car c'est la moindre des politesses. Amis anonymes, si vous voulez un coucou et un témoignage de reconnaissance, laissez une adresse !  
>Sur ce, bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>  
><strong>Masquerade<strong>

-Je cherche du travail, avait demandé Chad.

-Accordé, avait répondu le mariole au bob nommé Urahara, tout en agitant ridiculement son éventail.

Ce fut ainsi que Chad retrouva du travail au sein d'un garage après avoir signé un contrat un peu étrange dont les clauses spécifiaient qu'il était tenu au secret professionnel. Et c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle, avec deux drôles de mecs, il avait de la boue jusqu'aux genoux, pour essayer de tirer une Alpha Romeo accidentée. Avec la pluie, la pauvre voiture s'était enlisée davantage.

-Je vais tuer Rukia, pesta Renji.

-Moi d'abord, fit Ikkaku.

Chad s'en moquait. Lui était payé pour cela, de toute façon.

Enfin, la voiture bougea – essentiellement grâce à la force brute hors du commun du mexicain – et les trois hommes purent souffler une minute.

-Au fait, la course de l'autre soir ? demanda Ikkaku.

-Rien de bien intéressant. Le gamin n'était pas à la hauteur.

-Tu veux dire qu'on a dû semer les flics pour rien ?

Chad ne prêtait qu'une oreille distraite à la discussion. N'ayant pas été toujours très sérieux lui-même, ayant déclenché quelques bagarres et surtout, tenant à son nouvel emploi, il n'était pas en mesure de juger, encore moins de critiquer ouvertement ses compagnons d'infortune. Il était loin de se douter que son ami, Ichigo, avait rencontré brièvement ces deux mêmes spécimens deux jours auparavant alors qu'il s'adonnait à quelques épreuves de course les plus basiques. Que lui aussi était passé par la case « fuir la police ». Et, même s'il avait su, Chad ne se serait pas interrogé d'avantage. Il aurait probablement haussé un sourcil de surprise parce que, décidément, le hasard décidait des choses plutôt étranges. Ceci dit, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à tirer de cette affaire : ce n'était qu'une ville de chauffards fous, Ichigo souhaitait concevoir des bolides, Chad être garagiste. Il était plutôt normal qu'à un moment où à un autre, leurs chemins se croisassent. Mais si tôt, de manière aussi incongrue, et sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne fût au courant, c'était plutôt fort.

Il observa Renji faire le tour du véhicule, puis frôler du bout des doigts la carrosserie froissée là où l'impact avait eu lieu : le pare-choc était plié, la tôle enfoncée, les phares en miettes, le capot du coffre plié sous la violence de l'impact.

-Ils n'ont pas fait semblant, commenta Chad.

-Je suis même étonné qu'ils ne se soient pas arrêtés pour achever Rukia, ajouta Ikkaku.

Renji lança un regard furieux au chauve.

-Je vais leur faire la peau.

-Ah ! Pour ça, je veux bien t'aider !

Un sourire cruel se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ikkaku Madarame, ravi à l'idée de devoir en découdre.

-Tu sais, fréquenter les mafieux et les bas-fonds te ramollit le cerveau, Ikkaku.

-Et toi, tes petites magouilles avec les flics t'ont fait oublier ce qu'étaient les durs, les vrais, rétorqua le chauve.

Au moins, Chad ne se sentait pas trop dépaysé avec ces brutes. Enfin, ce n'était pas tout, mais Urahara lui avait bien dit de ne pas trop tarder : Tessai avait pris des vacances et il aurait donc besoin de lui pour décharger la prochaine livraison de pièces.

-Et si on finissait ? suggéra Chad.

Renji approuva :

-Ouais. On a une course à préparer pour ce soir.

Sur ces belles paroles, les trois hommes se remirent au travail.

* * *

><p>En reprenant la route pour se rendre en ville, Ichigo passa près du fossé dans lequel Rukia avait échoué la veille. Cette dernière était actuellement sur le siège passager, en train de bidouiller sa radio à la recherche d'une horreur musicale.<p>

-Qu'est-il arrivé à ta voiture ?

-Renji, le type aux cheveux rouges de l'autre soir, est passé la chercher avec Ikkaku, le chauve qui nous a avertis que les flics étaient là. Ils étaient furieux. Deux voitures en quelques jours.

Ichigo n'en doutait pas.

-On va où, au juste ?

-Chercher ma voiture.

Évidemment. Tout le monde avait les moyens de se payer des centaines de jolies petite voitures, modifiées, qui plus était, avec de faux papiers, juste pour le plaisir de les voir atterrir dans le décor.

-T'en as combien, des Alpha ?

-Sot ! Ce n'est pas une voiture de ville qu'on va chercher ! Je te parle d'une vraie voiture.

Le rouquin se mura quelques secondes dans un silence contrarié. Mais la curiosité le dévorait, il n'en pouvait plus de recevoir des informations au compte goutte.

-On va chez Renji, alors ?

-Non, j'ai ma propre voiture, fit Rukia.

Elle poussa un léger soupir. Elle ne pourrait pas y couper, de toute façon. Si son plan devait fonctionner, il fallait mettre son comparse au courant. Sans lui, elle serait probablement perdue. D'un autre côté, si elle lui en révélait trop, elle risquait plus de le faire fuir qu'autre chose. Elle se lança :

-On est nombreux à en avoir, en fait. Ce sont des prototypes d'une entreprise qui s'appelle la Soul Society. Mais, on ne peut pas les tester en toute légalité. C'est la raison pour laquelle s'est créée une petite communauté de pilotes tenus au secret.

-Une entreprise qui conçoit des voitures hors du commun pour les faire courir illégalement ?

Il n'en revenait pas.

-Oui, pour le compte de l'armée. Tout ça, ce ne sont que des histoires diplomatiques et gouvernementales sans grand intérêt, dans le fond. Difficile de tout saisir, même au sein de la Soul Society. Ce qui compte vraiment, c'est qu'on est les testeurs. Utiliser de telles voitures, en les poussant au maximum de leur puissance, Kurosaki, ça n'a pas de prix.

D'un geste de la main, elle indiqua un emplacement de parking sur le bord de la route.

-Gare-toi là, indiqua-t-elle.

Il le fit sans protester, continuant de digérer cette histoire improbable. D'ailleurs, s'il n'avait pas aperçu, ni entendu la voiture du dénommé Renji, jamais il n'aurait pu prendre Rukia au sérieux. Il sortit distraitement de sa voiture et en rabattit le rétroviseur pour éviter qu'un automobiliste trop véhément ne le lui arrache lors d'une manœuvre. Puis, il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et suivit Rukia qui s'engageait dans une rue perpendiculaire.

-Si tout ça doit rester secret, pourquoi tu me dis tout ? l'interrogea-t-il.

La jeune femme s'arrêta devant un immense portail, plantant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Elle craignait de faire une erreur. Après tout, elle le connaissait si peu désormais, elle réalisait combien son plan pourrait lui coûter. Après une profonde inspiration, elle poursuivit :

-Avec mon accident d'hier, j'ai réalisé que je devrais prendre du repos avant de pouvoir piloter comme avant. Mais je n'ai pas le temps. Les sélections commencent cet après-midi, je ne peux pas me permettre de louper cette opportunité.

Suspendu à ses lèvres, il ne savait que penser. Elle avait laissé sa phrase en suspens, comme si elle cherchait l'assurance nécessaire pour proférer les paroles qui allaient sceller leurs destins à tous les deux.

-Ichigo, je voudrais que tu te fasses passer pour moi.

* * *

><p>Le capitaine Ukitake, de la treizième division de la Soul Society, bâilla tout en se massant les tempes. Son réveil s'avérait difficile, il peinait à se mettre au travail. Recruter des individus suffisamment polyvalents pour être d'excellents travailleurs au bureau dans la journée puis fous du volant une fois la nuit tombée était loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Et il devait avouer que, quand Rukia s'y mettait, les choses avaient tendance à se compliquer. Mais il aimait la laisser faire à sa guise. Si certains voyaient son indulgence comme de la pitié, cela n'avait rien à voir. Ukitake était lui aussi particulièrement faible pour cause de maladie et avait fini par cesser de courir. Désormais, c'était un choix qu'il regrettait amèrement. Il voulait voir sa jeune protégée s'épanouir, rester elle-même, continuer à vivre pour ce qu'elle aimait.<p>

Il se leva jusqu'à la grande baie vitrée et contempla la ville en contrebas. L'état de santé de Rukia ces derniers temps l'inquiétait un peu. Ses dernières analyses n'avaient rien d'encourageant. Mais elle faisait comme si de rien n'était, toujours aussi joyeuse, aussi vivante. Cette comédienne émérite parvenait aisément à faire oublier à son entourage la gravité de sa condition. Et tant mieux pour elle. Elle surmontait maladie, remords, chagrin par sa simple volonté, en se fixant des objectifs, encore et encore. Il admirait vraiment sa détermination et son entêtement.

Mais cela ne pourrait pas durer éternellement, ils le savaient tous deux. Il se demandait, quelque part, si Rukia n'allait pas inventer un stratagème furieusement loufoque pour parvenir à ses fins.  
>Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.<br>Vraiment.

* * *

><p>Ichigo et Rukia avaient traversé l'immense propriété pour finalement se rendre dans un garage gigantesque. C'était une longue allée, avec des boxes alignés de chaque coté. Tous fermés, pour le plus grand désespoir du rouquin, qui se demandait ce que pouvaient bien cacher ces portes métalliques.<p>

-Mon père a menti, alors, réalisa soudain Ichigo.

Sa voix se répercuta dans le parking désert, les murs lui renvoyant l'écho accusateur de ses propres paroles.

-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne rien te dire.

L'aveu de Rukia résonna lui aussi. Plus doux.

-Tu te souviens de l'accident, alors ?

-Oui. Je m'apprêtais à me rendre chez mon frère. J'aime conduire sous la pluie, quand l'adhérence est moindre et que tu peux perdre le contrôle à n'importe quel moment. Et je ne suis pas la seule, apparemment. Le conducteur a surgi de nulle part et a embouti volontairement l'Alpha.

-C'était un prototype ?

-Même pas. J'aurais pu l'esquiver aisément, ou lui échapper, si ma santé ne m'avait pas fait défaut.

Elle marqua une courte pause. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

-J'ai fait un malaise.

Le regard d'Ichigo s'assombrit de tristesse. Il s'arrêta d'avancer, révolté. Jusque là, il n'avait envisagé que le danger dans lequel le conducteur se mettait. Jamais, dans son innocence, il n'avait pris en compte les éventuels actes malfaisants ou bien les problèmes de santé. Il songea un instant que certains devaient même s'adonner au sabotage. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine.

-Tu ne peux pas prendre ce risque, Rukia. Si ça se reproduit, que feras-tu ?

-Mon médecin a dit que j'avais juste besoin de repos. Si tu passes les qualifications pour moi, il suffira ensuite que je prenne la relève. Cela ne sera pas vraiment de la triche et toi, tu pourras faire tes preuves. Ichigo, je dois impérativement prouver aux gens qui me sous-estiment que je peux être un pilote d'exception…

Il poussa un profond soupir. L'idée ne lui plaisait pas. Ça sentait les emmerdes à plein nez. Ces courses n'étaient pas légales, le plan de Rukia était assez bancal… Mais la perspective de conduire un des prototypes était plus qu'alléchante. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches en signe d'assentiment provisoire et fit mine de ne pas voir le sourire radieux qui venait d'illuminer le visage de Kuchiki. C'était sa conscience qui allait le travailler, maintenant. Il se réjouissait d'avance.

-Et le mystérieux conducteur qui t'as dégagée de la route hier ?

-Oui ?

-Il faudrait peut-être se renseigner, non ? Avant qu'il ne décide de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Rukia s'immobilisa enfin devant un box et l'ouvrit à l'aide d'une clé électronique.

-Ce sont que des techniques d'intimidations douteuses. Peu de chance que cela se reproduise, affirma-t-elle.

Ichigo l'écoutait à peine, au fur et à mesure que la porte du garage coulissait, dévoilant peu à peu une voiture incroyable. La garde près du sol, d'un bleu nuit saisissant, les phares ressemblaient aux yeux d'un fauve dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Sans attendre d'y être invité, le rouquin pénétra dans l'espace exigu, longea le bolide, apprécia son esthétique, la légèreté qui se dégageait de ses lignes.

-Installe-toi.

Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, ouvrit la porte côté conducteur et prit place aux commandes. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cette voiture semblait tout droit sortie d'un film de science-fiction. Le tableau de bord, finement ouvragé, aux indications écrites dans une calligraphie épurée. Rukia prit place à ses côtés.

-Je te présente Sodeno Shirayuki, mon prototype. Chacune de ces voitures est unique, adaptée au mieux à leur pilote.

-En effet, constata Ichigo, qui devait se tasser sur son siège tant le plafond était bas.

-Elle ne peut démarrer que si je suis là, poursuivit Rukia.

Elle posa sa main sur l'emplacement prévu à cet effet sur le tableau de bord. Le scanner se mit automatiquement en marche, puis indiqua que l'empreinte correspondait bien.

-Chaque prototype a son propre nom, ses propres caractéristiques. On en étudie nous-même le design. Quand c'est nécessaire, on a juste à se rendre au garage de la Soul Society pour les faire entretenir : petites révisions techniques, diverses améliorations, nouveaux programmes… Tout est pris en charge. Lors des courses, les membres de l'équipe d'étude sont là, prennent des notes.

Rukia se pencha sur le tableau de bord électronique et bidouilla quelques options. Aussitôt, le siège s'abaissa et se recula. Enfin, Ichigo pouvait atteindre les pédales sans avoir l'impression d'être dans un minuscule kart. Puis, elle attacha sa ceinture tout en expliquant rapidement à Ichigo quel serait le programme :

-Tout d'abord, on va s'entraîner à faire quelques tours de piste. Il faut que ta conduite ressemble à quelque chose, tout même. Ensuite, on se rendra au lieu de rendez-vous je conduirai jusqu'à la ligne de départ, en prétendant que tu n'es qu'un simple passager. On échangera nos places pour le temps de la course, puis, une fois arrivés, je sortirai du côté conducteur.

-Ça sera un peu louche, tout de même, fit Ichigo, décidément peu convaincu.

-Démarre.

Rukia était certaine que l'échauffement sur circuit qu'elle avait prévu pour Ichigo viendrait à bout de ses quelques réticences.  
>Et elle avait raison.<p>

* * *

><p>Renji poussa la lourde porte en chêne ouvragé et se glissa silencieusement dans le vaste bureau.<p>

-Capitaine Kuchiki ? appela-t-il, pas trop fort tout de même.

Il ne voulait surtout se mettre à dos le capitaine de la sixième division de la Soul Society un jour comme celui-ci. L'intéressé ne leva même pas la tête de ses papiers pour indiquer à son subordonné qu'il pouvait entrer. Renji soupira, referma la porte derrière lui, avant de se planter droit comme un « i » face à son supérieur.

-Je t'écoute, Abarai, fît le maître des lieux de sa voix douce et profonde à la fois.

La Soul Society était une entreprise un peu étrange, dans le fond. Déjà, les chefs de chaque secteur se faisaient nommer capitaines. En plus, tous étaient des pilotes hors pairs. Et on y testait les véhicules les plus incroyables qu'il pût exister sur Terre. Néanmoins, ce qui perturbait le plus Renji Abarai était de loin la politique d'heures de travail. Le siège de l'entreprise, dans le centre-ville, n'était utilisé que par la première division, puis par le conseil administratif, les réunions importantes et autres détails officiels de ce genre. Et, comme chaque capitaine n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, ils allaient jusqu'à décider du lieu de travail de leurs équipes. Certains, comme ces tarés de la onzième division, se plaisaient à errer dans les bas-fonds de la ville, toujours en quête d'une bagarre. D'autres, comme Byakuya Kuchiki, usaient de leur fortune outrageante pour s'offrir des locaux hors du commun, comme cette merveilleuse résidence de style japonais, avec ses ponts, ses parquets, ses portes coulissantes et ses cerisiers. Les gens ne savaient plus du tout comment dépenser leur argent, ces jours-ci.

Voyant l'air impatient de son capitaine, Renji abandonna sa réflexion pour annoncer :

-Nous avons bien récupéré la voiture de votre sœur. Elle est actuellement au garage d'Urahara.

Byakuya haussa un sourcil, posa un regard contrarié sur Renji. Décidément, il ne se ferait jamais à la dégaine de son vice-capitaine. Ses jeans trop larges, ses tatouages à outrance, ses cheveux écarlates. Rien qui ne pût correspondre à ses goûts prononcés pour la délicatesse et l'élégance, rien qui ne pouvait convenir à leur rôle dans la Soul Society. Comment pouvait-on décemment prétendre à la gestion des relations avec les autorités du pays si on se parait d'un déguisement de délinquant ? Certes, ils étaient tous des coureurs, des oiseaux de nuit qui faisaient rugir les moteurs et se délectaient de la vitesse outrageusement surélevée de véhicules surréalistes et illégaux. Mais rien n'empêchait de le faire avec une tenue normale. Ou alors, de porter des vêtements plus corrects dans la journée. Enfin, il ne comprenait décidément pas le sens logique – en admettant qu'il y en eût un – des actions de cet ahuri. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas être très fin pour laisser une voiture modifiée chez ce fouineur d'Urahara, ancien membre de la Soul Society qui s'était habilement éclipsé avec quelques secrets dans son sac. Les poursuites pour espionnage industriel n'avaient malheureusement pas porté leurs fruits et il s'en était sorti sans que l'entreprise n'obtînt réparations.

-C'est que, se justifia Renji, pas moyen de trouver une dépanneuse en ville…

Byakuya haussa un sourcil, ennuyé. Il faudrait décidément qu'ils mettent en place un nouveau service dans l'entreprise. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, l'honneur de sa famille était en jeu. Il poussa un léger soupir, signa un énième papier sur son bureau, avant de répondre, laconique :

-Alors ?

-Ce n'était pas un simple accident. Quelqu'un a bel et bien embouti l'arrière de sa voiture. J'ai mis l'équipe de la sécurité des deuxième et septième divisions sur l'affaire. On ne devrait pas tarder à en savoir plus.

Byakuya consulta brièvement son agenda, y nota quelque chose, tout en répondant :

-Je n'aime pas ça. Tiens-moi au courant dès que tu as du nouveau.

Le silence s'installa Renji se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. Il hésitait à poursuivre, le comportement de son supérieur le poussant à croire qu'il en avait terminé avec lui et qu'il pouvait disposer. Il se jeta néanmoins à l'eau :

-À propos de la course de ce soir…

-Les qualifications pour la compétition de la Soul Society ?

-Oui.

Il n'y avait effectivement pas d'autre course de toute manière. Pas à une telle période. Cette compétition permettait de confronter les différents véhicules de la Soul Society, ainsi que ceux d'autres constructeurs concurrents et quelques riches qui ne savaient pas trop quoi faire de leur temps. Il s'agissait pour les pilotes de récolter le plus de points, la plupart des gains se faisant aux différences de chrono – et non au nombre de victoires. Chaque année, la finale qui opposait les meilleurs coureurs et les meilleures voitures était époustouflante.

Renji poursuivit :

-Rukia n'a pas retiré sa candidature.

Byakuya se raidit, planta son regard anthracite dans celui de son subordonné :

-Je t'avais dit de l'en empêcher.

-Elle est têtue, rappela Renji.

Et cela, l'aîné des Kuchiki devait bien l'admettre.

-Je veux un rapport détaillé demain, Abarai.

Renji acquiesça. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'inquiétude dans le regard de son Capitaine alors que Rukia était sa sœur. Adoptive, peut-être, mais sa sœur tout de même. Elle risquait sa vie au jour le jour, malgré les préconisations des médecins. Elle allait à l'école. Elle continuait de conduire des prototypes. S'amusait à se faire poursuivre par les flics. N'y avait-il que l'honneur qui comptait ? Les poings serrés, il quitta la salle sans ajouter un mot.

* * *

><p>Rukia arrêta Sodeno Shirayuki. Ichigo lui assura que, oui, il avait bien compris ce qu'il devait faire. Qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter, puis sortit de la voiture. Il était tellement focalisé sur la course qu'il n'avait pas encore réalisé dans quel genre d'endroit il venait d'atterrir. Il embrassa la foule d'un regard circulaire, surpris de voir autant de monde. De géantes enceintes emplissaient le quartier du port d'une musique au rythme entraînant et tous semblaient évoluer dans ce milieu avec liesse qu'ils eurent une bière à la main ne changeait rien à leur ivresse, leur attente. Il y avait d'ailleurs des voitures, un peu partout, leurs pilotes frémissants d'impatience. Des groupes, des équipes, de veilles connaissances plaisantaient. D'autres se confrontaient franchement.<p>

-Viens, l'appela Rukia.

Le rouquin la suivit parmi la foule, se rapprochant toujours plus de son centre. Il en fut bouche bée. Il y avait là une dizaine de prototypes, il connaissait déjà celui de Renji, ce monstre écarlate. Rukia lui avait expliqué que les « hauts gradés » de la Soul Society n'allaient pas courir, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'aurait pas à se mesurer à Renji. Quelque part, cela le rassurait. Les quelques tours de pistes qu'ils avaient faits lui avait prouvé qu'il était loin de contrôler ce genre de bolide. Son regard glissa sur le prototype suivant, d'un gris changeant en fonction de la lumière, des néons d'un rose doux éclairaient le sol. La blonde de l'autre soir était assise sur le capot : Rangiku Matsumoto, dixième division, lui avait encore expliqué Rukia. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir réussi à retenir les noms de tous ces prototypes. Rukia le tira par la manche alors qu'il essayait d'emmagasiner le maximum d'informations sur chacun des bolides. Elle chuchota :

-Bon, tu vois le chauve, là-bas ? C'est Ikkaku. Son prototype, Hôzukimaru, est juste à côté de celui de Renji. Il fait partie de cette course.

Hôzukimaru était d'un rouge particulièrement foncé, pareil au maquillage de son propriétaire. Cette voiture-ci abordait un design très simple, sans fioritures.

-En fait, poursuivit Rukia, c'est un pilote qu'on pourrait qualifier de pragmatique. Il a toujours préféré l'aérodynamisme de sa voiture à son design, de même que pour la puissance, l'adhérence et tous les détails techniques. D'apparence sobre, donc, mais tout est sous le capot.

Quand Rukia lui disait combien chaque modèle était unique, il ne s'attendait à voir de telles différences. Comment leur constructeur pouvait-il à la fois développer de nouvelles technologies et respecter les caprices des pilotes ? Incroyable. Il écouta la jeune femme alors qu'elle lui décrivait encore la voiture de Yumichika, aux couleurs farfelues sensées être absolument en vogue. Enfin, Ichigo ne se demandait pas moins en quoi porter des faux cils multicolores pouvait être assimilé à des goûts d'esthète. Bien entendu, il n'y avait pas que des coureurs de la Soul Society. Il existait quelques entreprises rivales, notamment les Quincy. Mais, d'après la jeune femme de la treizième division, les autres n'étaient pas vraiment à craindre.

-Hé, Rukia !

Elle se dirigea vers Renji qui venait de l'interpeller, le rouquin sur ses talons.

-Tu ne retires pas ton inscription, je suppose, lâcha-t-il, au cas où.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Non. Par contre, je veux inscrire Ichigo Kurosaki comme copilote, s'il-te-plait.

-Quoi ?

Les conversations baissèrent autour d'eux, les oreilles devinrent attentives à leur discussion, et Ichigo se sentit mal à l'aise, ainsi observé.

-J'en ai le droit, non ? insista Rukia. C'est dans le règlement. Vu mon état, il m'est conseillé d'avoir un copilote, en cas de problème. En plus, son père tient une clinique, il connaît les premiers gestes de secours.

Le rouquin n'en laissa rien paraître, mais il était soufflé. Elle avait pensé à tout.

-Tu aurais pu choisir un membre de la quatrième division, maugréa Renji.

-Inscris Ichigo, Renji, ordonna Rukia, visiblement agacée.

De mauvaise grâce, Renji obéit.

-Voilà, j'ai besoin de vos signatures.

Les deux amis se penchèrent au-dessus de la feuille, armés de leurs stylos. Icigo avait l'impression que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il scellait son destin. La musique se coupa soudainement.

_« Les coureurs sont priés de se diriger vers la ligne de départ »_

_« Enfin, ne soit pas si formelle, ma petite Nanao ! »_

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Ce n'est rien, le rassura Rukia. La huitième division, qui organise les courses, a toujours été comme ça.

Le rouquin observa de loin le drôle de couple qui se battait pour le micro. Une femme d'apparence stricte, depuis son tailleur jusqu'à ses lunettes et un homme mal rasé, aux cheveux longs, vêtu d'une chemise à motifs floraux. Il commençait à penser qu'ils étaient vraiment tous fêlés à la Soul Society.

Rukia démarra son prototype et plaça la voiture sur la ligne de départ. Elle répondit d'un sourire arrogant à la provocation d'Ikkaku avant de remonter sa vitre teintée. Rangiku se glissa parmi les voitures s'apprêtant à donner le départ.

-Vite, pesta Rukia, se débattant pour intervertir les places.

Au dehors, le décompte sobre de Nanao avait déjà commencé. La musique avait repris, un rythme lourd et effréné, en parfait accord avec les battements précipités du cœur d'Ichigo. Il réglait son siège à toute allure, tâchait de se souvenir des moindres détails de son apprentissage bien trop court.

_« PARTEZ ! »_

Démarrage laborieux, pour Ichigo. Dans sa précipitation, il s'était laissé distraire. Les pneus crissèrent, dérapèrent légèrement sur le bitume, comme ébranlés par la puissance encore non contrôlée du bolide, tandis que les autres partaient sur les chapeaux de roues. À ses côtés, Rukia s'agrippait aux tableaux de bord, ses ongles grattant contre les fines grilles de la climatisation. Il était inutile de s'énerver maintenant. Elle prit une grande inspiration, alors qu'Ichigo accélérait pour rattraper les autres. Garder son calme.

-Calme-toi, paysan. Si tu continues à accélérer comme ça, tu ne pourras pas négocier le virage.

À son tour, le pilote remplaçant s'efforça de calmer sa respiration. Mais la vitesse ahurissante l'étourdissait, l'adrénaline dans ses veines crispait chacun de ses muscles et même ses sens aiguisés devenaient un handicap tant il avait l'impression d'être constamment à un cheveu de l'impact. S'il s'était habitué à ces impressions lors des quelques tours de piste qu'il avait effectués dans l'après-midi, les conditions étaient désormais tout autres : la nuit, la lueur des phares, les hangars qui délimitaient la piste, les autres voitures… Tous ces éléments devenaient de nouveaux facteurs qui paralysaient ses mouvements. Il n'osait pas prendre de risques, entravé par ses craintes et les lumières qui défilaient trop vite.

-Ichigo, tu as une bonne ligne droite devant toi. Accélère !

Et malgré l'appréhension qui lui tordait les entrailles, il s'exécuta, son cœur battant toujours plus vite dans sa poitrine, l'excitation s'amplifiant en même temps que la peur, la prise de risque toujours plus grisante.

-Sans phares, ordonna-t-elle à la voiture.

Tout d'un coup, Ichigo se trouva dans le noir complet et dut surmonter un léger instant de panique. Rukia poursuivit ses instructions :

-Ichigo, glisse-toi le plus possible sur la droite, personne ne s'attend à te voir prendre le virage vers l'intérieur. C'est une zone d'ombre, donc tu pourras en doubler quelques-uns avant qu'ils ne réagissent.

-Le virage est serré, fit le conducteur, inquiet.

-Je sais.

Quelque chose dans le ton de Rukia laissait entendre que c'était leur seule chance. Fébrile, Ichigo poussa un peu plus sur l'accélérateur, joua de la boîte de vitesse. Ils dépassèrent les derniers coureurs. Mais les prototypes en tête de course – ceux de la Soul Society – étaient encore loin selon le GPS dont était équipé Sodeno Shirayuki. Ils se rapprochaient, lentement.

-Il faut que tu sois juste derrière eux au niveau du virage.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Tel une ombre, serré sur la droite, le véhicule filait dans l'obscurité des ports, devenant visible aux yeux des autres concurrents lorsqu'il les dépassait, apparaissant alors dans la lumière de leurs phares.

Plus que quelques centaines de mètres. Ichigo serra les dents. Les feux rouges des autres prototypes brillaient plus loin, vagues traînées oscillant sous la propulsion de monstrueux moteurs, pour disparaître soudain.

Le fameux tournant.

-Pleins phares ! cria Rukia à la voiture tandis que le prototype dérapait sous la manœuvre trop violente du rouquin.

Rukia, trop satisfaite de voir que les pilotes devant eux ralentissaient légèrement, surpris par les phares éblouissants dans leurs rétroviseurs, ne se rendit compte qu'au dernier moment que son pilote perdait le contrôle du véhicule.

Ils heurtèrent violemment les battants de la porte d'un hangar dans un crissement de ferraille assourdissant. Le silence se fit pendant une fraction de secondes où Ichigo, sonné, tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Sitôt fait, d'un geste rageur, il redémarra alors que, déjà, les premières voitures les rattrapaient. Ils réussirent à rester dans la course jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée, pour terminer dernier des premiers. Tout juste qualifiés.

L'amer sentiment de la défaite envahit subitement Ichigo. Les deux mains sur le volant, il contemplait la foule, l'incessant rythme sourd de la musique battant la mesure de sa colère. Le rouquin était furieux contre lui-même.

-Pousse-toi, fit Rukia, se glissant au-dessus de lui pour prendre la place conducteur.

Ichigo sortit donc du côté passager, mortifié. Ils avaient frôlé l'accident. Il n'était visiblement pas à la hauteur pour conduire un prototype. Et pour couronner le tout, il mettait Rukia dans une situation délicate : elle était celle qui était censée courir, et jamais elle n'aurait jamais perdu le contrôle de son véhicule comme il l'avait fait. La porte conducteur s'entrouvrit.

-Garce ! commença Ikkaku, visiblement furieux d'avoir été victime de techniques déloyales.

Il se tut en voyant Rukia quitter à son tour l'habitacle, légèrement recroquevillée, sourcils froncés, sa main crispée sur sa poitrine, le souffle court. Le rouquin était pourtant certain qu'elle allait parfaitement bien, quelques minutes auparavant. Était-ce dû à cette course peu glorieuse ? La culpabilité s'insinua dans le cœur d'Ichigo, alors qu'il songeait au besoin de repos de son amie. Parce que, décidemment, non. Une course comme celle-ci, même en tant que passager, n'avait rien de reposant.

Elle chancela.

-Rukia !

Il s'apprêtait à contourner la voiture pour la soutenir, lui demander si tout allait bien, mais il fut devancé par le dénommé Renji. La différence de taille entre l'homme aux cheveux rouges et Rukia était d'autant plus flagrante qu'elle paraissait plus frêle que d'ordinaire. Il posa ses immenses mains sur ses épaules, se pencha vers elle, l'air inquiet et furieux à la fois.

-Tu devrais arrêter.

Elle secoua doucement la tête, signe de refus.

-Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas.

Son ton bas rendu rauque par la souffrance n'en restait pas moins catégorique. Et Renji, pour l'avoir connue dès l'enfance, savait pertinemment qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Après tout, il réagirait probablement de la même façon à sa place : entre sa santé et sa passion, la question ne se posait même pas. Quitte à mourir au volant. Il poussa un profond soupir, s'apprêta à la serrer dans ses bras.

-Rukia.

Renji suspendit son geste. Ichigo tourna la tête vers l'homme qui s'approchait d'eux. Son port altier lui suffit pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Avoir vu le manoir Kuchiki, bien que ce fût de loin, donnait une idée assez juste du personnage, dont Rukia confirma l'identité, dans un murmure :

-Grand frère ?

Il la toisa, glacial, laissa le silence planer un instant, pensant. Renji, tête baissée, soutenait Rukia par le bras. Un frisson parcourut la foule qui, d'instinct, s'était écartée. La voix de Byakuya, un souffle parfaitement audible dans le silence ambiant, se finalement entendre :

-Ne fais plus honte à cette famille.

Ces simples paroles, sèches, tranchantes, laissèrent Rukia muette. Tête basse, elle ravalait son envie de hurler qu'elle avait le droit de vivre sa vie, de mourir comme elle l'entendait, de prouver qu'elle était une bien meilleure pilote que nombreux des clowns ci-présents. Elle prit son mal en patience, tint sa langue. Un scandale en public ne ferait qu'empirer son cas.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui dire ça !

Nombreux furent les regards étonnés qui se rivèrent sur Ichigo. Le rouquin ignora les suppliques silencieuses de son amie, refusant de se taire, de la laisser se faire malmener de la sorte. Il fit quelques pas en avant, se planta fièrement entre Byakuya et sa sœur, en laissant libre cours à la sourde fureur qui grondait en lui.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de considérer sa maladie comme une tare, ni de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle aime, poursuivit-il, sans se laisser démonter par le regard polaire de son vis-à-vis. Ça devrait être tout le contraire, pour un peu que vous la respectiez !

Ce dernier se redressa de toute sa taille, menaçant et hautain, son expression était semblable au calme qui précédait la tempête.

-Abarai, occupe-toi d'elle.

Byakuya tourna les talons sans adresser la moindre parole au rouquin, qui bouillait de rage. Il fit un pas en avant, prêt à poursuivre l'arrogant personnage, mais Rukia lui attrapa le bras.

-Non, Ichigo, souffla-t-elle simplement.

Il ne comprenait pas, il ne pouvait pas comprendre et elle le savait parfaitement.

-S'il-te-plaît, ramène ma voiture.

* * *

><p>La suite bientôt !<br>En espérant que cela vous plait toujours - et ne vous gênez pas pour les remarques !  
>Soyez sage !<p> 


	3. Dark Moon Rising

Me revoici !  
>Bon, rien ne dit que je continuerais longtemps à poster à ce rythme, alors, profitez-en ! Comme toujours, un petit mot de remerciement pour les reviews "anonymes" - les autres ayant déjà eu leurs réponses par MP ! - et une petite courbette pour ma bêta et son incroyable travail à mi-chemin entre la noble conscience professionnelle et la douce maniaquerie.<br>Petite note stupide. J'étais très très fière de moi quand j'ai trouvé ce titre ! Je le trouvais si imagé, si poétique, si bien accordé au manga et au chapitre... Alalala. Je vous assure, je ne me sentais plus. Jusqu'à ce que je me retourne pour voir attraper un tome de Bleach au pif sur mon étagère. Le dix-neuf. Bien évidemment.  
>Ceci étant, je vous prie - par pitié - de ne pas me haïr dès le début de ce chapitre, et de ne pas m'insulter (contrairement à ce que préconise généralement la célèbre Temi-Chou). Vous n'aviez qu'à mieux lire l'absence de pairing en cliquant sur cette fic.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>3 <strong>  
><strong>Dark Moon Rising<strong>

La couette moelleuse formait un cocon de douceur et de chaleur. Rukia ouvrit un œil, laissa son regard se perdre par delà la fenêtre : le ciel automnal se faisait triste et grisâtre, enveloppant la ville dans une bruine persistante. Pas un jour pour se lever. Elle sentit Renji glisser son bras autour de sa taille, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. En prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller, elle se tourna. Du bout des doigts, elle redessina ses tatouages qui se perdaient dans sa nuque.

Elle s'en voulait de lui mentir, à lui aussi. Elle regrettait la comédie de la veille. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais il était le bras droit de son frère et Byakuya Kuchiki ne la laisserait plus sortir de chez elle si jamais il apprenait combien elle était mal en point. La greffe ne viendrait pas plus vite de toute manière, alors autant profiter de la vie.

Ses doigts continuaient de suivre les arabesques, les frôlant avec tendresse. Attentive au rythme de sa respiration, elle se délectait de le voir si paisible.

D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvînt, il avait toujours été son ami. L'affection qu'ils se portaient mutuellement les avait poussés à une relation dépourvue de repères, si bien qu'elle ignorait ce qu'elle éprouvait réellement pour l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Ils jouaient si souvent au chat et à la souris, pour ensuite n'être que les meilleurs amis du monde que lorsqu'elle se réveillait dans ses bras, elle se demandait toujours comment elle avait fait pour atterrir là. Peut-être une passion incontrôlable, se disait-elle.

Elle écouta sa respiration quitter la phase de sommeil, se faisant moins profonde, puis le vit ouvrir les yeux doucement, battre des cils pour chasser la torpeur.

-Bonjour, sourit-elle.

-Tu vas mieux ?

Elle acquiesça, s'efforça de chasser les remords de son esprit, goûta ses lèvres d'un chaste baiser. Il l'attira un peu plus contre lui et elle savoura ce contact, cette proximité. Dans ces moments-là, elle se sentait invincible, capable d'affronter n'importe quelle journée, aussi pluvieuse fût-elle.

-Tu m'as fait peur, avoua-t-il tout bas.

-Je suis désolée.

Il soupira.

-Tu ne devrais pas te surmener de la sorte. Je sais qu'Ukitake t'encourage dans cette voie, mais…

Elle s'écarta de lui et le darda d'un regard furibond, furieuse qu'il pût gâcher un moment pareil en paroles superflues :

-Tais-toi.

-Rukia…

Elle ne se laissa attendrir ni par son ton, ni par sa moue et encore moins par l'insistance de son regard. Cela lui tapait sur les nerfs, à la fin. Pouvait-on cesser de la traiter en grande handicapée, avec un pied déjà dans la tombe en prime ? Elle avait besoin de vivre ! Elle se redressa, s'assit au bord du lit. Il y eut un instant de flottement tandis qu'elle regardait la pointe de ses pieds frôler la moquette. Elle secoua la tête, attrapa un kimono de soie qui traînait au sol qu'elle enfila à la hâte avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Dos contre la porte, elle écouta attentivement ce qui se passait dans la pièce à côté. Elle entendit clairement le soupir las et résigné de Renji, puis le grincement du lit lorsqu'il se leva. Le déclic discret du briquet quand il alluma sa cigarette. Elle se dirigea vers la douche, se débarrassant à la hâte du peu de vêtements qu'elle portait pour chercher le réconfort sous l'eau froide. Elle leva la tête vers le haut pour accueillir le jet sur son visage, en priant pour que cela puisse chasser le battement sourd de son cœur qui résonnait jusqu'à dans ses tympans. Elle retint sa respiration pour ne pas que l'eau infiltre ses poumons, s'apaisa des goutes qui ruisselaient sur sa peau.

Apnée…

-Pense à fermer à clé en te cassant ! entendit-elle hurler malgré la paroi et le bruit de l'eau.

La porte claqua, faisant trembler les murs.

Elle rebaissa la tête, inspira une grande goulée d'air, rageusement.

* * *

><p>-Alors, c'est quoi, c'que tu avais à me montrer ? interrogea Ichigo, dévoré par la curiosité.<p>

En guise de réponse, Chad poussa la lourde porte du garage. Un nuage de poussière aussi volumineux que dense s'éleva, charriant au passage une forte odeur de renfermé et de cambouis. Le roux porta la main à sa bouche, toussa pour chasser cette saloperie de ses poumons, plissa les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aérer ou de nettoyer, s'excusa Chad. Je viens seulement d'en hériter.

Ichigo se demanda un instant quel drôle d'héritage pourrait recevoir son ami, d'un grand-père décédé depuis quelques années déjà. Il ne tarda pas à le deviner lorsqu'il distingua dans la pénombre une voiture – du moins, semblait-il – recouverte d'une bâche. Chad appuya sur l'interrupteur en pénétrant dans la pièce, et la seule ampoule restante renvoya un pauvre éclairage sur l'endroit, révélant l'ombre d'étagères, d'outils, de pièces tout un bric-à-brac de mécanique, paradis du mécanicien. Le plafond étant bas, il ne lui fallut guère longtemps pour visser des ampoules un peu partout. Néanmoins, la lumière émise n'en demeurait pas moins terne et jaunâtre, et ne permettrait pas de travailler dans l'atelier. Un grand ménage et quelques travaux s'imposeraient, mais l'endroit était parfait. Situé en banlieue, dans le quartier du port, il serait possible d'y bricoler à n'importe quelle heure du jour de la nuit sans importuner quiconque. Sans compter la surface dont Chad disposait : on pouvait y garer deux prototypes comme celui de Renji sans le moindre problème tout en disposant de suffisamment de place pour travailler.

Chad s'approcha de la voiture, au centre du garage chichement éclairé et entreprit de retirer délicatement la bâche du véhicule dissimulé afin de ne pas créer un nouveau nuage poussiéreux.

-Un prototype ! s'exclama Ichigo.

Du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Le rouquin en fit rapidement le tour. Il ne s'agissait pourtant que d'une voiture _American Muscle_, à première vue. Mais, au même titre que les différentes équipes de la Soul Society, la marque de la voiture était indéterminée et représentée par un symbole. Les jantes, toujours en place, étaient frappées de ce même symbole et leurs rayons n'avaient rien de commun. La carrosserie, rouillée et cabossée, demandait déjà pas mal de travail. Il n'imaginait même pas le reste. Trouver toutes les pièces pour remettre d'aplomb ce bijou serait un véritable cauchemar. Un coup d'œil sous le capot lui indiqua aussi que le moteur brillait par son absence. S'en procurer un ne serait pas de la tarte.

-Comment t'as appelé ça ?

-Un prototype, répéta Ichigo. Il y a une entreprise, la Soul Society, qui développe ce genre de caisses pour le compte de l'armée et qui les testent illégalement.

-Urahara, mon patron, a déjà mentionné la Soul Society quand les deux mecs sont passés pour qu'on aille chercher une Alfa Brera salement enfoncée.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, tandis qu'Ichigo pensait à toute vitesse : une Alpha… celle de Rukia ? Les deux mecs en question ne seraient-ils pas tout simplement Ikkaku et Renji ? Urahara, le prof complètement barge de l'école, qui se baladait constamment avec un bob rayé ? Ichigo prit un vieux carton pour tabouret de fortune, enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, prenant ses aises. Il semblerait qu'ils aient pas mal de trucs à se raconter.

* * *

><p>Assise en tailleur, à même le sol dans le séjour du minuscule appartement d'Ichigo, Rukia vidait d'une traite un gigantesque verre de grenadine. Le rouquin, quant à lui, s'efforçait de ne pas laisser paraître sa mauvaise humeur. Il avait comme l'impression que rien ne servait de s'énerver, que Rukia avait déjà subi les conséquences de sa comédie de la veille. L'air peiné de Renji, la peur de la perdre, peut-être, ainsi que la réaction glaciale de son frère n'avaient pas dû la laisser indifférente. Néanmoins, lui-même avait eu une sacrée frayeur. Même en tant que copilote, elle ne se ménageait pas. Il avait réellement craint pour sa santé pendant un moment et ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer son entourage qui devait constamment vivre dans cette même inquiétude. D'un autre côté, il comprenait que Rukia voulût absolument faire ses preuves : elle n'en pouvait plus d'être préservée en toute circonstance. Puis autre chose le tracassait et il espérait que, pour une fois, elle n'éluderait pas sa question. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé et croisa les bras.<p>

-Rukia, tu ne m'as jamais donné de précisions sur tes problèmes de santé, précisa-t-il.

Il avait fait un effort pour ne pas paraître accusateur ce qui n'empêcha pas la jeune femme de lui lancer un regard torve. À ce rythme, elle y aurait le droit toute la journée. Ichigo soupira et poursuivit :

-Je veux juste savoir à quoi m'attendre, Rukia.

Certes. Ça, elle pouvait le comprendre. Il était son copilote après tout, il devait être en mesure d'effectuer les premiers gestes de secours pour assurer sa survie. Et s'il devait passer quelques minutes supplémentaires pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait, c'était mettre sa vie en danger plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et puis, si jamais quelqu'un de la Soul Society lui parlait d'elle et qu'il affichait une tête d'ahuri parce qu'il n'était au courant de rien, ils seraient probablement démasqués.

-Promets-moi que tu ne me lâcheras pas une fois que tu sauras, consentit-elle finalement.

-Promis.

-Malformation cardiaque, c'est héréditaire.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et retint _in extremis_ une remarque qui aurait attiré les foudres de Rukia. Oui, elle devrait arrêter, attendre patiemment une greffe si cela était possible non pas surmener le pauvre organe en le shootant à l'adrénaline. Pas étonnant que son entourage se fît du mouron. Face au silence du rouquin, Rukia se leva :

-Je peux me servir une autre grenadine ?

-Fais comme chez toi.

Ce qu'elle faisait déjà de toute façon, songeait-il. Elle se glissa jusqu'au coin cuisine, ouvrit les placards avec une désinvolture sans avoir besoin d'aucune indication. Voilà qui confirmait les pensées d'Ichigo. Quand diable avait-elle trouvé le temps d'explorer son appartement dans les moindres recoins ?

-Au fait, il y a une course, ce soir.

-Deux soirs de suite ?

Rukia haussa les épaules :

-Ce ne sont que les sélections, tu sais. Quand ça deviendra plus sérieux, on en aura moins : les circuits seront plus élaborés, les voitures modifiées entre chaque course. Parfois, il faudra bouger aux quatre coins du pays, aussi. Donc ça demandera plus de préparation.

Logique. Ichigo se demandait néanmoins ce que signifiaient des circuits plus élaborés. Les pistes classiques ne seraient pas du goût de la Soul Society et ses membres complètement barrés, ça il en était certain. Mais que pourraient-ils inventer, alors ? Il se gratta la tête, pensif, avant de demander :

-Ai-je raison de m'inquiéter ?

-Mais nooon. Pas du tout. Il faut juste tester les voitures sous tout un tas de terrains différents, c'est tout. C'est très amusant ! Une année, j'ai eu l'occasion faire une course avec Sodeno Shirayuki sur la glace…

Ichigo pouvait jurer que des étoiles brillaient dans le regard de Rukia. Il ignorait s'il devait sourire gentiment ou bien flipper carrément.

-Tu as gagné j'espère ?

-Au début, j'étais bien partie. C'était magique. Cette voiture est faite pour la glace. Mais le capitaine Kenpachi, avec son prototype de barbare, a failli tuer tout le monde.

Okay. Maintenant, il était complètement flippé.

-En fait, poursuivit Rukia, il conduit une espèce de tank. Je suis étonnée que cet engin puisse rouler aussi vite, avec un tel blindage et des roues aussi énormes. Ceci étant, il pouvait rouler très vite sur la glace, mais avec son poids, nous étions tous certains qu'il ne pourrait jamais passer le premier virage. On était loin de se douter qu'il avait monté des espèces de harpons de chaque côté de sa voiture pour faire pivot. À chaque virage, il se plantait profondément dans la glace du côté où il voulait tourner avec des crochets rétractiles, amochait méchamment la piste dans la foulée, pour repartir sur les chapeaux de roues. Un truc complètement dingue. Les débris de glace ont mis pas mal de pilote hors course. C'est depuis ce jour que l'équipe de la conception a décidé d'améliorer le blindage des voitures. Même si ça les a rendues bien plus lourdes.

Tout en expliquant, Rukia avait attrapé un carnet et des feutres dans son sac pour faire un schéma à son ami. Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Des bolides multicolores, des pics de glaces qui les transperçaient, des visages grotesques… Ce n'était pas du niveau école maternelle, ça ?

-Tu as toujours été aussi nulle en dessin ? Ou bien c'est une séquelle d'un accident ?

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un oreiller en pleine face. Un coup bas qu'il lui rendit presque aussitôt. La bataille fut néanmoins de courte durée puisqu'Ichigo, déséquilibré, tomba de l'accoudoir et atterrit parterre, sur le dos.

-Merde, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien de cassé.

La tête de Rukia apparut au-dessus de lui, depuis le canapé :

-Ça va ?

Il grommela un vague « ouais » en se frottant la tête et se redressa. Il se jura intérieurement qu'il allait lui faire payer. Vraiment. Mais une autre fois, songea-t-il, alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à l'heure qu'affichait son lecteur DVD.

-On devrait y aller, les cours commencent bientôt.

Il acquiesça et partit chercher son sac posé sur la table à manger.

-Au fait, Rukia… Si tu as déjà du travail à la Soul Society, qu'est-ce que tu fais à l'école ?

Il faillit ajouter qu'en plus, elle devait probablement profiter de la richesse incommensurable de la famille Kuchiki, mais jugea plus sage de s'abstenir.

-Pour commencer, ça me permet de ne pas rester enfermée toute la journée dans un bureau. Ensuite, j'approfondis mes connaissances qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, s'avèrent profitables pour la Soul Society. C'est un cursus assez courant, en fait. Shûhei et Renji aussi, viennent à l'école, par exemple.

Logique, dans le fond, songea Ichigo. Le visage de Rukia s'éclaira d'un sourire moqueur.

-Enfin, crois-le ou non, mais mon département est chargé de trouver du personnel pour la Soul Society. Pilotes comme employés de bureau. Le genre de personne qui pullulent plutôt là-bas.

Décidément, cette Soul Society était toujours plus gigantesque aux yeux d'Ichigo. De si nombreux pilotes, ingénieurs, mécaniciens… Une véritable institution.

-Ça doit être chiant, non ? De toujours courir contre son équipe.

-Comment ça ?

-Bah, vous êtes tous de la Soul Society, non ?

Rukia se mit à rire, tout en ramassant ses affaires.

-Non, non. Le tournois porte le nom de la Soul Society parce que cette année, c'est à nous de l'organiser. Mais on a des concurrents. Sinon, ça n'a pas d'intérêt. D'ailleurs, nous ne serons pas seuls, à la course de ce soir.

Ichigo attrapa sa veste et s'engagea dans la cage d'escalier à la suite de Rukia après avoir pris soin de fermer la porte de l'appartement à clé.

-Qui sont les autres ?

-Tu verras !

-Quoi ? Mais, Rukia !

Elle lui tira la langue pour couper court à ses protestations et s'élança en courant dans la rue. Quelle gamine, s'attendait-elle vraiment à ce qu'il la poursuivît à travers la ville pour simplement se rendre en cours ? Elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude ! Du moins, songea-t-il jusqu'à qu'il la vît se précipiter au volant de sa nouvelle voiture. Ichigo resta comme deux ronds de flan.

-Une Lotus Elise ?

-Modifiée par les soins de la Soul Society ! cria Rukia en retour.

On voyait tout de suite où passait l'argent de l'illustre et richissime famille Kuchiki.

-Autant dire que je n'ai aucune chance, marmonna Ichigo, sans se dégonfler pour autant. Bon joueur, il démarra sa Golf, prit le temps d'allumer la radio avant de suivre une Rukia survoltée.

* * *

><p>Le professeur Shihôin termina de noter une formule au tableau, puis fit face à l'amphithéâtre rempli :<p>

-C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Sachez que cette partie de cours magistral est à savoir pour le devoir du professeur Urahara, en fin de semaine.

Les soupirs de mécontentement et les murmures de protestation parcoururent l'amphithéâtre. Yoruichi Shihôin laissa transparaître un sourire satisfait. Alors qu'elle frottait ses mains pour en chasser toute trace de craie, son regard s'éclaira : un peu plus, et elle oubliait. Elle se pencha sur le micro du bureau :

-Kurosaki, viens me voir.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils. Il voulait rentrer direct, lui. Puis, pourquoi était-elle si familière avec lui ? Les autres étudiants allaient se faire des idées. Génial. Bougon, il descendit les marches jusqu'à l'estrade où se trouvait le bureau de la prof.

-Vous m'avez appelé ?

Elle opina du chef, sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux sur lui, obstinément focalisée sur son agenda qu'elle semblait remplir. Poli, il ravala son impatience, jusqu'à ce que l'amphi fût déserté de ses étudiants.

-Bon, Kurosaki. La rumeur court que tu es copilote de Rukia Kuchiki, à la Soul Society.

Elle rit en voyant l'air outrageusement surpris de l'élève.

-Tu pensais vraiment que ce genre de chose ne se savait pas, Kurosaki ?

Oh, il se doutait bien qu'Urahara aurait eu vent de ses petites escapades nocturnes, vu qu'il le savait d'ores et déjà mêlé à toutes ces affaires grâce à Chad. Un peu plus tôt, il apprenait aussi que de nombreux élèves de l'école n'étaient en fait que des employés de la Soul Society. Soit. Mais que tous les profs se passaient le message, il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. Il répondit d'un haussement d'épaules quelque peu bourru. Après tout, Rukia ne lui avait même pas donné de précisions sur le règlement – qui devait probablement exister – et il se trouvait donc dans l'incapacité de dire si, oui ou non, il pouvait parler librement au professeur qui le guettait d'un air espiègle.

-Bon, reprit-elle, Urahara voudrait te voir à son garage, après la course de ce soir.

-Pourquoi ?

Ichigo ne s'étonnait même plus du fait que ses professeurs savaient pour les courses.

-C'est une surprise !

Yoruichi rangea ses quelques affaires à la va-vite dans son sac avant de sortir, sans laisser le temps à l'élève de rétorquer ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Ichigo ne savait pas s'il devait se montrer ravi qu'on lui accordât tant d'attention, ou bien s'il devait être furieux du comportement énigmatique de ces curieux personnages. Une surprise, hein ? N'importe quoi. Il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait leur faire confiance, d'autant plus que la Soul Society semblait se méfier d'Urahara, d'après ce qu'il avait compris du récit de Chad.

Il soupira avant de quitter la salle de classe, yeux mi-clos, pestant intérieurement.

-Tu cours pour la Soul Society, hein ?

Ichigo crut qu'il allait frôler la crise cardiaque. L'étudiant qui lui faisait face remonta ses lunettes du bout des doigts et toisa son camarade de lycée.

-Ishida, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-J'ai un cours, ici. Dois-je te rappeler que les étudiants de l'école de médecine et ceux de l'école d'ingénieur partagent les mêmes amphithéâtres ?

-Ah bon ?

-On en parlait pendant le pique-nique, l'autre jour, Kurosaki. Mais tu devais être trop préoccupé par ces pseudos bolides.

Ichigo commençait à en avoir sa claque, de ce ton suffisant. La condescendance d'Uryû Ishida lui avait toujours tapé sur le système. Plus encore depuis qu'il semblait lui aussi relié d'une façon où d'une autre à la Soul Society. Un sourire arrogant se dessina sur les lèvres du futur médecin, pour qui le silence outré d'Ichigo était une victoire bien délicieuse.

-On se voit à la course de ce soir, Kurosaki.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as parfaitement entendu.

Il disparut à son tour, presque aussi rapide que cette fourbe de Shihôin. Le rouquin enrageait face à tant de mystères. Était-ce si amusant que ça de jouer avec ses nerfs ?

* * *

><p>Sodeno Shirayuki trouva sa place parmi les nombreuses voitures de la Soul Society. Rukia coupa le contact et ils sortirent. Pour l'occasion, ils formaient un drôle de couple, quelque peu décalé parmi la population des lieux. Lui, qui avait toujours préféré les vêtements serrés, portait un jeans étroit et un simple polo, quand les autres préféraient pour beaucoup les larges pantalons et les t-shirt moulants mettaient en valeur des musculatures avantageuses. Quant à Rukia, elle s'obstinait à porter l'une de ses jolies robes évasées, tellement en désaccord avec la coutume vestimentaire – qui consistait à porter le moins de tissu possible – des filles du milieu.<p>

Ichigo porta un regard sur le nombre incroyable de voitures garées dans le stade :

-On est si nombreux à courir ?

-Ce sont des courses par quatre, et par niveau. Le but est de marquer des points.

-Et à quel niveau seras-tu ?

Le rouquin se félicita intérieurement de ne pas avoir utilisé la première personne. Officiellement, c'était Rukia qui courrait.

-Je n'ai pas fait énormément de courses, mais on ne court pas si loin des vices-capitaines, fit-elle dans un sourire.

-Renji, Rangiku et les autres vont courir ? s'étonna Ichigo.

Ce serait bien la première fois qu'il allait voir des « pilotes de légende » à l'œuvre. Peut-être même verrait-il des capitaines ?

-Non, pas les capitaines, le taquina Rukia, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Allez, viens, on va voir l'horaire de ma course.

Elle l'entraîna vers le grand panneau d'affichage, passa devant Renji, l'ignorant avec une superbe à peine dissimulée. Ichigo remarqua ce détail malgré lui. N'étaient-ils pas amis, ces deux là ? Ne l'avait-il pas ramenée la veille ? Il fronça les sourcils face au regard plein d'animosité que lui lança Renji. Il n'aimait pas ça, pas du tout. Plus tard, peut-être, il interrogerait Rukia à ce sujet. Il la suivit docilement jusqu'au point d'observation, c'est-à-dire l'endroit où les gigantesques écrans permettaient de suivre les courses.

-Tiens, Kurosaki ! Je me demandais si tu comptais arriver un jour.

Ichigo pivota pour se trouver face à Ishida, planté devant le panneau indiquant les participants aux différentes courses, peu soucieux de gêner la vue. La condescendance semblait définitivement être un trait de caractère des plus indélébiles chez l'étudiant en médecine.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous ici, Ishida ?

Rukia se tourna vers le rouquin, étonnée :

-Tu connais ce type ?

-Oui, un ami du lycée, fit Ichigo. Pourquoi ?

Rukia et Ishida se toisèrent quelques instants. Kuchiki craignait le pire. Elle connaissait ce visage, pour l'avoir vu dans les dossiers et les journaux. Elle ne s'étonnait pas tellement que son « copilote » fût si peu au courant de l'actualité. Mais son ignorance pourrait coûter cher. Elle fronça les sourcils :

-Tu es l'hériter de la Quincy Corporation, n'est-ce pas?

-Exact. Et toi, tu es la fille adoptive de l'illustre famille Kuchiki.

Ichigo tourna la tête à droite, vers Rukia, puis à gauche, vers Ishida, suivant leur conversation un air perplexe sur le visage. Il se sentait con, pour le coup. Vraiment. Ishida poursuivit :

-Si cela peut te rassurer, Kuchiki, je n'ai pas extorqué d'informations à Kurosaki. Maintenant, si vous permettez, j'ai une course à gagner.

Il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule, laissant enfin l'accès au panneau d'affichage :

_« Course de 23H12 : Kuchiki, Ishida, Shiba, Fisher. »_

-Putain, c'est pas vrai !

* * *

><p>-Prêt ? demanda Rukia.<p>

Silencieux, Ichigo acquiesça. Il jeta un regard en biais à la voiture d'Ishida – un prototype trop blanc, marqué du logo de la Quincy Corporation d'un bleu nuit – et tentait de se remettre un peu de ses émotions. Depuis qu'il était au lycée, il avait dans sa classe l'héritier de la Quincy Corporation, un concurrent de la Soul Society, et il ne l'apprenait que maintenant. Quelques jours auparavant, il ignorait tout des courses qui sillonnaient la ville, tout de ces bolides hors du commun, de cette véritable institution. Bientôt, il apprendrait que c'était l'un des moteurs du tourisme de la région et ne pourrait même plus s'en étonner. Il avait l'étrange impression de se réveiller, comme si depuis quelques temps, il découvrait la face cachée de son univers. Comment avait-il pu rester aveugle aussi longtemps ?

Un vague angoisse noua le ventre du pilote remplaçant. Mains sur le volant, il se concentrait, essayait de comprendre quelles avaient été ses erreurs. Lors de la dernière course, le fait de rouler dans l'ombre n'avait pas été une prise de risque inutile. Prendre le virage à la dernière seconde alors qu'il n'était pas certain de sa maîtrise avait été un acte stupide.

-On ne peut pas se permettre de rouler sans feux, signala Rukia.

-Pourquoi ?

Du bout des doigts, elle actionna l'écran tactile du tableau de bord qui afficha alors une carte du circuit.

-Voilà pourquoi. On traverse la ville. Si les routes sont barrées, un accident peut vite survenir : un promeneur nocturne, une poubelle renversée, n'importe quel obstacle en fait. Sodeno Shirayuki a une grande maniabilité, mais cette voiture n'est pas le tank de Kenpachi.

-Je vois.

Finis les coups fourrés, donc. Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui, que sur ses propres capacités. Ce n'était pas un grand nombre de concurrents comme sa course précédente. Ils n'étaient que quatre. Quatre représentants d'entreprises différentes. Pour une fois, ce ne fut pas Rangiku qui se trouva sur la ligne de départ : il ne fallait pas uniquement des gens de la Soul Society. À sa place, Mila-Rose, une afro-américaine étroitement liée aux courses via tout un réseau dans les bas-fonds de la ville, en relation avec la onzième division. Bien entendu, c'était le genre de choses qu'Ichigo ignorait, si bien qu'il ne s'inquiéta pas du sourire en biais qu'elle adressa à un homme parmi les spectateurs pressés contre les barrières de sécurité. Il se contentait de songer qu'elle était vêtue aussi courtement que les autres et se réjouissait que Rukia faisait des entorses au règlement vestimentaire.

-_Ready ?_

Ichigo sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, comme à chaque fois. Il ne pouvait pas perdre. Pas contre Ishida. Il ne pouvait pas pardonner à son ami de lui avoir caché un tel secret.

-_Steady ?_

Il ne pouvait pas perdre, car ce serait compromettre Rukia. S'il la connaissait que depuis peu, il voulait qu'elle pût réaliser ses rêves. Il pouvait l'y aider. Il suffisait juste qu'il devînt meilleur. Plus rapide. Plus habile. Oui, un meilleur pilote.

-_GO ! _

Les moteurs rugirent dans la nuit, couvrant musique, encouragements et autres sons. Quelques secondes plus tard, les voitures tournaient déjà au bout de la rue, s'élançant dans les méandres de la ville. Un parcours qui traversait aussi bien les grands boulevards que les ruelles sombres, justes assez larges pour y faire passer les bolides.

Au volant, Ichigo rageait. Il n'avait pas réussi à dépasser Ishida avant le moment crucial où ils s'engageaient dans une série de petites allées : impossible de dépasser avant d'avoir parcouru la majorité du circuit. De plus, il peinait à ne pas se laisser distancer, l'autre faisant preuve d'une dextérité au volant assez incroyable. Rukia, aussi, demeurait coite. Non pas qu'elle n'avait rien à dire ou aucun conseil à proférer, mais elle craignait de briser la concentration de son pilote. Il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal – pas aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait fait néanmoins – et ne pouvait que le féliciter de ses progrès en si peu de temps. Elle observa quelques instants son profil que les lampadaires éclairaient par intermittence et nota son regard déterminé fixé sur la route, ou plus spécifiquement sur les phares arrière du prototype Quincy. Cela finit de la convaincre de se priver de remarques.

-Rukia, dans combien de temps avant qu'on retourne sur les grands boulevards ?

Elle consulta l'écran de Sodeno Shirayuki.

-Pas avant les derniers kilomètres…

C'était juste. Beaucoup trop juste. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Elle plissa les yeux, zooma plusieurs fois pour obtenir un plan en trois dimensions des rues. Jusqu'à y trouver leur salut.

-Ichigo, il va y avoir un parking sur ta droite, après le prochain virage !

Il hocha la tête, ne se donnant pas la peine de regarder le plan de peur de perdre le contrôle. Il se fia uniquement aux descriptions de Rukia : normalement, il devrait y avoir une grille à l'entrée qui ne ferait aucun poids face aux pare-chocs du bolide, et une barrière à la sortie.

-N'aie pas peur d'y aller à fond.

Le virage vînt. Sec, mais contrôlé. Ichigo fonça dans la grille sans même ciller. Heureusement, le parking était désert, il pouvait lancer la voiture à pleine vitesse sur toute la longueur du parking pour rattraper son retard. La sortie se fît de manière un peu plus délicate. Trop rapide. Trop violente. Il passa à quelques millimètres de la collision, que ce fût avec le mur de l'allée et ou la voiture d'Ishida. Mais il l'avait dépassé ! Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

-Il s'en est fallu de peu, murmura Rukia.

-Ça va ? s'enquit le pilote.

-T'inquiète pas pour moi, et surveille ton rétroviseur, crétin.

En effet, Ishida, une fois la surprise passée, avait repris du poil de la bête et leur collait furieusement au train. Une fois sur les boulevards, ils devraient s'attendre au pire. Peut-être même avant.

Ils débouchèrent comme des fous, les pneus crissèrent sur le béton. Virage trop large, encore. Rukia pesta, une fois de plus, tandis qu'Ichigo redressait le prototype. Ils avaient encore un tout petit peu d'avance… Il ne pouvait pas perdre.

-Ichigo !

Il ne répondit en rien au cri de Rukia.

Il ne pouvait pas perdre.

La sueur glissait le long de son front, de son dos.

Il ne pouvait pas perdre.

Ils étaient côte à côte…

Il ne pouvait pas perdre.

La ligne d'arrivée se profilait, ils s'approchaient à toute vitesse.

Il ne pouvait pas perdre !

* * *

><p>L'amer goût de la défaite. Il n'avait pas fini premier. Il s'en était fallu de si peu ! Appuyé contre la voiture, les yeux rivés sur les écrans de diffusion, Ichigo ruminait ses sombres pensées. Est-ce qu'ils marquaient des points pour la Soul Society, au moins, avec ce classement ? Il s'apprêta à poser la question à Rukia, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres. Mais la pilote de la treizième division ne le remarqua pas, fronçant les sourcils à la vue de son ami d'enfance qui approchait.<p>

-_Ex aequo _? Tu me déçois un peu, Rukia, fit Renji, ses prunelles emplies de suspicion et d'animosité fixant le roux.

Ichigo lui rendit un regard semblable, n'appréciant guère les sous-entendus que la réplique supposait. Il admettait volontiers que Rukia avait toujours été meilleure que lui, c'était évident. Mais, qu'on critique sa façon de conduire l'horripilait. Ainsi que le manque de précaution du vice-capitaine. Après tout, s'il s'était trompé ? Se doutait-il seulement du mal qu'il aurait pu faire à Rukia ? Le mal qui lui faisait, par conséquent ? Car, ce n'était que lui rappeler sa maladie. S'il avait été un ami véritable, il se serait d'abord préoccupé de ce qu'elle ressentait. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à répliquer quelque chose dans cette idée, mais fut devancé par la jeune femme :

-Je te déçois, Abarai ?

Elle croisa les bras en attente d'une réponse qui ne venait pas. Elle poursuivit, d'une voix rendue sourde par la colère :

-Et bien, magne-toi d'aller gagner ta course, si tu ne veux pas connaître le véritable sens du mot déception.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges secoua la tête, darda encore une fois sur Ichigo un regard méprisant, avant de tourner les talons en direction de son prototype, Zabimaru. Le pilote remplaçant attendit quelques instants qu'il fût suffisamment éloigné, avant de siffler à Rukia :

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Plus tard, éluda-t-elle, en se dirigeant nonchalamment vers les écrans.

Ichigo la retint par l'épaule.

-Il te soupçonne, Rukia. Il _me_ soupçonne.

-Je sais. Il me connaît trop bien… Mais il ne pourra rien prouver, j'y veillerai.

Elle se dégagea, plantant un Ichigo déboussolé. À son tour, elle se dirigea vers son prototype et fila. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à ce pauvre Kurosaki pour réaliser qu'elle venait de le planter là. Et qu'il ne savait pas comment rentrer. Il aurait bien demandé de l'aide à Ishida si ce dernier, blessé dans sa fierté, n'avait pas décidé de rentrer aussitôt la course terminée.

Il poussa un profond soupir et songea à interpeller Ikkaku qui passait par là. Mais ce dernier ne l'entendit pas, trop occupé à se diriger vers les écrans. La rumeur excitée traversa la foule à la vitesse d'un tsunami : « C'est au tour des vice-capitaines ! ». Tous se collaient aux écrans. D'après Ichigo, les spectateurs devaient être deux fois plus nombreux que lors des premières courses. Était-ce donc si spectaculaire ? Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer immédiatement, il devait bien avouer qu'une distraction serait bienvenue. Sans compter que l'observation faisait aussi partie de l'apprentissage.

* * *

><p>Toujours hanté par le regard suspicieux de Renji, Ichigo traversait la ville à pied, profitant de l'air nocturne, frais et revigorant. Il avait laissé Ikkaku le déposer devant chez lui, puis n'avait pas eu le cœur à prendre la voiture pour se rendre au garage d'Urahara. Un bon bout de chemin pour prendre le temps de réfléchir. Aux courses époustouflantes auxquelles il avait assisté et donc à son besoin évident de progresser. Au comportement de Rukia, pour commencer, qu'il peinait à comprendre. Aux éventuelles conséquences de ses actes, aussi. Car ils trichaient. Renji l'avait-il deviné ? Et s'il en parlait à ses supérieurs ? Que se passerait-il ? Ce n'était que maintenant qu'Ichigo réalisait sa bêtise : la Soul Society travaillait pour l'Armée. Tout ce bordel, c'était classé « secret défense ». Dans ce genre de cas, que faisait-on des petits rigolos qui jouaient aux pilotes par substitution ?<p>

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées à la vue du garage. Une autre interrogation : qu'est-ce que Urahara et Shihôin manigançaient ? Le garage était vide.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? appela-t-il.

Le rouquin fit quelques pas dans l'obscurité.

-Urahara ?

L'appel résonna dans un écho curieux. La lumière s'alluma d'un coup, aveuglante, et Ichigo se trouva nez à nez avec le professeur Urahara, son éternel bob vissé sur la tête, éventail entre les mains.

-Bonsoir !

Il manqua de peu de tomber à la renverse, pesta, gesticula :

-Mais vous êtes complètement malade !

En y songeant bien, la folie d'Urahara n'avait rien de nouveau. Peut-être fallait-il songer à se résigner. Ou à se préparer à ce genre de petites farces, à l'avenir. La main sur son cœur, comme si cela pouvait arrêter le rythme erratique de ses battements, Ichigo lança un regard impétueux au professeur.

-Moi qui croyais que tu aimais les sensations fortes !

-N'importe quoi !

Oui, il aimait les sensations fortes. Il aimait sentir le battement rapide, puissant et régulier de son cœur lorsque la course le rendait fébrile. Il n'aimait pas être terrorisé par un vieux fou qui le prenait par surprise dans un garage au beau milieu de la nuit.

Un rire familier parvint à ses oreilles. Ichigo releva la tête, pour apercevoir Yoruichi en haut des escaliers. Elle les descendit de sa démarche féline, un sourire mutin aux lèvres :

-Tu ne serais pas ici si tu n'aimais pas les sensations fortes, Kurosaki.

Elle n'avait pas tort.

-Justement. J'aimerais bien connaître la raison de ma présence, maugréa l'étudiant.

Yoruichi lui fit signe de la suivre. Ichigo s'exécuta à la suite d'Urahara après un bref moment d'hésitation, sans parvenir à chasser la méfiance de ses pensées.

-Et voici Zangetsu ! s'exclama le propriétaire du garage, soulevant la porte d'un box situé dans le fond.

-C'est mieux d'avoir sa propre voiture, hein ? fit Yoruichi, visiblement aussi ravie qu'Urahara de leur petit effet.

Et pour un effet, c'était un sacré effet. Le prototype était d'un noir profond aux reflets pourpres, dénué de tout motif. Les phares formaient deux fentes étroites dont la lumière d'un blanc éclatant tranchait l'obscurité. Ichigo en fit le tour plusieurs fois. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il devait y avoir une mention quelque part, un détail qui lui échappait…

-Sa propre voiture ? répéta-t-il bêtement, à court de mots.

Les professeurs approuvèrent de concerts. Où diable était le piège ?

-Tu ne veux pas faire un tour avec ? s'étonna Urahara.

Si, bien sûr que si ! Il n'avait qu'une envie ! Son propre prototype, le conduire, le dompter, l'adapter toujours au mieux ! Mais, avant, il devait savoir…

-J'ai juste besoin de collecter des données, lui assura Urahara. Ce prototype est de ma propre conception. Mais je ne peux pas le conduire, il nous faut bien un pilote.

À l'air mystérieux qu'affichait son interlocuteur, le rouquin comprit qu'il devrait se contenter de cette explication pour le moment.

Ichigo attrapa les clés, ouvrit la portière, mit le contact aussitôt. Du bout des doigts, il caressa le tableau de bord électronique, plus simple, plus intuitif que celui de Sodeno Shirayuki.

-Zangetsu, souffla-t-il.

Zangetsu.

* * *

><p>Ne me tapez pas, hein.<br>Enfin, si vous désirez protester, la review est là pour ça, sinon ! Mais ne m'achevez surtout pas, ô grandes fans du IchiRuki. Parce que, sinon, vous ne saurez pas la fin.  
>Donc, à bientôt !<p> 


	4. Dead End

Il fait moche chez vous ?  
>Le temps me déprime un peu, si bien que je poste ce chapitre un jour à l'avance.<br>Alors, alors, que vous dire ? Un grand merci, déjà, pour les reviews ! Elles me font plaisir, me motivent et par certaines questions ou suggestions me permettent d'aller chercher plus loin ou de m'interroger sur certains détails. Et finalement, vous ne m'avez pas tellement insultée ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

(Edit : merci à Tenshi259 pour la correction complémentaire !)

* * *

><p><strong>4 <strong>  
><strong>Dead-end<strong>

L'automne approchait et c'était pourtant un soleil de plomb qui rythmait l'existence dans cette ville californienne de bord de mer. Ichigo, en nage, maudissait la chaleur infernale alors qu'il travaillait avec Chad dans l'atelier légué par son grand-père. Tôt dans la matinée, il avait conduit Zangetsu en ces lieux et avait demandé à son ami s'il pouvait y entreposer le prototype. Une longue journée avait suivi. Il avait commencé par raconter à son ami ses aventures de la veille au soir et surtout ce qui concernait Ishida. Chad ne cacha pas sa surprise, même s'il savait déjà que l'héritier de la Quincy Corporation leur cachait bien trop de choses depuis toutes ces années. Puis, de discussions en discussions, ils en étaient venus à passer la journée ensemble : l'après-midi avait bien avancé, ils avaient déjeuné rapidement des sandwiches, agrémentés de quelques bières puis s'étaient mis au travail. Chad avait déjà trouvé quelques pièces essentielles pour remettre son héritage d'aplomb. Le prototype, nommé _El Diablo,_ avait été entièrement démonté et le nouveau moteur commençait à prendre forme. Puis, Chad avait réalisé que travailler avec tant de matériel obsolète n'était pas possible et avait entrepris de faire quelques travaux dans le garage avec l'aide de son ami. Il s'agissait dans un premier temps de faire du tri : virer tout ce qui n'était plus utilisable, se débarrasser des étagères rouillées, refixer ce qui pouvait l'être et réorganiser l'espace. Une fois le vide fait, Chad commencerait à partir en quête de matériel d'occasion.

Ichigo finissait justement de démonter une étagère en aluminium et en jeta les derniers morceaux dans un large carton, tout en conservant les vis et boulons réutilisables.

-Eh, Chad, on fait une pause ? demanda-t-il.

Le mexicain acquiesça, attrapa le carton plein d'encombrants près du rouquin et se dirigea vers la sortie. Ichigo, lui, restait toujours aussi impressionné par la force hors du commun de son ami. Il secoua la tête et parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du frigo nouvellement installé. Il en sortit deux bières, les décapsula et tira deux caissons à l'ombre du garage pour s'y asseoir avec un soupir d'aise. Quand Chad l'eut rejoint, le rouquin lui tendit sa bière qu'il accepta avec joie. Assis côte à côte par un tel temps de canicule, ils savourèrent leurs boissons, ravis.

-C'est crevant, mais on avance, fit Ichigo.

-Ouais. Merci.

Ichigo haussa des épaules. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire de toute façon. La prochaine course était dans une semaine et il avait déjà fait tout son travail pour l'école. Non pas qu'il s'acharnait particulièrement dans les études, mais il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux s'y prendre à l'avance, puisque ses activités nocturnes pourraient l'empêcher de rendre ses devoirs en temps et en heure. Il but quelques gorgées de bière, si rafraîchissante par une chaleur pareille, puis grimaça en voyant son T-shirt trempé de sueur. Ces températures devenaient vraiment insupportables. Il pivota légèrement sur son siège de fortune pour contempler leur œuvre. Puis, son regard glissa inexorablement vers l'ombre de Zangetsu, dans le fond du garage. Il avait hâte. Vraiment. Le peu qu'il avait conduit la veille ne lui avait pas suffi. Cette voiture était parfaite.

-Quand on aura fini _El Diablo_, on fera une course, hein.

-Okay.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. C'était ça qui était beau dans leur amitié : pas besoin de parler sans arrêt. Ils ne s'en comprenaient que mieux.

Le crissement des pneus sur le goudron tira les deux amis de leur pause pourtant bien méritée : Rukia, au volant de sa Lotus Elise, effectua un dérapage contrôlé, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas assez sales comme ça. Elle sortit de sa voiture comme une furie, se campa devant Ichigo, sans même se donner la peine de saluer Chad. Poings sur les hanches, elle fulminait :

-Impossible de te joindre !

Ah, oui, il avait laissé son téléphone dans sa voiture. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'à ce qu'on le lui fît remarquer. Tant pis.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle lui tendit un papier, toute colère oubliée, puis se présenta cérémonieusement auprès de Chad, qui commençait sérieusement à songer que cette fille avait quelques problèmes comportementaux. Le rouquin, lui, survola la feuille.

-Et bien quoi ? Il y aurait un nouveau prototype en ville, et alors ?

Rukia leva les yeux au ciel. Elle oubliait parfois qu'Ichigo était encore novice.

-Tout nouveau prototype, s'il ne fait pas déjà partie de l'une des quatre entreprises concurrentes, est considéré comme hors-la-loi. Seuls les pilotes d'exception peuvent parvenir à se faire respecter en solo après avoir fait leurs preuves. Et encore. Généralement, ils finissent par intégrer une des équipes, contre des sommes d'argent suffisamment avantageuses.

-Je vois…

-En bref, poursuivit Rukia, on sera de sortie tous les soirs, à la recherche du fameux pilote en question. Les personnes qui le trouveront gagneront des points bonus pour le tournoi !

Tous les soirs ? Mais, comment pourrait-il se débrouiller pour passer toutes les nuits au volant et subir ensuite les journées de cours ? Comment pourrait-il préparer ses exposés et ses examens ? Il n'était pas un surhomme, aux dernières nouvelles… C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire remarquer quand il perçut une lueur malsaine dans le regard de Rukia. Ichigo se résigna :

-Je vois. À quoi ressemble ce prototype ?

Rukia lui reprit la feuille des mains et lut :

-Signalisation : couleur noire, néons d'un rouge sombre, taille basique, sigle flamme, motorisation-

-Euh… Ils ne parleraient pas ce prototype-ci, par hasard ? l'interrompit Ichigo, désignant du pouce Zangetsu, dans l'ombre du garage.

La jeune femme demeura silencieuse quelques instants. Cela devait être une plaisanterie.

-Ichigo, à qui est cette voiture ?

-À moi. C'est Urahara qui-

-On est dans la merde.

* * *

><p>Renji faisait les cents pas en pestant.<p>

Seul, dans son appartement, il ne parvenait pas à chasser le doute de son esprit. Il était presque certain que ce n'était pas la conduite de Rukia : bien trop brutale, pas assez fluide. Rukia était passée maîtresse dans l'art d'accélérer à la bonne allure, ainsi les autres concurrents ne pouvaient pas deviner immédiatement combien elle prenait de la vitesse. Elle savait prendre ses virages au bon millimètre près, savait se placer sur la défensive quand il le fallait. Sa conduite – ou celle de ce cher Kurosaki, si ses soupçons se confirmaient – était désormais complètement erratique, un style bourrin sans subtilité, si ce n'était les quelques stratagèmes inventés. Un débutant. Un simple débutant. Pas Rukia. Il avait appris à conduire à Rukia avant même qu'elle eût l'âge légal. Il avait été trimbalé de maisons d'accueil en foyers avec elle. Ils avaient fait leurs premières escapades nocturnes ensemble. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, Rukia était tout à fait capable de ce genre de fourberies. Se faire passer pour un autre. Comploter dans le dos de tout le monde. Mais pas dans son dos à lui. Elle ne le trahirait pas de la sorte. Si ?

Le doute, vicieux, le rongeait depuis des heures. Il tournait en rond, tel un lion en cage, poussait quelques fois des soupirs agacés ou frappait rageusement le mur. La tension le rendait irritable, chaque muscle de son corps demandait à se défouler. Parfois, la onzième division lui manquait : ce qu'il pouvait avoir envie d'arpenter les bas-fonds de la ville, tabasser le premier pauvre mec qui lui prendrait la tête ! Qu'il désirait évacuer son stress en s'enivrant et en se laissant aller à cette joie morbide pour le combat ! Le capitaine Kuchiki ne lui permettrait pas, cependant. Si Renji possédait sa place actuelle, c'était justement parce qu'il avait travaillé à la onzième division avant. Il était donc le mieux placé pour prévoir quels mouvements étaient possible avec la police, sans pour autant se mettre à dos les gros poissons de la mafia et vice-versa. Un gain de temps et une prise de risque moindre étaient indispensables pour pouvoir jouer sur les deux tableaux.

Jouer sur deux tableaux… À quoi jouait Rukia, au juste ?

Plus que le doute, c'était la jalousie qui grondait en lui. Pourquoi ce rouquin ? Pourquoi passait-elle autant de temps avec lui ? Il espérait de tout cœur que sa théorie était fondée. Qu'il était le pilote de substitution. La colère. Elle lui hurlait d'aller voir Rukia, maintenant, de lui cracher au visage son égoïsme et ses sentiments. Elle ne pouvait pas le torturer de la sorte. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser avaler par cette spirale infernale de sentiments contradictoires. Il ne voulait pas laisser son cœur se remplir de haine, de ressentiment, de toutes ces choses négatives. Renji était quelqu'un qui vivait spontanément, à fond, que pour les bons moments. Il vivait pour la course, pour l'adrénaline, pour s'amuser, pour avancer. Seulement, dans l'immédiat, il ne savait plus comment aller de l'avant. Il avait perdu un élément clé de son existence bienheureuse. Rukia s'éloignait, il le sentait. Et il ne pourrait jamais supporter de la perdre. Encore moins avant l'heure.

Il soupira, se laissa tomber sur le canapé, attrapa son téléphone portable. Déboussolé. C'était le mot. Tout était chamboulé. Et cela ne pouvait tout simplement pas continuer. Pour son bien comme pour celui de Rukia. Le _smartphone_ tournait dans ses mains : dernier signe d'hésitation avant la décision. Il composa un numéro.

-Allô, capitaine ?

* * *

><p>-Tiens ! Mais c'est mon petit Chad que voilà !<p>

Sado Yasutora, un mètre quatre-vingt dix-sept, cent douze kilos, baissa la tête pour voir le dessus du bob de son patron. Il avait décidé de se rendre au garage hors de ses horaires de travail afin d'interroger l'étrange propriétaire à propos de la régulation en vigueur concernant les prototypes. Un peu plus tôt, la conversation entre Rukia et Ichigo l'avait alarmé : ne pourrait-il pas conduire _El Diablo_ sans avoir d'abord obtenu l'accord de la Soul Society ? Et qui lui disait qu'il l'aurait, cet accord ? Urahara était forcément au courant et avait pourtant fourni les pièces nécessaires à Chad pour retaper son bolide. Il avait offert Zangetsu à Ichigo.

Il pressentait quelque sombre manigance.

-Allons, allons, tu es bien silencieux. Entre donc !

Urahara ne perdait rien de son sourire et de ses manières grotesques. Mais il fallait croire que le monde devenait fou. Complètement dingue. Parce que Rukia avait chopé Ichigo par le col et l'avait traîné sans ménagement jusqu'à sa voiture pour ensuite démarrer comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il s'étonnait qu'elle fût toujours en possession son permis. Vraiment. Bref, ces deux-là non plus ne savaient pas se comporter convenablement. Ils l'avaient planté là, devant son garage, sans même prendre la peine de le saluer, trop préoccupés par les ennuis qui leur tomberaient dessus. Il pénétra dans la maison attenante au garage.

-Alors ? demanda Urahara, en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Chad prit place sur le fauteuil, juste en face. Tessaï servit un thé aux senteurs subtiles, dont lui seul avait le secret et sortit des biscuits. Le jeune garagiste alla droit au but :

-On ne peut pas courir sans autorisation de la Soul Society, puisque nous sommes sur le territoire de l'entreprise, je me trompe ?

-En effet, pas de prototype autorisé, répondit Urahara, soudain sérieux.

-Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous en avoir donné la possibilité ?

-Parce qu'on va obtenir la permission.

-Comment ?

-La Soul Society va bientôt avoir besoin de tous les coureurs disponibles.

* * *

><p>Les couloirs froids et déserts donnaient des frissons dans le dos à ce pauvre Renji. Il se trouvait dans les souterrains de la ville, sous le siège de la Soul Society, dans les lugubres Laboratoires de la douzième division. À ce niveau, cela n'avait plus rien de la mécanique : les matériaux utilisés, les moteurs, les blindages, les circuits électroniques pourraient difficilement être améliorés, si bien qu'une partie infime de la division s'en occupait, sous la direction de Nemu. Le reste s'occupait de choses plus délicates, qui avaient donné le nom de Laboratoires aux quartiers de la division. Il s'agissait pour le génialissime Mayuri Kurotsuchi de créer de nouveaux carburants plus performants, des combinaisons qui accélèreraient le démarrage, ou encore tout ce qui touchait à la pointe de la technologie dans les prototypes. Et il récoltait les informations les plus importantes pour tenir au courant l'armée de l'avancement des projets.<p>

Renji soupira. Cet homme était complètement flippant il le soupçonnait d'être un brin psychopathe. Il préférait de loin le capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi et sa folie meurtrière, parce qu'au moins, on savait à quoi s'attendre. Il arriva devant une lourde porte d'acier et une caméra flottante quitta son perchoir pour venir voleter devant lui.

« Vice-capitaine Abarai. » annonça une voix électronique désincarnée.

Les portes coulissèrent lentement et Renji pénétra dans la pièce :

-Capitaine Kurotsuchi, salua-t-il.

Ce dernier pivota, son étrange masque sur son visage pour ne pas respirer les composants toxiques qu'il manipulait à longueur de journée. À bien y réfléchir, jamais Renji n'avait eu l'occasion de voir cet homme débarrassé de son attirail.

-Que voulez-vous ?

En plus d'être flippant, il ne faisait aucun cas des bonnes manières, l'animal.

-Le capitaine Kuchiki m'a envoyé vous donner ceci, répondit-il néanmoins, sans se formaliser.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges lui tendit une enveloppe cachetée du sceau de la sixième division, avec la prudence toute mesurée de l'enfant qui craint la morsure de la bête. Mal à l'aise, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi ce Mayuri, pourtant grand adepte de la technologie, ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un message téléphonique tracé et analysé, ou encore d'un message électronique pour les informations capitales. Non, non. Il y avait toujours des larbins à promener, c'était bien connu. Une fois la lettre lue, Mayuri la glissa dans une drôle de machine, sous le regard médusé de Renji.

« Lettre authentique. Incinération en cours. Incinération terminée. » fit la machine.

-C'est quoi, c'truc ?

Mayuri ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre, si ce n'était en jetant un regard désolé. Tant d'ignorance… Quelle tristesse. Il se dirigea vers les gigantesques écrans tactiles, sélectionna les données des coureurs de la Soul Society.

-Donc, le capitaine Kuchiki souhaite savoir s'il n'y avait pas des anomalies sur Sodeno Shirayuki…

-C'est bien ça.

La voiture de Rukia s'afficha à l'écran, accompagnée d'une série de données et de graphiques auxquels Renji ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Le capitaine de la douzième division pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué :

-Étrange.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda Renji aussitôt.

Le pilote de Zabimaru sentait le malaise grandir en lui, étouffant. Parce qu'il avait déjà une bonne idée de la réponse. Et qu'il en connaissait parfaitement les moindres conséquences. Parce qu'il avait vu le regard déterminé de son capitaine alors qu'il lui avait tendu la lettre. Rukia ne ferait pas exception à la règle.

-De toute évidence, poursuivit Kurotsuchi, soit mademoiselle Kuchiki a décidé de changer radicalement de style de conduite, soit elle n'est plus la personne derrière le volant.

Il donna un papier tout juste imprimé à Renji, indiquant résultats de l'analyse et diverses hypothèses.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya Tôshirô, capitaine de la dixième division de la Soul Society, épluchait un énième rapport plutôt inquiétant. Déjà, le matin même, il avait frôlé la crise cardiaque en avisant un mail d'un informateur. Un prototype inconnu filmé par les caméras de sécurité de la ville. Étouffer l'affaire allait s'avérer plus que délicat. Maintenant, on lui annonçait qu'un habitant de la ville avait envoyé une vidéo sur Internet de ce même bolide, s'arrêtant gentiment à un feu rouge. Il était déjà délicat de dissimuler ce genre d'engins, alors si en plus ils prenaient le temps de s'arrêter, ils n'en devenaient que plus repérables. Tout membre de la Soul Society connaissait pourtant les règles élémentaires des pilotes de prototypes : s'en tenir aux itinéraires et aux horaires autorisés, ne jamais s'arrêter, toujours garer la voiture dans un des garages protégés de l'entreprise. Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué.<p>

-Bonjour, capitaine !

-C'est à cette heure-là que tu arrives, Matsumoto ?

Jamais sa subordonnée ne se ferait au concept de ponctualité.

-Ouh, vous avez l'air de méchante humeur…

Hitsugaya s'intima le calme. S'énerver contre Matsumoto était de toute façon inutile cela ne changerait en rien son comportement. Il lui tendit, affable, les rapports qu'il avait reçu. Elle les survola rapidement.

-C'est moche, commenta-t-elle. On va avoir des problèmes pour se débarrasser de cette vidéo. Je veux dire, sur le réseau, cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile, mais l'originale ?

-Il va falloir demander de l'aide à Soi Fon.

-Quelle galère, quand même.

Hitsugaya soupira. Tous ces ennuis arrivaient précisément durant la saison des courses.

-Bonjour, Tôshirô !

L'intéressé releva la tête, en protestant :

-C'est capitaine Hitsugaya, Hinamori !

Avaient-ils tous décidé de le contrarier ? Il était certes bien précoce pour être capitaine, ce jeune prodige, et son amie d'enfance, Hinamori Momo, se faisait un plaisir de le lui rappeler en omettant les titres honorifiques conformes à la hiérarchie. Ça et son vice-capitaine quelque peu déjanté… Il s'estimait gâté. Hinamori jeta un regard entendu à Matsumoto :

-C'est moi, ou il est de mauvaise humeur ?

-Ça suffit, vous deux ! Matsumoto, va faire un tour chez la deuxième division pour voir ce qu'ils peuvent faire. Hinamori, vois si ton capitaine peut nous débloquer des fonds pour étouffer cette affaire.

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent, s'apprêtant à partir. Mais elles furent interrompues dans leur mouvement par un messager qui déboulait dans la pièce :

-Capitaine Hitsugaya ! Vice-capitaines Matsumoto et Hinamori ! Un ordre de poursuite a été lancé sur Rukia Kuchiki.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Rangiku, étonnée.

-Elle est soupçonnée d'avoir triché lors des précédentes courses, en faisant conduire son copilote à sa place.

Le messager fit volte-face aussitôt l'information délivrée, ayant un nombre non négligeable de membres de la Soul Society à informer. Hitsugaya se massa les tempes, ignorant le bavardage des deux femmes qui débattaient sur la question. Tout se corsait. Et tout était probablement lié. D'un geste agacé, il congédia son vice-capitaine et son amie d'enfance qui partirent immédiatement effectuer les tâches qu'il leur avait confiées. Il aurait volontiers profité du calme proféré par ce départ, mais lui-même devait discuter avec le capitaine Komamura, de la septième division, afin de voir ce qu'il en serait du dispositif de sécurité mis en place.

La journée allait être longue.

Et dès que la nuit serait tombée, la chasse serait ouverte.

* * *

><p>-Quelle chiasse ! pesta Zaraki.<p>

Au volant de son prototype tank, le capitaine pestait. Il se trouvait dans le quartier latino de la ville, devant une série de vieilles bicoques et de vieux garages. Pas de fameux Kurosaki ni de Kuchiki dans le coin. Juste une ridicule voiture, une Golf, sagement garée à cheval sur le trottoir.

-C'est parce que tu ne m'as pas écoutée, ça, Ken ! fit la petite fille à côté de lui, sur un ton reproche. Si tu avais tourné à droite et non à gauche, on serait peut-être arrivés à temps.

-Tu m'as dit de tourner à gauche, idiote !

-Non, j'ai dit à droite ! Et puis, si tu acceptais d'installer un GPS sur ton prototype…

-Seuls les faibles en ont besoin pour gagner une course !

D'un geste rageur, il appuya sur l'accélérateur, faisant glapir Yachiru de surprise et de bonheur.

-Vas-y, Ken !

Le fracas de la taule froissée et de véhicules heurtés ameuta tout le voisinage. Déjà, tout le monde s'affolait, les curieux sortaient, la rue se trouva dehors. On murmurait son étonnement, on hurlait son outrage. Déjà, les vieilles mégères faisaient le lien entre cet acte de vandalisme et les deux petits jeunes tout récemment installés – des ennuis !

-_¡Voy a llamar a la policía!_

Kenpachi et Yachiru contemplaient l'œuvre, ces voitures encastrées les unes dans les autres, mais surtout la Golf, qui n'avait plus grand-chose de récupérable. Quant au bolide blindé, il n'avait même pas une égratignure.

-On va se prendre un savon ! s'exclama Yachiru d'un ton enjoué.

-On s'en fout.

Kenpachi enclencha la marche arrière et le bolide fila à toute allure. Pas question de devoir rendre des comptes à la police. Même si la perspective de narguer ces lents de poulets avait quelque chose d'alléchant. À peine eut-il parcouru quelques kilomètres à travers la ville que déjà, un message radio annonça par le biais des hauts parleurs du tableau de bord :

_« Message à toutes les divisions ! La voiture de Rukia Kuchiki a été repérée au nord de la ville, dans les environs du centre commercial. Je répète, le véhicule de Rukia Kuchiki a été repéré au nord de la ville, au niveau du centre commercial. »_

-Enfin ! s'extasia la petite Yachiru, toujours aussi enthousiaste.

-Merde, fit simplement Kenpachi.

Il afficha la carte de la ville qui lui indiquait par la même occasion la position des autres véhicules de la Soul Society. Étant au sud, il était sans aucun doute le plus éloigné de la fugitive. Mais il était le grand Zaraki Kenpachi. Personne ne pouvait l'égaler. Un large sourire carnassier s'étira sur son visage alors qu'il écrasait la pédale de tout son poids.

* * *

><p>-Rukia !<p>

Elle donna un grand coup dans le volant, porta une main crispée à sa poitrine. Son teint blafard inquiétait Ichigo.

-Ça va, répondit-elle néanmoins d'un ton assuré.

Elle tenta de redémarrer la voiture. Au loin, on entendait le vrombissement des moteurs qui se rapprochaient.

-C'est pas la peine, Rukia, elle est fichue, la bagnole. Viens, on se casse.

-Ils ont sorti les bolides…

-Raison de plus, on n'aura aucune chance avec cette épave. Vaut mieux se planquer quelque part, insista le rouquin.

Elle finit par se laisser convaincre et sortit à la hâte de la Lotus. Ils se glissèrent dans une ruelle étroite et s'élancèrent dans une rue piétonne animée. Ichigo songeait qu'ainsi, ils devraient être tranquilles un moment. Du moins, s'ils ne devaient pas passer par la case hôpital.

-Tu tiens le coup, Rukia ?

Elle opina du chef, semblant retrouver peu à peu sa respiration. Elle était encore pâle et l'inquiétude ne devait pas tellement arranger son état, mais au moins, elle ne subissait plus la constante pression de la course.

-S'ils nous poursuivent, ils ont dû mettre la main sur Zangetsu, murmura-t-elle, pensive.

-Alors, fuir ne doit pas servir à grand-chose.

Elle lança un regard désolé à Ichigo. Elle aurait aimé qu'il lui parle de ce prototype avant, ils auraient été bien mieux préparés à ce genre d'éventualité. Il était cependant inutile de le lui faire remarquer. Après tout, il devait penser à la même chose. Et elle-même avait sa part de responsabilité : elle aurait dû l'informer des différentes règles des pilotes de prototypes. Néanmoins, fuir restait une priorité, quoi qu'il pût dire.

-Tu n'as pas envie de finir le reste de ton existence en prison, Ichigo. Mais, s'ils ne te mettent pas la main dessus et que tu fais profil bas pour le restant de tes jours, tu devrais t'en tirer.

Il grimaça. Quelle merde. Tout cela le dépassait complètement. Mais il pouvait encore espérer que Zangetsu fût toujours bien au chaud au garage et qu'on leur courait après juste parce qu'ils avaient découvert la petite mascarade de Rukia. Il émit d'ailleurs cette hypothèse à voix haute.

-Peut-être, approuva Rukia. J'ignore si cela améliore vraiment notre condition quand même.

Ils soupirèrent de concert.

-On devrait traîner du côté des rues marchandes, suggéra Ichigo. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se calment et qu'on puisse filer.

-Pour aller où ? Hors de question d'aller au garage de Chad, c'est trop risqué. Autant que chez l'un d'entre nous.

-Tu proposes quoi, alors ?

Rukia se donna le temps de réfléchir à plusieurs possibilités. Se rendre chez l'un des amis d'Ichigo serait inconscient : la deuxième et la douzième division devaient d'ores et déjà éplucher tout un tas de dossiers pour récolter le maximum d'informations sur le présumé criminel. Elle pourrait se montrer particulièrement culottée et se planquer chez Renji. Personne n'irait les chercher là-bas. Le seul hic serait de s'expliquer avec son ami d'enfance par la suite. Il ne se montrerait probablement pas très coopératif.

-Il faut qu'on quitte la ville discrètement, finit-elle par asséner.

-Parce que ça les empêchera de nous mettre la main dessus, ça ?

L'ignorance d'Ichigo était toute naturelle, songea Rukia. C'était de sa faute après tout s'il n'était pas suffisamment bien renseigné. Elle entreprit de garder son calme en lui expliquant :

-Leur autorité se limite à un territoire bien défini. Cette ville, c'est le centre d'expérimentation des prototypes. Tous les constructeurs sont ici, il en va de même pour les coureurs. Dans la mesure où tu n'as signé aucun contrat définitif, et que tu es nouveau dans le milieu, si tu quittes la ville, ils te laisseront peut-être tranquille.

Ce disant, elle obliqua en direction de l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, quittant la foule et sa maigre protection pour une rue plus large et moins fréquentée.

-Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, fit remarquer le rouquin, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

Elle lui adressa un triste sourire.

-Exact. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on se sépare dès que possible.

-Pas question.

-Ichigo. Ma condition médicale ne m'autorise pas à jouer les fuyardes, de toute façon. Je fais partie de la famille Kuchiki, je ne risque pas grand-chose, tu sais.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. L'arrêt de bus n'était plus très loin. Dépité, Ichigo sortit son téléphone portable pour envoyer un texto à Chad. D'une part pour s'assurer que son ami n'avait pas d'ennuis de son côté, d'autre part pour savoir ce qu'il en était de Zangetsu. Une simple vérification qui pourrait éventuellement alléger son humeur un peu sombre. Il n'eut pas le temps d'écrire les trois premières lettres sur le pavé numérique que le vrombissement des prototypes se refit entendre. Sans plus attendre, ils coururent jusqu'à l'abri bus, priant pour que ce dernier passât dans les trente secondes. Cela aurait été le cas si le bolide de Madarame Ikkaku ne lui avait pas barré la route.

Les prototypes arrivèrent de toutes parts, à une vitesse folle, pour ensuite déraper sous le contrôle minutieux de leurs pilotes et former peu à peu un large cercle autour de Rukia et Ichigo. Ce dernier portait un regard stupéfait sur la scène, aussi bien fasciné par la maîtrise des pilotes les plus haut gradés de la Soul Society que terrifié à l'idée du sort qu'on lui réservait. Il se tint devant Rukia, fier, comme s'il pouvait la protéger. Ils n'en restaient pas moins encerclés. Les bolides garés tout autour d'eux formaient une arène. Les capitaines et les vice-capitaines qui sortaient un à un les toisaient, las de cette course poursuite ridicule. Ils les avaient mis dans l'impasse. Et le jugement venait.

-Vous pouvez remercier le vice-capitaine Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki. Sans lui, nous n'aurions pas réalisé immédiatement la supercherie, énonça d'une voix grave et trainante le capitaine Yamamoto, à la tête de la Soul Society.

Rukia leva les yeux vers Renji, accusatrice et blessée. Il détourna le regard. Réalisait-elle qu'en le mettant dans la confidence, elle se serait fait un allié ? Ou bien l'avait-elle élevé au rang de traître ?

Le dirigeant des treize divisions poursuivit :

-Vous avez enfreint les règles de la Soul Society ! Par conséquent, Ichigo Kurosaki, selon la décision de la Chambre des Quarante-Six, vous avez jusqu'à demain matin pour quitter la ville. Si vous remettez les pieds ici, si vous conduisez le moindre prototype ou si vous faites parler de vous dans un quelconque domaine de l'ordre de la course, vous passerez le reste de votre existence en prison.

Ichigo demeura tétanisé sous le poids de la sentence. Il aurait voulu protester. Pourtant, quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il pouvait s'estimer chanceux. La tension ambiante l'avait fait craindre pour sa vie. Vraiment. Et pourtant, la simple idée de ne plus pouvoir vivre dans cette ville le faisait frissonner d'horreur. Ses amis étudiaient tous à la capitale. C'était aussi le seul endroit où il aurait pu mener les études qu'il souhaitait faire. Et il devait tout laisser derrière lui, parce qu'il ne doutait pas des pouvoirs de la Soul Society quant au contrôle total de son avenir. Il suffisait de voir à quel point Byakuya était imperturbable pour savoir qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seule fraction de seconde à user de ses relations et de ses richesses pour ruiner définitivement son existence. Il confirma d'ailleurs la pensée du rouquin dans une affirmation glaciale :

-J'ai déjà pris les dispositions nécessaires.

-Et ne t'avise pas de chercher à nous nuire ou ne serait-ce qu'à protester, Kurosaki, ou je te tue sur le champ, menaça une femme à l'air meurtrier, un poignard dansant entre ses mains agiles.

D'après les souvenirs d'Ichigo, il s'agissait de Soi Fon, capitaine de la deuxième division. Son prototype, Suzumebachi, l'avait bien plus marqué : c'était le plus discret qu'il avait vu jusqu'alors, en raison de sa petite taille comparé aux autres, et de sa peinture mate d'un noir indéfinissable qui semblait se fondre dans n'importe quel décor. La seule marque d'esthétisme qu'on pouvait lui accorder était les enjoliveurs, dont les rayons ouvragés rappelaient les rayures d'un frelon.

-Merde, si quelqu'un doit le tuer, ça sera moi ! beugla Kenpachi, faisant craquer ses doigts en guise d'avertissement.

-SILENCE !

Tous obéirent au capitaine de la première division. C'était qu'il ne rigolait pas, le vieillard. Ichigo accusait le coup en silence. Il avait quitté l'état de stupeur pour se mettre à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Que dire à son père ? Comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas ? Que faire de son avenir ? Il sentit Rukia se tendre près de lui, tremblante. Il ne fût pas le seul à remarquer son état, car le capitaine Unohana s'avança à son tour.

-Quant à toi, Kuchiki Rukia, tu devras te présenter demain midi au centre médical de la quatrième division pour que nous décidions des mesures à prendre.

-Vice-capitaine Abarai, vice-capitaine Hisagi et troisième siège Madarame, veuillez escorter le criminel Ichigo Kurosaki jusqu'à sa demeure, qu'il puisse préparer son départ. Dès l'aube, il sera officiellement considéré comme _banni_.

* * *

><p>Et c'est le moment où vous me maudissez tous. Mouahahaha !<br>Plus sérieusement, je pense ne pas poster beaucoup durant le mois d'août. La première raison étant que je ne serais probablement pas chez moi. La seconde, que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour reprendre de l'avance et réfléchir à ma trame. Enfin, une nouvelle fic (oui, encore, je vais devoir éditer mon profil) est en train folâtrer dans ma caboche. Un Univers alternatif avec Yoruichi en personnage principal. Vouuuuh, que j'ai hâte !  
>Néanmoins, je vous dit à bientôt !<p> 


	5. Lost and Wanted

Deux petites choses avant de commencer, les amis.  
>Tout d'abord, pour ceux qui lisent les scans... Avez-vous éprouvé la même joie que moi en lisant le chapitre 460 ? J'étais ridiculement enthousiaste et admirative, avec étoiles pleins les yeux. Là, ils semblaient encore plus s'intégrer à Race, avec ce <em>look<em>. Je trouve. Ciel, que je les aime.  
>Je me suis aussi mis en tête de regarder les hors séries de Bleach, en animé. L'épisode 287 - aussi bien intégré à l'intrigue soit-il - m'a tuée. Non, vraiment. L'idée viendrait d'une fanfiction (basée sur l'image de l'Artbook "All colors but the black") que je n'en serais pas étonnée. (Et, le passé d'Hallibel est une jolie source d'inspiration, aussi.)<p>

Cela mis à part, je tiens à remercier les reviewers, ma bêta et tous ceux qui me suivent.

Bref, fini le blabla, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>5<br>Lost and Wanted**

Byakuya Kuchiki remplit la dernière page de son rapport, le signa puis le rangea soigneusement parmi les documents à rapporter au siège de la Soul Society. Il en avait enfin terminé avec la paperasse administrative de dernière minute. Il tourna la tête pour voir une aube fraîche et paisible naître à l'horizon. Déjà. Il ne pourrait dormir que deux ou trois heures avant de devoir repartir. Il avait une réunion importante aujourd'hui et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'absenter. À cette pensée, il sentit la lassitude l'étreindre dans une douce torpeur.

-Ne trouves-tu pas ton comportement quelque peu exagéré, Byakuya ?

-Non.

Si Byakuya n'avait pas entendu l'intruse entrer, il ne montra pas sa surprise. Il avait répondu d'un ton égal et ne se départit pas de son calme lorsqu'il fit face à celle qui avait pénétré sans autorisation aucune chez lui. Cela ne l'étonnait guère : il s'agissait de Yoruichi Shihôin, anciennement à la tête de la deuxième division de la Soul Society et donc en charge de l'espionnage. C'était une femme de terrain, entraînée à ces fins et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'infiltrait en douce dans de gigantesques manoirs aussi protégés – si ce n'était plus – que celui de Byakuya Kuchiki.

L'anthracite rencontra le doré des prunelles de Yoruichi. Il était austère, comme toujours. Elle par contre, avait perdu ce sourire narquois dont elle avait le secret. Pourquoi était-elle si contrariée ? Ce Kurosaki n'avait rien à faire dans la Soul Society.

-Pourtant, le gamin avait un avenir prometteur et Kuchiki ne faisait que des souhaits de condamnée.

Pour un peu, Byakuya aurait levé les yeux au ciel. Il parvint néanmoins à garder une mine impassible.

-Rukia et ce gamin – comme tu l'appelles si bien – ont transgressé les règles et en subissent simplement les conséquences.

Une moue agacée se dessina sur le visage de Yoruichi. Elle aussi, à une époque, était passée outre les règles elle avait fièrement assumé les sanctions et n'avait aucun regret. Mais dans le cas de Kurosaki, il ne s'agissait que de faits mineurs, rien de bien catastrophique. Ce n'étaient que des jeux puérils d'enfants qui, un jour, pourraient mener la Soul Society très loin.

-Il y a quelques années, Byakuya, tu n'aurais pas agi très différemment de ces enfants.

-J'ai grandi depuis.

-À peine, tu es toujours aussi lent, rétorqua-t-elle en accentuant le dernier mot, une lueur de défi dans ses prunelles.

Elle fit quelques pas vers lui, d'une démarche souple et provocatrice, son regard planté dans le sien. L'impassibilité de Byakuya l'agaçait. Fut un temps où il était bien plus fougueux. C'était ce Byakuya-là, qu'elle voulait éveiller.

-Tu n'as plus le droit de courir, énonça-t-il.

-Morale, morale, morale… susurra-t-elle, toujours plus près.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de Byakuya avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds. Son souffle caressa son cou, un murmure frémissant glissa jusqu'à son oreille :

-Penses-tu qu'on puisse m'empêcher de piloter, mon petit Byakuya ? Tu sais, comme au bon vieux temps…

Inébranlable, le chef du clan Kuchiki rétorqua d'un ton froid :

-Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de te faire une raison.

Elle soupira, recula d'un pas. Elle le scruta alors qu'il tournait la tête pour voir, par la fenêtre, les premiers rayons caresser le jardin. Elle sourit et ses mains se saisirent délicatement du col de la chemise de son vis-à-vis, comme si elle le remettait en place dans un geste lascif et nostalgique. Il baissa les yeux sur elle. Elle détourna le regard. Comme toujours, ils jouaient au chat et à la souris.

Byakuya poursuivit :

-Je ne peux rien changer. Il s'agit de la décision du capitaine Yamamoto. Et je l'applique sans le moindre problème de conscience.

-Il s'agit tout de même de ta sœur. Ou plutôt, celle d'Hisana.

Il lui lança un regard torve :

-Ne prononce pas ce nom.

-Je me demande si elle aussi a apprécié son existence captive…

-Tais-toi!

Toute trace de mesquinerie déserta les traits de Yoruichi. Elle s'était laissée impressionner, tétanisée par la violence et la colère dans le ton de Byakuya, pourtant bas et grave. Tous ces changements infimes qui marquèrent son maintien de marbre – ce pli amer au coin de sa bouche, ce froncement de sourcil, son pouls qui battait sur sa gorge, ses poings serrés – présageaient un funeste résultat de sa fureur. Il était sur le point de perdre son calme en aucun cas elle ne voulait être la cible du courroux de Kuchiki, quand bien même l'avait-elle provoqué. Elle leva les mains en signe de capitulation, recula de quelques pas. Muette. Meurtrie.

Silencieuse, elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

Furieux, il se détourna d'elle.

* * *

><p>-Bordel.<p>

Il fit quelques pas, son sac sur le dos.

-Bordel, bordel, bordel !

Rukia le suivit des yeux, le regard peiné. Il était encore tôt le matin. Ils attendaient le premier bus pour se rendre chez le père d'Ichigo et la récupération de Zangetsu devrait attendre que les choses se fussent tassées. Quant à sa voiture, sa Golf, elle était en morceaux. Il était resté stupéfait près d'une minute, immobile. Absolument rien n'était récupérable. Toutes ces heures de travail à bricoler le moteur, toutes ces économies passées dans l'achat de pièces : envolées. Alors, Rukia avait murmuré un nom, avait évoqué un tank, avait détourné le regard, regrettant que tous les membres de la Soul Society n'eurent pas l'honneur des Kuchiki. Ichigo s'était juré que Zaraki Kenpachi paierait, un jour.

_Banni, banni, banni…_

Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête, sentence prononcée un peu plus tôt par les hautes instances de la Soul Society, la Chambre des Quarante-Six. Ichigo avait été expulsé de l'école – comme Rukia, d'ailleurs. Résultat des courses ? Il avait perdu une année de sa vie, devrait chercher une nouvelle école d'ingénieur en espérant qu'il ne fût pas déjà sur liste rouge et qu'il pourrait encore poursuivre ses rêves. Des rêves bien fades à côté de l'excitation de la course. Il avait appelé Ishida, aussi, pour savoir si ce dernier pouvait l'aider à se faire une place au sein de la Quincy Corporation. Hélas, monsieur l'intello était en froid avec son paternel. S'il était héritier de l'entreprise, il ne pourrait toucher à rien avant sa majorité – ses vingt-et-un ans, donc – et son pouvoir décisionnel ne valait, par conséquent, strictement rien.

-Au moins, ils n'ont pas fait le lien entre Zangetsu et toi, souffla Rukia.

Il se tourna vers elle, stupéfait de ne pas avoir pris garde à son état auparavant. Elle était pâle comme un linge, épuisée. Il la saisit par l'épaule, chercha son regard, avant de lui ordonner d'une voix douce, mais ferme :

-Appelle quelqu'un, Rukia.

Elle secoua la tête.

-T'inquiète pas pour moi. Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne seras pas monté dans ce bus.

-Tu ne m'accompagnes pas ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

Ils passaient tant de temps ensemble que cela lui avait semblé évident. Mais Rukia encore secoua la tête, doucement cette fois. C'était vrai que la veille, le capitaine de la division médicale de la Soul Society l'avait convoquée. Cela signifiait-il qu'elle allait passer le reste de son existence dans une chambre immaculée ? Elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose.

Se tut.

Ils échangèrent un regard, désolé et complice. La rumeur du bus s'approchant, Ichigo prit son sac de voyage et le jeta sur ses épaules. Pour le reste de ses affaires restées à l'appartement, il pourrait toujours envoyer son père à l'occasion. Ou demander à Chad. Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-Prends soin de toi, Rukia.

-Je passerai te voir dans ta campagne, paysan.

Un sourire franc éclaira son visage. Il voyait déjà la joie que cela procurerait à son imbécile de paternel de revoir la jeune femme. Ils étaient partis plutôt précipitamment la dernière fois. Il monta dans le bus qui venait de s'arrêter et lança un dernier regard à son amie. Pourquoi tout son être lui hurlait-il que plus jamais ils ne se reverraient ? Un mauvais pressentiment grondait en lui. Était-ce ce sentiment que tout son entourage ressentait chaque fois qu'elle refermait une porte derrière elle ? Il déglutit et salua le conducteur.

Derrière lui, la porte se refermait.

-Je suis désolée, Ichigo ! entendit-il alors que le bus redémarrait.

Il secoua gentiment la tête, contemplant ce visage triste derrière la vitre. Il n'y avait pas à être désolé.

-Idiote, murmura-t-il.

* * *

><p>-On n'aurait pas dû bannir ce Kurosaki, maugréa Histugaya.<p>

-Parce qu'on laisse les criminels se pavaner en ville, maintenant ? railla Soi Fon.

Le jeune génie secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire. Il sortit un dossier et jeta nonchalamment sur le bureau de la jeune femme.

-Non. Je me disais juste que les coïncidences comme celles-ci n'ont rien de naturel.

Ce fut l'instant que choisit le capitaine Aizen pour faire irruption, suivi de près par son vice-capitaine.

-Je dérange ?

Tôshiro fit signe que non et l'invita à s'asseoir auprès du capitaine de la deuxième division. Non, il ne dérangeait pas du tout. S'il l'avait appelé, c'était aussi pour lui faire part de ses soupçons.

-Pour commencer, poursuivit Hitsugaya, Kurosaki aurait pu nous informer sur le prototype aperçu en ville. Dans notre précipitation à l'expulser, nous n'avons même pas songé à un éventuel lien entre ces deux faits. On court désormais après un véhicule fantôme.

En fait, Histsugaya était presque certain que Kurosaki était le pilote du bolide, étant un novice dans le milieu. De plus, il connaissait ce traître d'Urahara. Et tout ceci expliquerait aussi sa non-connaissance des règles. Mais il ne tenait pas à le condamner dès à présent : quelque chose lui disait que la Soul Society allait avoir d'autres chats à fouetter.

-Si ce n'est que ça, on finira bien par le trouver ce nouveau prototype, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, fit Soi Fon, de toute évidence peu intéressée.

-Ce n'est pas que ça.

Tôshirô se retourna et saisit une télécommande, faisant ainsi face à l'écran mural installé au fond de son office. Il alluma le projecteur relié à son ordinateur et fit défiler de nombreuses dépêches.

-On a relevé un nombre d'attaques inquiétant sur des circuits de courses de prototypes. Trois hangars de nos rivaux ont pris feu en l'espace de six mois. Et on relève un nombre de disparition de pièces et de pilotes avec leurs prototypes de plus en plus important.

-Des accidents ? demanda Aizen, en référence aux disparitions.

-J'ai discuté avec Komamura et Kurotsuchi. La piste du sabotage n'est pas à ignorer.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la petite assemblée. Pensifs, ils se demandaient comment ils allaient bien pouvoir se sortir de cette mauvaise passe avant que cela ne paralyse totalement les courses.

-Que va-t-on faire ? demanda Hinamori, d'une petite voix, s'adressant plus à son capitaine et à son ami d'enfance qu'à Soi Fon.

Hitsugaya soupira et se massa les tempes. Ils pouvaient déclarer l'état d'alerte et suspendre toutes les compétitions en cours. Ils pouvaient aussi en référer directement à l'Armée et ainsi se laver les mains de toutes potentielles conséquences. Mais il y avait au sein même de la Soul Society un code, une fierté qui faisait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser la résolution de cette affaire à une tierce personne, ni arrêter les courses sous une simple menace qui, peu à peu, prenait de l'ampleur.

-Il faudrait voir ça avec Yamamoto et la Chambre des Quarante-Six, risqua le capitaine de la dixième division. Mais je propose qu'on continue à s'occuper des courses, pendant qu'un petit nombre d'entre nous enquêtera discrètement sur ces évènements.

Il vrilla son regard turquoise sur chacun de ses collègues si présents. Malgré son jeune âge, il inspirait respect et crainte.

-Et, il va falloir s'assurer qu'aucune taupe se trouve dans nos rangs.

À nouveau, un silence pensant s'empara du comité. Puis, Soi Fon se leva :

-Je vais faire mon rapport au capitaine Yamamoto de ce pas. N'en parlez à personne avant cela.

Elle s'esquiva presque aussitôt, sans un bruit.

* * *

><p>Dès que son capitaine lui avait fait part de ses soupçons, Rangiku Matsumoto s'était rendue sur les lieux du précédent accident, au cas où un quelconque indice aurait échappé à la police. Enquêtrice et journaliste de talent avant d'entrer à la Soul Society, la jeune femme se sentait plongée à nouveau dans le cœur même de sa vocation – en plus des courses. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu un petit scandale, un détail trépidant qui lui aurait donné l'occasion de faire usage de ses talents : sa finesse d'esprit, sa plastique et son endurance face à l'alcool facilitaient bien souvent ses investigations.<p>

Une odeur de brûlé persistante se dégageait de l'entrepôt. D'après le rapport de police, ce n'était qu'un simple accident, plus probablement une fuite de gaz. Aucun indice ne leur avait ouvert la piste de l'incendie criminel ou d'un pyromane fou. Pourtant, quand elle avait parcouru le dossier, il lui avait semblé que les autorités s'étaient empressées de le clore. Hélas, s'il s'avérait en effet que l'affaire avait été étouffée, il était peu probable que la police eut pu laisser derrière elle la moindre trace de la mascarade.

Elle poussa un profond soupir. Elle devait au moins s'en assurer.

Une fois certaine que personne ne se trouvait dans les environs, Rangiku traversa la rue et se glissa habilement sous les rubans de sécurité jaunes installés par la police. Nouveau regard sur la rue plus par prudence que réelle inquiétude, puis elle s'engouffra dans l'obscurité suffocante des lieux. Elle alluma précautionneusement sa lampe de poche et grimaça : tout autour d'elle avait été carbonisé. Les murs couverts de suie, le plafond partiellement effondré et les divers débris qui jonchaient le sol témoignaient des ravages de l'incendie. Elle plissa son nez délicat comme si cela pouvait préserver ses poumons de l'âcreté de l'air alourdi de chaleur et de suie. Elle ne pensait pas que les dégâts seraient tels puisque, selon le rapport, l'incendie avait été rapidement maîtrisé.

Cette affaire était de plus en plus suspecte.

Elle s'accroupit et orienta le faisceau de la lampe dans un recoin, tentant d'examiner quelques pièces qui jonchaient le sol. Quelque chose l'interpellait. Elle sortit rapidement son téléphone sur lequel était enregistrés les différents rapports – celui de la police et celui, plus officieux, de l'armée – pour les parcourir rapidement. Les deux stipulaient que les entrepôts n'avaient pas été vidés. La photo qui illustrait d'ailleurs un article de journal sur le sujet montrait bel et bien des carcasses de pièces et de prototypes divers. Or, la scène de crime devait encore être examinée le lendemain par les forces de l'ordre et tout aurait dû se trouver dans le même état que sur les dossiers.

Non, décidément, quelque chose clochait.

-Tiens donc, ne serait-ce pas Ran que voilà ?

La jeune femme sursauta et fit volte-face, prête à se défendre. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand elle reconnut dans la pénombre le sourire malsain de son ami d'enfance.

-Gin.

Le prénom avait franchi ses lèvres malgré elle, dans un murmure presque douloureux. Elle se reprit, usant des formalités d'usage comme d'une insulte.

-Que faites-vous ici, capitaine Ichimaru de la troisième division ?

Il ne lui semblait pas que l'incident eut un rapport avec la construction des prototypes. Elle n'aurait pas été surprise de voir le capitaine Komamura ou la capitaine Soi Fon se joindre à ses investigations. Mais Gin Ichimaru n'avait rien à faire ici. Rien de tout cela n'était rassurant. Pourrait-elle faire son apport à son capitaine la conscience tranquille, ou bien serait-ce trahir son ami et ses complots ? Elle l'ignorait. Le fait de se sentir déchirée entre son devoir et son amitié – quand bien même Gin l'avait abandonnée – lui serra le cœur.

Gin laissa planer un silence, semblant soucieusement réfléchir à une réponse, avant de hausser des épaules.

-Je suis curieux, voilà tout. Ça pourrait arriver aux hangars de ma division, tu comprends ?

Rangiku plissa les yeux. Lui mentirait-il ? Elle ne pouvait jamais en être sûre. Elle ne comprenait pas cet homme et sa fourberie, n'arriverait jamais à se faire une idée juste du personnage. Il était changeant, un jour doux et amusant, le lendemain lointain et évasif.

Elle secoua la tête, lentement, comme pour chasser un douloureux souvenir.

-Dis-moi ce que tu sais, Gin.

Elle avait parlé bas, dans un murmure rauque et suppliant. Elle espérait que son ami se confierait à elle, qu'il lui ferait part de ses doutes, qu'il lui avouerait qu'il n'était pas l'instigateur de ces manigances et qu'il ne désirait qu'arrêter le responsable. Néanmoins, Gin ne perdit pas son sourire il s'étira de tendresse et moqueries mêlées alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle pour replacer une mèche blond vénitien d'un geste lascif.

-Ah, Ran… Changeras-tu un jour ?

-Et toi ? souffla-t-elle en réponse.

Leurs regards se croisèrent : on pouvait y lire l'affection et la rancœur, un peu d'indulgence aussi. Les émotions contraires s'aimantaient pour mieux se repousser dans une spirale sibylline étourdissante. Rangiku baissa les yeux pour rompre le contact enivrant et recula d'un pas.

-Je dois rentrer faire mon rapport, déclara-t-elle d'une voix éteinte, tout en portant instinctivement une main au collier qu'il lui avait offert des années auparavant.

-Fais attention à toi en rentrant.

Et alors qu'elle franchissait discrètement les portes du hangar, elle se demanda si ses derniers mots tenaient plus de la menace ou d'une véritable attention à son égard.

* * *

><p>Ichigo, allongé sur son lit, écoutait les bruits familiers de la maison pour oublier son exil. L'enthousiasme de Yuzu qui préparait le repas, l'extase de son père aussitôt réprimée par Karin… Il avait l'impression que rien n'avait changé, ici, que ce fût depuis son enfance jusqu'à ce que les filles entrassent au lycée. Il y avait toujours cette légèreté dans l'air, cette atmosphère chaleureuse de famille unie. Peut-être était-ce la mort de sa mère dans un accident de voiture qui avait renforcé ces liens déjà forts.<p>

Il se tourna sur le côté, laissant son bras dépasser du matelas, sa main suspendue dans le vide, paresseuse. Il y avait dans chacun de ses gestes un ennui et un certain désespoir. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, l'image de Zangetsu s'imprimait dans son esprit et le souvenir du frisson le hantait. Il se sentait comme une âme errante, dépourvue d'attache. Arraché à son milieu. Voilà une semaine qu'il était complètement oisif il flânait dans la ville de son enfance, désertée par tous ses amis, restés au même endroit que sa voiture. Et, à chaque fois qu'il mettait les pieds dehors, seul pendant que Yuzu et Karin allaient au lycée, il sentait la déprime, vicieuse, s'insinuer en lui pour s'ancrer dans son cœur.

Il avait plusieurs fois tenté d'appeler Rukia et était tombé chaque fois sur son répondeur Chappy – un lapin étrange très en vogue chez les tout-petits – qui chantait d'une voix nasillarde insupportable. Il avait aussi tenté de joindre Chad pour tout lui raconter, pour savoir comment ils pourraient récupérer Zangetsu : ce dernier avait répondu qu'il devait parler à Urahara en priorité et lui avait promis de le rappeler dès qu'il le pourrait. Quant au reste de ses amis, il ne chercha pas à leur donner de nouvelles. Comment aurait-il pu leur expliquer les raisons de son soudain départ ?

Le rouquin poussa un profond soupir, se tournant à nouveau sur son lit pour glisser sur le ventre. Le menton calé contre son oreiller, il porta un morne regard à son téléphone portable, désespérément silencieux. L'attente, interminable, commençait à lui porter sur le système.

-Fait chier…

La voix de Yuzu se fit entendre depuis le bas des escaliers :

-Grand frère ! À table !

Ichigo se leva, lent et tendu à la fois, avait de traîner des pieds jusqu'à la sortie. Doucement, il referma la porte derrière lui, hurlant qu'il arrivait, et se laissa guider par les effluves d'un délicieux repas. Quelque part, cela lui mettait du baume au cœur.

Sur la table de chevet, son portable se mit à vibrer.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya entra d'un pas précipité dans l'hôpital de la quatrième division. Les mauvaises nouvelles se succédaient trop vite et son éternelle inquiétude paranoïaque prenait de l'ampleur d'heure en heure. Le mauvais pressentiment qui l'habitait depuis quelques temps déjà semblait s'avérer exact. Il se fit indiquer le numéro de chambre qui l'intéressait par une infirmière et traversa l'hôpital. Il ne quitta le tumulte de ses pensées qu'en franchissant le seuil.<p>

-Matsumoto, appela-t-il simplement, pour attirer l'attention de la jeune femme sur lui.

La vice-capitaine, anxieuse, leva la tête vers son supérieur. D'un regard, ce dernier s'assura qu'elle n'avait rien de grave. Assise sur le lit, les pieds dans le vide, elle semblait être en un seul morceau, si on omettait les vilains points de suture sur son front, le bandage serré autour de son bras et quelques ecchymoses. Vu l'état de sa voiture dont il avait reçu les photos de la cellule d'enquête juste avant d'arriver à l'hôpital, elle pouvait s'estimer incroyablement chanceuse.

-Ah, vous voilà, capitaine.

Il fit signe à l'infirmière qui s'occupait de Rangiku de bien vouloir les laisser, puis prit un siège en face d'elle tandis que d'un ton plus léger, elle commença à se plaindre :

-Cette blessure va probablement laisser une cicatrice. Mon charme va en pâtir !

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je ne pouvais pas concourir contre un prototype – même de bas étage – sans Haineko.

-Celui qui était signalé ?

-Non, un autre. Gris et noir, marqué d'un crâne…

Hitsugaya savait parfaitement ce que cette description signifiait, au même titre que Rangiku, même si elle évitait de prononcer clairement ce nom. Les véritables ennuis débutaient. Et certains mystères commençaient à s'éclaircir. L'accident de Rukia Kuchiki n'avait plus rien d'anodin il s'apparentait plutôt à de la provocation. La série d'incendies, de vols, de disparitions aussi prenaient tout son sens. Il aurait dû s'en douter, ne pas passer outre de tels signes précurseurs aussi longtemps.

-Ne vous sentez pas coupable, capitaine, fit Rangiku d'une voix douce. Vous n'étiez pas là, cinq ans auparavant.

-Peut-être, mais je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. J'aurais pu en informer plus tôt les autres capitaines plutôt que garder les informations pour moi seul.

La blonde secoua la tête. De toute évidence, elle ne parviendrait pas à faire changer son capitaine de position. Il se sentirait fautif quoi qu'elle pût dire. Mais malgré son jeune âge, il ne se laisserait pas submerger par la culpabilité. Le sens des responsabilités reprendraient le dessus. Elle le savait. Il allait se lever, lui souhaiter un bon et rapide rétablissement puis se précipiterait pour faire des recherches, envoyer des rapports détaillés et lancer tout un tas d'enquêtes nécessaires.

-Mastumoto…

-Capitaine ?

-Dépêche-toi de revenir.

Elle lui sourit. Exactement comme elle le pensait. Il quitta la pièce en silence, sans se précipiter toujours empêtré dans la mélasse de ses pensées, il cherchait désormais à trouver diverses solutions, qui contacter en priorité, étudier tous les plans d'action possibles.

* * *

><p>Urahara se tenait devant le garage de Chad, éventail en main, un air étrangement sérieux flanqué sur son visage. Dans l'ombre de son bob rayé, son regard grisé se portait sur Zangetsu. Non, décidément, cette voiture devait rester ici. Il y avait bien trop de choses qui se tramaient à la Soul Society pour que quiconque pût se priver d'un pilote de talent, même s'il ne faisait que débuter. Il faudrait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, permettre à Kurosaki de remettre les pieds en ville.<p>

Debout près de sa moto – une Yamaha R1 noire – Yoruichi portait sur son vieil ami et collègue un regard songeur. Quel stratagème allait-il pouvoir inventer cette fois-ci ? Elle était de ceux qui le considéraient comme un véritable génie, un incroyable concepteur et un homme d'une intelligence rare, derrière ses airs de joyeux luron. Un sourire naquit néanmoins sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle suggérait :

-Tu devrais attendre encore un peu, Kisuke.

Elle referma son blouson de cuir et porta la main à son casque, prête à partir. Elle illustrait ainsi ses propos de sa propre détermination.

-Je ne sais pas si on peut se le permettre, répondit-il, toujours pensif.

-Papi Yamamoto se campera sur ses positions tant qu'il n'y aura pas eu de réelle menace, de toute façon.

Ils échangèrent un regard, traduisant une complicité tacite qui existait depuis toujours entre eux. Elle n'avait pas tort, il devait bien l'admettre. Se précipiter reviendrait probablement à créer plus d'ennuis encore à Ichigo. Parfois, il valait mieux ne pas intervenir et observer, jusqu'à ce que la situation se présentât sous un vent plus propice.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et murmura, comme s'il pouvait être entendu dans la banlieue californienne :

-Sois patient, Kurosaki.

* * *

><p>Renji tournait en rond dans le bureau de son capitaine, fou de rage et d'inquiétude.<p>

-Calme-toi, Abarai.

-Me calmer ? Comment le pourrais-je ? hurla-t-il. Comment pouvez-vous rester aussi impassible alors qu'une vie est en jeu ?

Il frappa de toutes ses forces dans le mur le choc qui fit douloureusement craquer ses phalanges se répercuta dans le mur comme un léger frémissement. Sur les étagères austères et impeccables, un livre vacilla puis tomba. Excédé, Byakuya se leva, parcourut les deux mètres qui le séparaient de son subordonné et planta son regard anthracite intransigeant dans le sien :

-J'ai dit, calme-toi, Abarai, répéta-t-il lentement, en prenant soin d'articuler chaque syllabe d'un ton sec et glacial.

Le vice-capitaine de la sixième division se figea : l'ordre ainsi proféré l'avait tétanisé, comme s'il prenait soudain conscience de son comportement face à son supérieur. Intimidé, il fit taire sa rage quelques instants pour incliner la tête en signe d'excuse. Mais très vite, elle fusa à nouveau en lui, dévastatrice et silencieuse. Une nouvelle colère dirigée vers son capitaine, qu'il jalousait autant qu'il admirait. Comment pouvait-il seulement conserver son calme dans une telle situation ? Pourquoi se contentait-il de remettre un simple bouquin à sa place, alors qu'il devrait être dehors à écumer les rues de la ville ? L'indifférence du chef du clan Kuchiki était écœurante.

Le téléphone sonna. Byakuya décrocha avec une lenteur calculée tandis que Renji levait vers lui un regard plein d'espoir.

-Capitaine Kuchiki à l'appareil, énonça-t-il imperturbable.

La conversation fut brève et les répliques du capitaine ne permirent pas à Renji de comprendre ce dont il s'agissait – si ce n'était que Rukia n'était pas concernée puisqu'un appel de la quatrième division aurait aussitôt pris un autre tournant. La déception l'étreignit : cette sotte allait le rendre dingue.

-Viens, Abarai, ordonna Byakuya une fois le téléphone raccroché.

-Et Rukia ?

-Plus tard.

À contrecœur, il obéit et traversa les couloirs de la vaste demeure Kuchiki derrière son capitaine, jusqu'à une vaste salle de conférence munie de douze écrans muraux. Aussitôt, ils s'allumèrent pour y afficher les visages des douze autres capitaines.

-Il s'agit d'une situation d'urgence, commença de but en blanc le capitaine Yamamoto.

Seul un silence respectueux répondit. Les capitaines, par le biais des écrans, se scrutèrent. L'ennui et l'indifférence de Kurotsuchi et Kenpachi étaient toujours aussi agaçantes, selon Byakuya. Quant au froncement de sourcil et la mine préoccupée du capitaine Hitsugaya, ils lui indiquèrent bien vite que le jeune génie était à l'origine de l'information tant préoccupante. D'une voix forte et impérieuse, le capitaine de la première division poursuivit :

-De nouveaux véhicules sont apparus en ville. Des prototypes pas très élaborés, mais tout de même inquiétant par leur nombre. Ils évincent peu à peu les coureurs réguliers des environs et s'approprient de leurs territoires.

La surprise éclaira les traits des capitaines. Il était évident que les courses qui avaient lieu en ville ne concernaient pas uniquement la Soul Society ou les prototypes. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, et c'était la raison pour laquelle, des années plus tôt, les entreprises tenues au secret par l'armée s'étaient installées ici. C'était _l'El Dorado_ des pilotes et des chauffards où les quartiers étaient disputés par des équipes pareilles à des gangs. Les membres de la Soul Society avaient toujours laissé ces « moins que rien » dans leur coin, ne cherchant pas à perturber leur tranquillité.

Or, il semblait désormais que des pilotes de bolides avaient justement décidé de perturber cette paix partielle. Cela faisait des années que cela ne s'était pas produit, mais tous avaient deviné de quoi il s'agissait. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres du capitaine de la onzième division qui y voyait déjà une source d'amusement.

-Vous m'avez bien compris, finit le capitaine Yamamoto. Il s'agit de ces pilotes qui viennent de l'autre côté de la frontière mexicaine par le biais de tunnels. _Les Hollows_.

* * *

><p>-Tiens, un message ?<p>

Ichigo fronça les sourcils en avisant le numéro inconnu qui s'affichait. Il attendait des nouvelles de Chad, éventuellement Rukia. Il songea dans un premier temps qu'il s'agirait plutôt de cette dernière, vu qu'elle devait être hospitalisée. Un coup de téléphone était sensé le rassurer, mais malgré lui, l'inquiétude l'envahit. Il se força à expirer longuement et se laissa choir sur le lit. Il appela la messagerie vocale, s'énerva contre toutes les manipulations habituelles – _« Vous avez 1 nouveau message. Pour personnaliser votre messagerie, tapez 1. Pour écouter vos nouveaux messages, tapez 2. Enfin, pour… »_ – avant de pouvoir enfin écouter ce fameux message. Il se figea dès qu'il reconnut la voix.

_« Euh… salut, Ichigo… C'est Renji. Ça m'ennuie de devoir t'appeler, mais… »_

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel. Les silences fréquents de Renji qui cherchait ses mots prouvaient combien il était mécontent de devoir l'appeler. Il était fort probable que l'homme aux cheveux rouges n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de joindre Ichigo. Mais que lui voulait-il à la fin ?

_« …Enfin, voilà. Je t'appelle pour savoir si tu n'avais pas vu Rukia. »_

-Bonjour, je suis banni, comment aurais-je pu la voir ? s'énerva-t-il entre ses dents.

_« Elle se serait enfuie de l'hôpital alors qu'on venait tout juste de lui trouver une greffe. Je… Je me suis dit qu'elle aurait pu venir se réfugier chez toi et te raconter l'un de ces bobards dont elle a le secret. Tiens-moi au courant… S'il-te-plaît. »_

Ichigo se fichait désormais de savoir combien une simple formule de politesse avait pu coûter à l'ego de Renji. Un frisson d'inquiétude lui parcourut l'échine alors que les mots semblaient résonner dans son esprit, en boucle, tel un leitmotiv dévastateur.

_Rukia a disparu._

Elle s'était enfuie, probablement sur un coup de tête.

_Rukia a disparu._

Ou alors, elle avait carrément eu des ennuis plus graves. Peut-être avait-elle contrarié la mauvaise personne, elle et son comportement décalé. Il avait entendu dire que certaines divisions de la Soul Society fricotaient même avec la mafia.

_Rukia a disparu._

-Bordel ! gémit-il entre ses dents, étouffé par l'inquiétude.

* * *

><p>Alors... Je ne suis pas satisfaire de mon chapitre six (à la bêta à l'heure actuelle), le sept avance lentement mais sûrement, et j'ai déjà un cinquième du huit. Autrement dit, je n'ai pas pris autant d'avance que je le souhaitais ! Mais, je vais faire en sorte de ne pas trop traîner, promis !<p> 


	6. Back Where I Belong

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à mes gentilles lectrices qui laissent des reviews systématiquement. Vous êtes des amours et vous entretenez si bien mon inspiration ! Cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos petites remarques. Et, comme toujours, un grand merci à ma bêta et son travail acharné !  
>Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire certains passages de ce chapitre, je vous laisse deviner lesquels ! Au départ, je n'étais pas tellement satisfaite... Vous me direz.<p>

Le titre de ce chapitre correspond à une chanson du dernier album de Sum41.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>6 <strong>  
><strong>Back where I belong<strong>

-Papa ?

Isshin Kurosaki releva la tête avec un air stupidement inquisiteur.

-Oui, mon fils ?

Ichigo n'arrivait pas à chasser ce sentiment d'urgence, cette inquiétude grandissante qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Rukia. Il avait tenté de la joindre et était tombé directement sur son répondeur. Il avait ensuite pensé à appeler d'autres membres de la Soul Society avant de songer que Renji avait dû commencer par là. Il devait rentrer en ville, malgré les risques qu'il encourait.

Un obstacle de taille lui faisait néanmoins face. Il pouvait arriver en ville très vite, en voiture. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour les bus. Le prochain ne serait que dans une heure et il prendrait de larges détours, n'aurait de cesse de s'arrêter. La honte se mêla à l'effroi, il était partagé entre sa dignité d'homme – de pilote, même ! – et son amitié récente avec Rukia.

Il baissa la tête, inspira.

-Dis, Papa, je peux emprunter ta voiture ?

Le faciès de Kurosaki père se décomposa en quelques secondes, tant il était surpris. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire. Certes, il savait que son fils bien aimé avait été dépourvu de son véhicule lors d'un malencontreux accident, mais… Dès qu'il avait été en âge de conduire, Isshin avait tenté de le convaincre de prendre sa précieuse antiquité – habilement modifiée par ses soins pour qu'elle puisse monter à une vitesse inimaginable – et chaque fois, Ichigo avait refusé, entamant une longue et acerbe litanie sur les voitures françaises qui, immanquablement, déclenchait une bagarre. Et ce fut certainement de surprise qu'Isshin répondit, machinalement.

-Euh, bien sûr. Les clés sont sur la commode.

Et Ichigo était déjà parti, sans qu'il ne pût lui demander s'il rentrait pour dîner.

* * *

><p>La vidéo conférence s'était éternisée dans l'après-midi et Renji se sentait vidé de toute son énergie. La situation n'allait pas en s'arrangeant, il fallait dire.<p>

Il consulta son téléphone, dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles de Rukia. À la place, il n'avait reçu qu'un bref texto de Kurosaki : _« Je n'ai pas de nouvelles non plus. On se tient au courant. Le premier qui la trouve lui botte le cul. »_ Au moins, il avait le mérite de vouloir lui apprendre les bonnes manières, lui aussi. Il soupira.

Une fois congédié par le capitaine, il se mit à errer dans les rues. Dans sa tête fourmillaient des milliers de _scenarii_, tous plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres. La peur et la lassitude se mêlaient pour le mettre dans un état second, un malaise persistant. Après avoir cherché partout où il le pouvait, il se sentait désemparé.

-Abarai !

Renji s'arrêta et chercha du regard celui qui l'avait interpellé, avant d'apercevoir la silhouette familière du capitaine Ukitake, suivi de près par Shûhei Hisagi.

-Des nouvelles ? leur demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Ses collègues secouèrent la tête en guise de négation.

-Tu devrais prendre du repos, Abarai, lui conseilla gentiment le capitaine de la treizième division.

Et il avait raison. Renji ne disposait que de quelques heures de battement avant de devoir patrouiller en ville toute la nuit, en compagnie de nombreux pilotes de la Soul Society. Les Hollows étaient leur priorité. S'il désobéissait, il perdrait son travail et Zabimaru. Mais obéir revenait à abandonner ses recherches. Abandonner Rukia. Il ne vaudrait alors pas mieux que son capitaine. C'était tout un dilemme, alors, d'être partagé entre devoir et amitié. Comment le capitaine Kuchiki pouvait-il rester aussi impassible ? Contrairement à son vice-capitaine, il pouvait se permettre de plaider sa cause sans que cela ne lui coûtât grand-chose. Il pouvait toujours sélectionner quelques subordonnés de la division et leur ordonner de chercher Rukia plutôt que d'obéir aveuglément à la moindre imprécation du capitaine de la première division. N'éprouvait-il aucune affection pour sa sœur adoptive ?

Shûhei brisa le silence, bien conscient du malaise de son ami :

-Matsumoto sort de l'hôpital ce soir. Comme elle n'aura pas le droit de patrouiller, je demanderai au capitaine Tôsen de me laisser veiller sur elle, et on en profitera pour poursuivre les recherches sur Rukia, si tu veux.

La proposition rassura aussi Ukitake, qui approuva du chef.

-Cela me paraît être une solution plus qu'acceptable.

Un léger sourire reconnaissant fleurit sur les lèvres de Renji. Bien entendu, il préférait se charger de son amie lui-même. Il n'était pas entièrement rassuré et la culpabilité le rongeait toujours plus. Cependant, remettre cette charge entre les mains de Hisagi et Matsumoto – ses collègues et amis – l'apaisait quelque peu.

-Merci.

Shûhei lui donna une brève accolade.

-Y a pas de quoi. On se tient au courant.

Il enfonça nonchalamment les mains dans les poches avant de son pull dépourvu de manches et repartit en direction des quartiers de sa division. Ukitake le regarda s'éloigner quelques instants.

-Ne sois pas trop dur envers toi-même, Abarai.

Ce dernier ne répondit que d'une moue contrite. Il l'avait dénoncée. Il avait fait ça pour son bien. C'était avec ce genre de pensées qu'il tentait de se rasséréner sans grand résultat, pourtant. Ukitake se détourna à son tour, non sans une dernière parole :

-Et ne soit pas trop dur envers ton capitaine non plus.

Renji secoua la tête avec lassitude, tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers son appartement.

* * *

><p>La petite Renault 4L se gara directement dans le garage de Chad, dont Ichigo, sitôt sortit de la voiture, s'empressa de fermer le rideau métallique. Autant se faire le plus discret possible durant son bref séjour en ces lieux. Chose qui n'allait pas s'avérer aisée si l'on considérait sa tignasse rousse, mais bon.<p>

-Tu as vraiment pris la 4L, s'étonna le mexicain.

Ichigo rit en voyant son ami surpris et ils échangèrent une étreinte virile.

-Je n'ai pas tellement eu le choix.

Il pivota pour apercevoir Zangetsu sous sa bâche au fond du garage. Il mourrait d'envie de frôler son prototype, de le contempler, de s'installer au volant, d'écouter le moteur tourner et de goûter à nouveau aux joies de la vitesse. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait repartir avec.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda Chad, tirant par la même occasion le rouquin de sa rêverie.

-Rukia a disparu alors qu'elle devait enfin avoir sa greffe.

Chad écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il ne savait pas lequel des deux était le plus stupide. Kuchiki, pour avoir pris la poudre d'escampette et inquiéter tout son entourage ou bien Ichigo, qui rappliquait ventre à terre au risque de se retrouver en prison à cause des manigances de la Soul Society. Une chose était certaine : ces deux-là ne tournaient pas rond. Il s'abstint cependant de toute remarque sur leur état de santé mentale – ou de leur « plus qu'amitié » supposée – et entreprit de réfléchir à un plan d'action.

-On devrait commencer par jeter un coup d'œil à ton ancien appartement. Puis, on demandera de l'aide à Urahara.

-Allons-y ! fit Ichigo en s'élançant déjà à l'extérieur du garage.

Il fut coupé dans son élan par la main massive de son ami sur son épaule.

-Pas si vite. Tu vas chez Urahara et moi à ton appartement.

-Mais…

-Je n'ai pas envie de devoir te rendre visite en prison. Tiens.

Il lui tendit un énorme sweater à capuche. Avec la chaleur qu'il faisait encore, Ichigo allait mourir.

-C'est sûr que je vais pas me faire remarquer, par le temps qu'il fait, maugréa-t-il.

-Tu ressembleras à l'une de ces racailles. C'est toujours moins voyant que tes cheveux.

Cela, le roux était bien obligé de l'admettre. À contrecœur, il enfila le vêtement tout en quittant l'abri. Autant le dire, il n'avait pas hâte de traverser la ville dans un tel accoutrement. Il pestait intérieurement, agacé par toutes ces complications qui le ralentissaient, pestait contre la Soul Society et ses règles, contre Rukia qui l'avait entraîné là-dedans, contre Rukia, encore, qui avait eu la bonne idée de disparaître.

Le rugissement d'un moteur de moto se rapprochant balaya toute sa mauvaise volonté : il rabattit à toute vitesse la capuche sur sa tête et fit demi-tour pour se dissimuler dans l'ombre du garage. La moto s'arrêta pile à la hauteur de Chad et la conductrice enleva son casque. Elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir Kurosaki et s'en trouva hilare.

-Sors de là, Kurosaki ! ordonna Yoruichi, retenant un énième éclat de rire.

L'étudiant s'exécuta, une moue encore plus contrariée que d'ordinaire flanquée sur son visage. Il n'aimait déjà pas être le sujet de moqueries, mais alors venant de cette prof dégénérée, cela lui plaisait encore moins.

Elle lui jeta un casque qu'il attrapa maladroitement au vol, gêné par le vêtement aux manches trop longues.

-Je te dépose, déclara Yoruichi, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. J'ai peut-être une piste concernant Kuchiki.

Le rouquin lui lança un long regard suspicieux, avant de se tourner vers Chad. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix. Rukia demeurait introuvable et son état de santé était des plus critiques. Il n'allait pas chipoter pour une balade en bécane avec l'autre tarée – bien que le risque avait quelque chose de considérable. Le Mexicain sembla parvenir aux mêmes conclusions que son ami, puisqu'il haussa ses larges épaules avant de déclarer :

-On se tient au courant par texto.

D'une accolade complice, ils se souhaitèrent bonne chance. Le mexicain fermait son garage tandis qu'Ichigo imitait Yoruichi en enfilant son casque et enfourchant la moto. Le rugissement du moteur le fit frémir… Était-ce la peur ou simplement la perspective de la montée d'adrénaline ? Il ne se posa pas davantage de question il serra les dents et se cramponna.

À juste titre.

* * *

><p>Le capitaine Komamura réajusta son éternel masque d'escrime qui lui dissimulait le visage d'un geste assuré, rodé. Un visage charmant, disaient ceux qui l'avaient connu avant son accident qui l'avait poussé à ne plus se montrer. Désormais, ses traits lui inspiraient plutôt la honte, le dégoût. Quand il se voyait dans un miroir, il se trouvait hideux. Il voyait à travers ses balafres l'obscur souvenir de ses erreurs. Quel mauvais pilote il était à l'époque… Ce souvenir indélébile qui l'avait poussé à se hisser au rang de capitaine.<p>

L'apercevant, il rejoignit Kaname Tôsen qui avançait lentement à travers le parking.

-Est-ce toi, Komamura ?

-Oui.

La voix profonde du balafré résonna dans le souterrain, contrastant étrangement avec la douceur qui émanait de Kaname. Le géant tendit le bras à l'aveugle pour l'aider à se déplacer, comme les deux amis avaient l'habitude de le faire.

-Ta dernière course m'a beaucoup impressionné, commença le capitaine de la septième division.

Tôsen approuva, un humble sourire sur ses lèvres :

-Les capteurs ont été nettement améliorés.

Kaname Tôsen était pilote, et ce, malgré son handicap. La technologie hors du commun des prototypes avaient permis la mise au point d'un système révolutionnaire, qui passerait probablement dans l'utilisation médicale, voire civile. Le capitaine de la neuvième division avait, dans un premier temps, été guidé à la voix par un copilote, ce qui avait fait de lui, déjà, l'un des coureurs les plus acclamés à l'époque. Ce n'étaient alors que de banales courses de rues. Puis, après le décès de son amie copilote dans un accident, il rejoignit la Soul Society. Très vite, la douzième division, dirigée par Kisuke Urahara, s'attela à un programme permettant de décrire la route en fonction de capteurs. Une sorte de radar bien plus développé, qui, à la disposition d'un pilote d'exception, permit à Tôsen d'atteindre le rang de capitaine. Il se trouvait désormais respecté, voire admiré par certains – notamment son vice-capitaine Shûhei Hisagi qui buvait ses sages paroles comme personne.

Les deux amis empruntèrent l'ascenseur pour se diriger dans les bureaux de la première division.

-Qu'en est-il de la situation ? demanda Tôsen alors que l'appareil s'élevait.

Komamura se tendit.

-Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, avoua-t-il. On organise les patrouilles pour la nuit et on fait passer un communiqué à tous les membres de la Soul Society malgré les réticences du capitaine Hitsugaya.

-Pourquoi des réticences ?

-Selon lui, toute cette situation impliquerait un ou des traîtres parmi nous. Matsumoto, lors de son enquête, aurait croisé le capitaine Ichimaru dans un des entrepôts.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Gin au moment précis où Komamura finissait sa phrase.

-Bonjour ! lança-t-il guilleret.

Les deux hommes le saluèrent d'un bref signe de tête. Ils savaient qu'il les avait entendus. Alors, pourquoi faisait-il comme si ce n'était pas le cas ? Pourquoi ne se défendait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne semblait-il pas contrarié ?

-Eh bien, eh bien… Quelles têtes d'enterrement ! se moqua Gin, sans se départir de son éternel sourire. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas vous manger.

Tôsen fronça les sourcils, la provocation étant que plus vibrante à ses oreilles. Aveugle, il avait pris l'habitude de se fier à ses autres sens pour analyser son entourage. L'intonation du capitaine de la troisième division avait tout d'une menace, alourdissant sensiblement l'atmosphère. Le silence se fit pesant, le temps sembla ralentir. Enfin, l'appareil s'arrêta à l'étage de la cinquième division, où descendait Gin.

-Bonne journée, messieurs, fit-il simplement, sans se départir de son sourire.

L'appareil repartit.

-Curieux personnage, commenta Komamura, alors que la tension quittait peu à peu ses épaules.

-Je dirais malsain, plutôt.

* * *

><p>Comment en était-il arrivé là ?<p>

Ichigo lança un regard peu amène à la racaille qui lui faisait face, serrant les poings. Il en avait vu des mecs comme ce Ganju, ceux qui passaient leur temps à ramper dans les rues en quête d'un rail plutôt que de se trouver un but quelconque dans la vie. C'était tout à fait le genre de types qui leur cherchaient toujours des embrouilles, à Chad et lui, quand ils n'étaient que des adolescents bagarreurs. Ce qui commençait franchement à dater, désormais. Si autrefois il s'empressait de se jeter dans la mêlée pour sentir le frisson de l'action animer tout son être, il éprouvait aujourd'hui un certain mépris pour ces individus perdus dans la nasse.

Donc, Ganju, comme il s'était présenté, se tenait là, face à lui, en parfaite caricature de vaurien dans son jogging trop large et son débardeur crasseux, les mains dans ses poches probablement en quête d'un poing américain. La tension dans ses épaules suintait la menace gratuite, l'expression agressive de son regard bovin frisait le ridicule. Ichigo éprouvait un mépris sans pareil à l'égard de ces individus – pour ne pas dire ces bêtes.

Ce mec lui barrait le passage. Il était entre lui et la maison que lui avait indiquée Yoruichi avec un sourire en coin. Selon elle, une vieille amie à elle vivait là-bas – nommée Kûkaku Shiba – et pourrait bien l'informer à propos de Rukia. Une piste un peu farfelue mais non négligeable. Quand Ichigo avait demandé au professeur quels étaient les liens entre les Shiba et Rukia, elle avait haussé les épaules avec nonchalance. « Tu lui demanderas toi-même, » avait-elle dit.

-Ramène-toi, tête de pissenlit !

-Répète un peu pour voir ?

Tête de pissenlit, tête de pissenlit… Et lui alors ? Un fermier pour élever des sangliers, voilà ce à quoi il lui faisait penser ! Ce type allait manger s'il ne fermait pas vite sa gueule. Ichigo n'avait pas fait du karaté avec Arisawa pendant si longtemps juste pour le plaisir de se faire éclater par une fille. Sûr de lui, il fit craquer ses phalanges.

-Quand on me cherche, on me trouve, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Ichigo s'élança, prêt à décrocher un coup magistral dans la mâchoire de l'inopportun. Ce dernier encaissa en accompagnant le mouvement de bras de son adversaire. Ichigo se retrouva à terre. Cette humiliation lui permit au moins d'estimer la valeur de combattant de son ennemi, qui contre toutes apparences semblait savoir se défendre.

Il se releva calmement, fit craquer sa nuque et jeta un regard torve à Ganju.

-Très bien, maugréa-t-il. Passons aux choses sérieuses.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord.

Ganju claqua des doigts et se trouva soudain entouré de plusieurs acolytes. Si le rouquin ne doutait pas de ses capacités face à un seul homme, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant quand il s'agissait de toute la bande. Il grimaça, excédé par ce manque de _fair-play_. Mais, à quoi s'attendait-il, venant de la racaille des bas quartiers ? Aucun sens de l'honneur.

-Tu fais moins le malin, hein, tête de pissenlit ? Qu'on soit bien d'accord : personne n'entre dans mon quartier sans ma permission.

Fier de lui, il croisa les bras dans une posture de poseur.

-Lâche ! siffla Ichigo pour seule réponse.

L'insulte sembla atteindre Ganju qui serra les poings :

-Qui tu traites de lâche ?

-Toi ! Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre qui ait besoin de toute sa clique pour chasser un intrus ?

Ils se jaugèrent une fois de plus du regard, déterminés. L'un ne concédant pas à se faire insulter de la sorte, l'autre bien décidé à se laisser refouler par quelque fripouille de bas étage. Ichigo nota alors que, pas très loin, se tenait un vaste garage. Il le désigna du menton, tout en suggérant :

-Et si on réglait ça comme des hommes ?

Ganju partit dans un rire tonitruant, avant de rétorquer :

-Tu fais pas le poids face à ce genre de bolide ! T'as jamais entendu parler de prototype de ta vie, j'suis sûr !

-J'ai couru pour la Soul Society, répliqua Ichigo, peu content qu'on se moquât de lui.

L'effet fut instantané. Le regard de Ganju se durcit considérablement et le silence se fit autour de lui.

-Alors, si tu fais partie de ces saletés de pilotes, je vais te donner la raclée que tu mérites.

Une flamme nouvelle semblait posséder Ganju. Il n'était plus le même dès l'instant où Ichigo avait prononcé le nom de l'entreprise. Le rouquin se garda bien de répliquer cette fois-ci. Ce qui comptait désormais, c'était la course. Et rien d'autre.

Le cœur battant à l'idée des risques qu'il prenait, il saisit son téléphone et appela Chad en priant pour que ce dernier fût disponible.

-_Allô ?_

-Chad ? C'est Ichigo. J'aurais besoin d'un petit service…

* * *

><p>-Salut.<p>

Matsumoto leva le regard vers Hisagi, un léger sourire – certainement fatigué – aux lèvres.

-Alors comme ça, on va faire équipe ? demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça, puis porta son regard tout autour de lui. Comme de nombreuses personnes, il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux, ce blanc immaculé, ce mélange d'effluves singulier qui mêlait médecine, maladie et mort. Il réprima une grimace. Rangiku se tourna vers le comptoir de la réception et termina de signer son formulaire de sortie. Une fois les derniers détails administratifs réglés, elle poussa un soupir soulagé :

-Je n'en pouvais plus d'être coincée ici.

-Tu m'étonnes. On commençait à se demander si tu ne finirais pas infirmière, avec ton physique…

-Ahah, très drôle !

Rangiku donna une tape amicale à l'épaule de son ami alors qu'ils franchissaient les portes de l'établissement. L'air nocturne plutôt frais chassa le malaise d'Hisagi. Matsumoto, elle, le perçut comme une ode à la liberté. Il ne manquait plus que la vitesse. D'ailleurs, en parlant de vitesse…

-Eh bien ? Je ne vois pas Kazeshini.

-Désolé, ma belle. Mais il va falloir qu'on se fasse discrets.

Elle s'empressa d'afficher une moue boudeuse. Pour sa sortie d'hôpital, tout de même, il aurait pu faire un effort. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'en plus d'avoir l'interdiction formelle de piloter – pour des raisons médicales soit disant évidentes – elle devait en prime, être privée de virée en prototype. N'importe quoi.

-Quel est le programme ? demanda finalement la blonde après avoir laissé planer un silence.

Shûhei enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jeans.

-Tu prends du repos et on élabore une stratégie. Chez moi, c'est plus près.

-Je vais très bien.

Du moins, le prétendait-elle. Si ses blessures étaient en grande partie superficielles, elle n'était pas non plus au mieux de sa forme. Sa sortie d'hôpital était plutôt prématurée puisqu'elle prenait encore de nombreux médicaments et qu'on ignorait comment allait évoluer sa blessure suturée. N'importe quel établissement normal l'aurait gardée un peu plus longtemps en observation en raison du choc. Heureusement pour la jeune femme – qui ne tenait décidément pas en place – la quatrième division savait se montrer assez indulgente envers ses patients. Mais, il n'agissait pas non plus d'être totalement imprudent : Rangiku n'avait en aucun cas le droit de prendre le volant dans l'immédiat. Et c'était à Shûhei qu'incombait la mission de l'empêcher de se surmener désormais, en plus de la conduire quotidiennement à sa visite de contrôle. Quelle barbe.

-Il reste quand même la stratégie, contra-t-il, peu désireux de la contrarier.

Rangiku s'autorisa un sourire de plus et prit un ton dramatique :

-Que me caches-tu, Shûhei ? Tu ne vas pas profiter de ma convalescence pour abuser de-

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !

Hisagi l'avait coupée sans galanterie aucune en prévision de l'énormité qu'elle allait une fois de plus sortir. S'ils n'étaient qu'amis, le jeune homme en avait toujours pincé pour la blonde et ce n'était un secret pour personne. Il n'appréciait pas tellement qu'elle s'en amusât, mais était toujours enclin à lui pardonner. Il afficha un rictus quelque peu contrarié, avant de poursuivre :

-J'ai promis à Abarai qu'on l'aiderait à remettre la main sur Kuchiki.

L'aveu laissa Rangiku songeuse quelques instants.

-Le capitaine Hitsugaya est-il au courant ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Je pense. Je dois te transmettre de sa part que tu es libre de prendre quelques jours de repos.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. C'était du Tôshirô tout craché, ça. Il ne pouvait pas officiellement lui ordonner de rechercher Rukia en vue de la situation d'urgence que vivait l'entreprise, mais il pouvait toujours donner quelques jours de congé à sa subordonnée convalescente. Elle l'imaginait déjà terminer son petit discours par un « libre à elle de s'occuper comme bon lui semble », d'un ton un peu trop arrogant pour son jeune âge. En d'autres termes, il lui donnait implicitement le feu vert.

-Parfait. Allons-y alors.

* * *

><p>Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps à Chad pour ramener Zangetsu et ce, malgré les patrouilles régulières de la Soul Society. Le rouquin s'en estima particulièrement chanceux. Ou peut-être était-ce dû à un stratagème de Urahara – qui sait ? Il n'en avait cure. Il se tenait face à son bolide, cette merveille qu'il peinait à lâcher du regard. Une délicieuse impatience le fit frémir.<p>

-Merci, Chad, lança-t-il à son ami.

Après tout, le risque qu'il avait pris n'était pas des moindres.

Fidèle à lui-même, le grand Mexicain ne répondit que d'un vague hochement de tête. Lui-même ne regrettait pas d'avoir conduit le prototype jusqu'ici, bien qu'il fût plutôt mal installé.

-Et l'appart' ?

Chad secoua la tête.

-J'ai fouillé jusque dans les placards.

Même si le rouquin se doutait de la réponse, il soupira. Il se demandait où elle avait bien pu passer.

-Joli bolide, commenta Ganju, mais rien ne vaudra jamais ma Bonnie !

Ichigo et Chad échangèrent un regard perplexe. Bonnie ? Avaient-ils bien entendus ? Ils peinaient à croire qu'un prototype digne de ce nom pût être appelé de la sorte. Cela avait plus des airs de sobriquet stupide.

-Bonnie ? C'est un nom de cochon ? railla Ichigo.

Son adversaire ne se donna même pas la peine de réagir à la provocation, se contentant d'actionner la télécommande de la porte de son garage. Le ronronnement du rideau métallique qui coulissait emplit quelques instants la nuit silencieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Ganju pût s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité du box. Des ténèbres, il sortit le véhicule le plus étrange qu'Ichigo n'eut jamais vu. Un perle d'excentricité qui dépassait de loin tous les prototypes rencontrés et même – _même !_ – la Renault 4L de son père. Bonnie – puisque finalement, cette voiture portait bien son nom – ressemblait vaguement à une coccinelle, en ce qui concernait la carrosserie. Mais en deux fois plus imposante. De couleur brune, rayée, munie de phares pareils à des défenses, d'un radiateur semblable à un groin… Et même des petites oreilles au sommet ! Aucun doute n'était possible.

-Un sanglier, souffla Chad, aussi sidéré que son ami.

-T'es certain que son machin peut rouler ? l'interrogea Ichigo à voix basse.

En effet, ils se tenaient face à un prototype qui avait tout l'air d'un sanglier. Il peinait à croire qu'il avait prit le risque de faire venir Zangetsu pour _ça_. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas envisageable de courir contre cette _chose_. Quelle honte !

-C'est une plaisanterie ? s'écria finalement le rouquin, excédé.

Ganju lui jeta un regard torve.

-Tu as peur de perdre, tête de pissenlit ?

Perdre ? Venait-il _réellement_ parler de défaite ? Zangetsu, qui avait la classe, qui était aérodynamique à cent pour cent, une pure merveille ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire autrement que de laisser Bonnie loin dans son sillage. Le rouquin fit craquer ses poings, souriant à la provocation si stupide à ses yeux.

-C'est moi, qui vais te mettre une raclée.

Aussitôt, Ganju attrapa son téléphone portable et ordonna à ce qu'Ichigo identifia comme un membre de sa bande :

-Vous pouvez bloquer les rues sur le parcours.

-_Entendu._

Parfait, songeait Ichigo. Ainsi, ils ne seraient pas dérangés par la circulation.

Avec une certaine arrogance, il se glissa au volant de Zangetsu. Il s'émerveilla une fois de plus de l'assise, du tableau de bord. Ses doigts glissèrent doucement sur le volant avant qu'il ne s'en saisît. Il mit le contact, enclencha la reconnaissance vocale et se délecta, enfin, du ronronnement du moteur. Ronronnement qui se transforma en un rugissement féroce lorsqu'il écrasa la pédale d'accélérateur. Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, il conduisit son prototype sur la ligne de départ et jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Déjà, il préparait une réplique goguenarde à l'égard de Bonnie et de son pilote. Il doutait même qu'ils purent se déplacer. À son grand étonnement, le moteur de la voiture-sanglier vrombit avec force, au même titre que Zangetsu.

-Merde, c'est que ça roule vraiment, son truc !

Chad se plaça sur la ligne de départ, leva les bras.

-Prêts ?

La tension s'empara des deux conducteurs, Ichigo chercha à se concentrer malgré l'absurdité qu'était le véhicule de son adversaire.

-Partez ! hurla Chad en abaissant les bras.

Et aussitôt, les deux prototypes s'élancèrent dans un rugissement de moteur accompagné du crissement des pneus. Ichigo était complètement sidéré par la vitesse que pouvait atteindre Bonnie – et de la fumée étrange que dégageait son pot d'échappement. Mais que diable était-ce ? Ce truc était en train de le distancer… Un sourd vent de colère gronda en Ichigo.

-_Calme-toi, paysan_, aurait dit Rukia.

Il pouvait presque imaginer sa voix, sa présence à ses côtés, sur le siège conducteur, son air concentré ponctué de sourires narquois. Il s'intima au calme, raffermit sa prise sur le volant. Oui, il s'intimait au calme. Parce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas oublier que c'était pour Rukia, qu'il courait et pour elle aussi, qu'il ne devait pas perdre. Il s'imprégna d'un souffle nouveau, chassa l'agressivité de sa conduite qu'il décida plus fluide. Instinctivement, il dessinait les courbes du parcours dans sa tête, en avisait chaque recoin, chaque occasion de dépasser. Chaque virage. Et, tandis qu'il réduisait la distance qui le séparait de Ganju, il chassa le « trop serré » qui lui trottait dans la tête. Il le savait. Et alors ? Il pouvait le faire. C'était Zangetsu, après tout. Son prototype, qui lui correspondait parfaitement. Pas Sodeno Shirayuki, qu'il peinait à dompter.

Ça devait passer.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

L'angle de la rue apparut, se rapprochait à une vitesse terrifiante. _Serré_. Il appuya encore sur l'accélérateur, se glissa dans l'ombre aux côtés de Bonnie, un peu trop près du trottoir. _Très serré_. Et alors qu'il s'évertuait à calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur, tandis que la terreur mêlée à la joie l'enivrait, il donna un coup sec de volant tout enjouant des pédales pour entamer un dérapage. Zangetsu pivotait, les pneus, perpendiculaires à la trajectoire, offraient la résistance idéale. Le dérapage était beau. Mais, de si près, il avait toutes les chances de heurter le bolide concurrent.

Quelle vision affreuse que de s'encastrer dans une voiture-sanglier.

Heureusement, que ce fût par le poids de Bonnie, la mauvaise conduite de Ganju ou encore sa couardise, la trajectoire de Ganju s'avéra bien plus large que celle de Zangetsu. Les prototypes se frôlèrent à peine. Et, dans un cri de crainte, d'excitation et de bonheur, Ichigo écrasa à nouveau la pédale d'accélérateur, abandonnant Bonnie dans un nuage fumant.

La ligne d'arrivée fictive dont ils avaient convenu – ce feu rouge près de la maison de Kûkakû Shiba – se faisait toute proche. Ichigo, en liesse, écrasa un peu plus la pédale d'accélérateur de Zangetsu, tandis que Ganju, au volant de sa précieuse Bonnie, le suivait de près. Le frisson d'excitation à l'idée de sa première victoire au volant de son prototype gagna une fois de plus le rouquin. Rukia était oubliée pour quelques secondes, lors de ces instants enivrants où, à toute vitesse, il atteignait son but. La sensation familière de l'adrénaline qui pulsait dans ses veines se faisait douce et la tension dans ses épaules ne l'empêchait pas de manier son volant d'une main sûre. Il n'était plus le novice qui empruntait la voiture d'un membre de la Soul Society, un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant. Il n'était plus du tout le banni. Non, il était un pilote et goûtait à l'ivresse de la vitesse, vertigineuse et exaltante.

Malgré sa concentration, il ne pouvait retenir un sourire.

Soudain, un choc le projeta vers l'avant et il perdit le contrôle de son véhicule. Le crissement métallique des jantes contre le bitume lui indiqua que ses pneus étaient crevés. Ichigo eut beau freiner, la voiture dérapa, entraînée par sa propre vitesse, jusqu'à heurter violemment une barrière de sécurité sur le bord du trottoir. Derrière, la voiture du Ganju suivait le même sort, mais dans la trajectoire opposée et vint s'écraser de face dans un lampadaire.

Aussi furieux que dérouté, Ichigo sortit de sa voiture, eut un regard désolé pour son prototype en pitoyable état. Il lui suffit de parcourir quelques mètres pour apercevoir la cause de l'accident.

Des herses.

Un connard avait foutu des putains de herses sur la route.

-Bordel ! s'énerva-t-il en rejoignant son adversaire à grands pas furieux. Ganju ! C'est toi qui as fait ça ? T'es un tricheur doublé d'un lâche, en fait ?

Le pauvre ne répondit même pas, fixant, terrifié, quelque chose derrière le rouquin. Ce dernier ne se retourna que lorsqu'une ombre menaçante se dessina au-dessus de lui.

* * *

><p>Il m'arrive d'être un peu cruelle, mais pas tant que ça, je vous assure.<br>La suite est dans la boîte mail de ma bêta ! 8D

Ah, oui, aussi. La première partie de cette fic touche bientôt à sa fin. Je ferais probablement une pause dans la publication à ce moment là.


	7. The Bet

Salut !  
>Ouille, ouille, ma rentrée approche, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer sur Race... J'ai même arrêté ma cure d'épisodes animés de Bleach. (D'ailleurs, suis-je la seule à trouver la voix d'Ichigo absolument stylée et intrigante, lorsqu'il porte son masque de Hollow ?)<br>Bref, bref, le chapitre 7 est quand même là en temps et en heure, grâce à ma bêta ! Un grand merci à elle, aux reviewers, et en Tenshi qui a pris le temps de relever quelques fautes persistantes. Ah, et si vous êtes attentifs, vous remarquerez que des passages réfèrent à quelques indices laissés dans les premiers chapitres.  
>Bonne lecture à tous !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>7 <strong>  
><strong>The Bet<strong>

Le coup de poing qu'on lui asséna férocement sur le crâne le laissa sonné quelques instants. Ichigo jura, tentant de chasser la douleur lancinante en portant ses mains à sa tête. À tâtons, il s'assura qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Il n'aurait qu'une belle bosse. Cela aurait dû le rassurer, lui arracher un soupir de soulagement… mais non. De crainte, il garda ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, maigre protection face à la furie qui le menaçait. De défiance ou d'inconscience, il pesta néanmoins :

-Mais ça va pas ?

-Tais-toi, l'effronté ! répliqua la femme peu commode en lui donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Ichigo roula à terre et Ganju ricana, avant de recevoir à son tour une torgnole bien placée.

-Aïe, grande sœur ! cria-t-il, se protégeant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Sa sœur ? Ichigo en demeurait sans voix. Pas étonnant que Ganju eut si mal tourné quand on voyait celle qui tenait la maison. Elle posa d'ailleurs son unique poing sur sa hanche.

-Je suis Kûkakû Shiba, se présenta-t-elle, et je suis un maître dans l'art de créer des carburants en tout genre.

Ah. Là était donc le secret de Bonnie.

Pas étonnant que ce machin difforme pût s'approprier le nom de bolide. Avec ce qu'il avait dans le ventre... Du moins, c'était ce qu'en déduisait Ichigo. Il leva le regard vers elle pour l'observer quelques secondes. D'accord, c'était bien joli de se présenter. Mais pourquoi diable leur tapait-elle dessus ? Était-elle en prime celle qui avait installé ces pièges vicieux – des herses qui pouvaient percer les pneus pourtant si résistants des prototypes – à quelques secondes de l'arrivée ? Voilà qui ne plaisait guère au rouquin. Endommager Zangetsu. Elle était complètement malade ! Il se renfrogna, et lança un regard torve à Ganju si seulement il ne l'avait pas rencontré, celui-là, il n'en serait pas là…

-T'as un problème, tête de pissenlit ? pesta-t-il en retour à l'œillade.

Aussitôt, sa sœur le menaça du premier projectile qui lui passait sous la main :

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre toi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette nouvelle manie, hein ? Il faut faire profil bas et toi, tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de sortir Bonnie dans les rues du quartier ? Pour une course, en plus ?

-Mais, grande sœur…

-Je ne veux pas entendre de mais !

-C'est de sa faute ! couina-t-il en désespoir de cause, en désignant Ichigo.

Ce dernier se ratatina, dans l'espoir qu'en se faisant tout petit, la bonne femme cesserait de lui coller des tartes. Et comme Kûkakû observait son frère d'un air circonspect, il poursuivit :

-Déjà, il m'a provoqué, et il a dit vouloir se rendre chez Shiba ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser un type aussi louche venir frapper à notre porte !

Tout à fait. Voilà que Ganju se transformait en grand protecteur de la famille, en tant qu'homme de la maison. Quelle vaste blague.

-Pourquoi nous cherchais-tu ? demanda alors Kûkakû d'un ton suspicieux.

Ichigo retrouva alors tout son sérieux. Humble et déterminé, il se redressa pour fixer son vis-à-vis. Les provocations de Ganju n'existaient plus, seul importait son objectif.

-C'est Yoruichi qui m'envoie.

Un sourire s'étira alors sur le visage de la femme, bien qu'on devinât encore son air concerné derrière cette façade réjouie.

-Suis-moi.

Ichigo resta coi quelques secondes. Avait-il dit le mot magique ?

-Allez, dépêche-toi ! s'impatienta la maîtresse de maison.

Il s'exécuta, une seule pensée gonflée d'espoir tournoyant dans son esprit : _Rukia._

* * *

><p>Il était rare que Renji fumât quand il était au volant de Zabimaru. Pourtant, la cigarette se consumait lentement entre ses lèvres, en une sibylline volute de fumée, nébuleuse, à l'image de ses pensées. Son regard se promenait distraitement – un coup d'œil pour son téléphone qu'il guettait pour les nouvelles, un autre pour le radar où apparaissaient tous les pilotes en patrouille, en passant par ses phalanges meurtries lorsqu'il avait frappé le mur dans le bureau de Byakuya la veille – pour ensuite se perdre dans le ciel étoilé qui pâlissait peu à peu à l'approche de l'aube. Incapable de tenir en place, il finit par ouvrir la portière et sortit pour inspirer à grandes goulées l'air nocturne. Il enfouit une main dans sa poche, l'autre venant trouver naturellement sa cigarette dont il tira une longue taffe.<p>

Depuis son promontoire, un parking de grande surface, il avait une vue plus que respectable sur la ville.

-Abarai, grésilla la radio.

Il écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol goudronné et reprit place au volant de sa voiture.

-J'écoute, énonça-t-il en bon automate.

-Tu peux rentrer chez toi, l'équipe dix-huit prend la relève.

-Bien reçu.

Il fit vrombir le moteur de Zabimaru et, sitôt la communication coupée, s'engagea dans la bretelle de sortie du parking à une vitesse que trop raisonnable. Que faire désormais ? Autant se mettre directement à la recherche de Rukia…

-Abarai, résonna la voix profonde et posée du capitaine Kuchiki dans l'habitacle.

Fichue radio. Vraiment aurait-il un jour la paix ?

-Capitaine ?

-Je t'envoie des coordonnées GPS. Rejoins-moi immédiatement.

-Très bien.

* * *

><p>-Rukia ?<p>

Elle leva sur lui un regard surpris et fatigué. Des milliers de questions brûlaient les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je te cherchais, imbécile ! pesta le roux, à mi-chemin entre l'exaspération, la fureur et le soulagement. Voilà qu'elle s'interrogeait sur les risques qu'il avait pris. Lui ! Alors que ce n'était rien en comparaison à l'inconscience dont elle avait fait preuve. Une envie furieuse de la frapper gagna peu à peu le jeune homme. Elle était là tout ce temps ! Et sans même lui laisser l'opportunité de répliquer quoi que ce fût, il en rajouta une couche, évacuant comme il le pouvait la frustration et l'inquiétude qu'il avait éprouvé.

-Idiote ! Tu réalises le souci qu'on s'est fait pour toi ?

Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'une grimace coupable. Un silence plana, pesant, embarrassé. Ces retrouvailles auraient pu être bien plus joyeuses. Le rouquin soupira et s'assit à même le sol de la petite chambre, appuyant son dos contre le mur à l'opposé du lit.

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il finalement, inquiet.

Elle haussa les épaules. Son physique parlait pour elle, tant elle était pâle et maigre. Son état empirait, quoiqu'elle pût prétendre. Personne n'était dupe. Le regard de la Kuchiki se perdit par-delà la fenêtre les nuages se teintaient de la couleur rose ocrée des matins radieux, offrant un spectacle de toute beauté. Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir se perdre là-haut, humer l'aspect cotonneux et vaporeux de cette fresque mirifique, s'enivrer de l'altitude, de cette sensation de liberté infinie. Malheureusement, la question suivante d'Ichigo la rappela à la réalité.

-Pourquoi ? Rukia, explique-moi.

Pourrait-il comprendre, même si elle lui expliquait ? Combien cette terreur lui nouait les entrailles ? Combien le pari était risqué ? Elle s'imprégna du peu de courage qui lui restait :

-Les chances de survie quant à l'opération ne sont que de cinquante pour cent, commença-t-elle d'un ton doux.

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Quelle chance ils avaient, ces nuages. Tellement libres, perdus dans le firmament, à voguer au gré des vents. Et quand ils mourraient, ils se dispersaient en une pluie douce ou torrentielle, ils devenaient alors cette eau qui nourrissait la flore, imbibaient la terre pour perpétuer un cycle sans fin. Même en ayant quitté sa chambre d'hôpital si exiguë, elle ressentait encore et toujours cette chaîne enroulée autour de son cou, qui se resserrait, inexorablement.

Elle poursuivit :

-Je ne pouvais pas faire ce pari avant d'avoir fait la paix avec moi-même, avoua-t-elle. Avec moi-même et les Shiba.

-Je ne comprends pas, Rukia.

Elle adressa un sourire triste à son ami, daignant enfin poser ses prunelles sur lui.

-Par ma faute, Kaien Shiba, ancien vice-capitaine de la treizième division de la Soul Society, est mort lors d'une course.

Ichigo demeura interdit. Par sa faute ? Que voulait-elle dire par là ? De peur de commettre un impair, il demeura coi. Kaien Shiba… Serait-il donc un membre de la famille de Ganju et Kûkakû ? Cela expliquerait donc la raison de la venue de Rukia en ces lieux. En quoi pouvait-elle être coupable de la mort d'un membre de la Soul Society ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, voulut dire quelque chose, chercha quelques mots réconfortants, voulut lui faire part de la confiance absolue qu'il avait en elle. Il voulait lui dire combien il ne la remercierait jamais assez pour l'avoir initié au monde de la course, combien elle était précieuse à ses yeux malgré leur amitié naissante… Elle lui épargna la peine de chercher ses mots plus longtemps. Elle sembla défaillir un instant, plus pâle que jamais, le froncement de ses sourcils trahissant sa souffrance malgré ses efforts.

-Ichigo, tu pourrais aller me chercher de l'eau, s'il-te-plaît ? murmura-t-elle en désignant la table de chevet où se trouvaient ses médicaments.

Il acquiesça aussitôt, se leva non sans lui jeter un dernier regard plein de sollicitude. Puis il descendit les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre pour débouler dans la cuisine. Personne en vue. Il chercha rapidement dans les divers placards avant de tomber enfin sur ce qu'il cherchait, un verre, qu'il remplit.

-Kurosaki ?

Il leva le nez vers Yoruichi qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je te l'ai dit, Kûkakû est une vieille amie. Rukia était bien ici ?

Il approuva d'un hochement, avant de poursuivre :

-Je crois qu'elle va vraiment mal. On devrait vite la ramener à l'hôpital, professeur.

-Je sais.

D'un accord tacite, ils s'engagèrent tous les deux dans les escaliers et traversèrent le long couloir, avant de déboucher dans la chambre d'amis réservée à Rukia. Chambre qu'ils trouvèrent vide.

-Et merde !

* * *

><p>Fisher passa une main dans sa tignasse brune, l'ébouriffant davantage.<p>

Un regard circulaire dans le hangar lui arracha un sourire satisfait. Tout s'était passé comme prévu. Il tenait enfin sa revanche.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il courait pour le compte d'un petit concurrent de la Soul Society, une entreprise de rien à côté du géant ou de la Quincy Corp. Tout ça pour mener les opérations à bien. Espion, voleur, il s'occupait de tout le boulot de ce côté de la frontière. Et enfin, les choses commençaient à bouger. Enfin. Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur son visage aux traits grossiers. Il était temps pour lui de retourner à la planque, où se trouvait son nouveau prototype. Ce dernier y resterait, d'ailleurs, jusqu'à la prochaine étape du plan.

La simple idée que les pilotes de la Soul Society fussent encore dehors, à tourner en rond en quête d'un simple Hollow lui arracha un rire tonitruant. Pauvres fous.

Ils n'attendaient rien pour attendre.

Surtout Kurosaki.

* * *

><p>Malgré la douleur qui lui comprimait la cage thoracique, malgré la faiblesse qui étreignait chacun de ses membres, Rukia courait à en perdre haleine dans les rues ses pieds nus contre le sol goudronné ne faisaient aucun bruit et la quiétude matinale n'était rompue que par son souffle cuisant et erratique. Sans but précis, elle bifurqua soudainement sans ralentir.<p>

Elle ne parvenait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Tout cela était trop lourd à porter. Elle revoyait encore son frère, à ses côtés, veillant sur elle à l'hôpital chaque fois qu'il la croyait endormie entre ses paupières mi-closes, elle percevait les rides soucieuses qui marquaient son visage de marbre. Chaque fois qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, il s'en était allé. Ne pouvait-il pas soutenir son regard ? Un jour, la question avait fusé, sans qu'elle ne pût la retenir.

-Tu lui ressembles tellement, avait-il soufflé, sans se retourner.

Puis, à nouveau ce mutisme austère. Il avait plongé dans ses souvenirs, celui de sa femme, Hisana, la sœur biologique de Rukia. Celle qui avait supplié Byakuya sur son lit de mort, pour qu'il retrouvât sa petite sœur. Celle aussi, qui avait succombé avant même qu'on lui eu trouvé une greffe. Il était reparti.

Et Renji l'avait relayé, comme toujours, dans la froide monotonie qu'avait pris cette semaine dans l'hôpital de la quatrième division. Il lui avait présenté des excuses, d'une voix basse et rauque. Elle s'était contentée de répondre, absente, que ce n'était pas grave. Et le silence, écrasant à nouveau, l'étouffait peu à peu.

-Tu sais, lui avait dit un jour son rassurant infirmier, Hanatarô, tout va bien se passer.

Il avait un ton si doux, si convaincu qu'il lui arracha un sourire.

Il suffisait d'y croire, s'était-elle dit. Y croire et elle aurait alors toute la vie devant-elle. Ne la méritait-elle pas, son existence ? Elle pourrait à nouveau courir comme bon lui semblait, savourer la pleine vitesse de Sodeno Shirayuki. Elle pourrait s'investir dans les courses et laisser l'adrénaline courir ses veines comme au premier jour, sans craindre pour sa santé. Son rêve. Mais il y avait aussi ce cauchemar, qui hantait chacune de ses nuits. Ce cauchemar, ce souvenir, que trop réel, de sa faute. Cette plaie qui jamais ne s'était refermée, ce deuil inachevé.

-Hanatarô, il y a quelque chose que je dois faire, avait-elle supplié.

Ces condoléances qu'elle n'avait jamais présentées.

Désormais, c'était fait. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi diable son âme n'était-elle pas en paix ?

Elle courrait, encore et encore à travers les rues. Ses plantes de pied étaient devenues douloureuses, à force. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois. Son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine, comme s'il allait exploser, lui rappelant à chaque seconde que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Et cela ne l'arrêtait pas pour autant. Elle ne voulait pas ne _pouvait_ pas.

-Rukia !

Le crissement des freins. Le claquement des portières.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et continua de fuir. Plus vite. Plus loin. Pour qu'on la laissât en paix.

* * *

><p>Ichigo, à pied, cherchait Rukia à chaque coin de rue. Il courait lui aussi, capuche rabattue sur la tête en espérant cacher ainsi le roux de sa tignasse. Il chassa d'un élan de volonté la fatigue qui s'évertuait à le poursuivre, accélérant encore, ne s'arrêtant qu'aux intersections, en quête de la menue silhouette de Rukia.<p>

-Elle n'a pas pu partir bien loin, pesta-t-il entre ses dents.

Essoufflé, il se força à faire une pause pour réfléchir. À partir bille-en-tête, il n'avait pas réalisé tout de suite le côté stupide de son mode de recherche. Peut-être l'avait-il déjà dépassée ? Même s'il était à peu près certain de la direction première – demandée au seul passant qui errait dans les rues de si bonne heure – elle avait pu bifurquer ou prendre une rue parallèle à n'importe quel moment. Courir comme un malade ne mènerait à rien. Et le voilà bien ennuyé Ichigo, à ne plus savoir que faire pour retrouver Rukia.

Du coin de l'œil, il perçut un mouvement sur le trottoir d'en face. Alerte, il se redressa à temps pour voir trois silhouettes se glisser dans un hangar par une fenêtre brisée. Louche. Il songea un instant qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, mais Ichigo faisait partie de ces individus qui ne pouvaient pas supporter ce genre d'injustices. Quelle que fût la direction qu'il emprunterait, il pouvait tomber sur son amie – ou non – de toute façon. Il hésita, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, lentement. Il jeta un regard dans les rues avoisinantes, silencieuses et désertes, puis porta à nouveau son attention sur le hangar. Le logo de la Soul Society sur le portail et au-dessus de l'entrée principale terminèrent de le convaincre.

Sans un bruit, il traversa la route, se faufila jusqu'à la fenêtre et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. La semi-obscurité à l'intérieur s'avérait être une ennemie redoutable et le doute l'envahit l'espace de quelques secondes. Avait-il rêvé ? Comment être certain qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un ici ? Puis, ne percevant aucun mouvement, il atteignit le rebord d'une traction à la force de ses bras avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ombre de l'entrepôt.

Il retrouva bien vite les trois hommes qu'il avait vu entrer un peu plus tôt. Dissimulé derrière une lourde étagère chargée de diverses pièces de mécanique, Ichigo les observait s'affairer aux quatre coins de la pièce.

-Hé, il faut ajouter une charge sur le pilier porteur central, souffla l'un à son acolyte, qui s'exécuta aussitôt.

Le rouquin plissa les yeux pour tenter de distinguer des détails dans l'obscurité. La lumière se fit bien rapidement dans son esprit. _Des explosifs,_ songea-t-il. Un vent de panique commença à enfler en lui. Que faire ? S'il ne sortait pas vite de là, ces mecs pourraient très bien faire exploser tout le bâtiment. Il fallait qu'il appelât la police. Et Renji. Vite.

À reculons, il chercha à ressortir par où il était entré.

* * *

><p>Renji pesta, accéléra l'allure.<p>

Pour une petite nana au cœur défaillant, l'était rapide, l'animal, pensait-il tandis que Rukia bifurquait dans une nouvelle rue. Il eut la surprise de la trouver arrêtée, si bien qu'il faillit lui rentrer dedans.

-Putain, Rukia ! vociféra-t-il en la saisissant par le bras.

Il aurait bien commencé à la sermonner s'il n'avait pas fait face à un regard horrifié de la part de celle-ci. Était-il flippant à ce point ? Non, ce n'était pas lui qu'elle regardait, comme il le réalisa bien vite. Il lui suffit alors de tourner la tête pour comprendre la raison de tant de craintes. Un homme les toisait, un semi-automatique braqué sur eux. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

-Plus un geste, crut bon de préciser leur agresseur.

Déjà, son complice apparaissait derrière lui, visiblement contrarié de la présence de deux témoins. Parce que Renji n'en doutait plus une seconde. Ces mecs-là sortaient tout juste d'un entrepôt de la Soul Society. Tout ça ne sentait pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout. D'un geste de menton, le premier homme leur désigna le hangar, sans cesser de les menacer de son arme :

-Entrez là-dedans, leur ordonna-t-il.

Ils s'exécutèrent, dociles, et Renji dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas s'emporter et protester. S'il n'y avait eu que lui, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde, quitte à être blessé – voire tué. Ils n'étaient que deux, après tout, il avait toutes ses chances. Se battre, et surtout ne pas se soumettre, c'était dans son caractère. Il rongeait son frein Rukia dans l'équation, la donne changeait complètement. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait risqué sa vie à elle. Jamais. Il ravala sa rage et laissa peu à peu le sentiment d'impuissance l'étouffer.

Quand il vit un troisième homme armé, à l'intérieur, il sut sa chance passée.

-On les ligote aux piliers avant de tout faire sauter ? murmura l'un des saboteur aux deux autres.

Il ne parla pas assez bas, puisque les deux amis perçurent leurs propos. La Kuchiki tressaillit et Renji l'entoura d'un bras protecteur, alors que son cerveau était en pleine effervescence, en quête d'une solution pour la sortir de là.

-Renji, casse-toi, souffla Rukia, tout près de lui.

-Quoi ?

Il n'en revenait pas. Elle n'allait pas faire le discours de la mourante qui allait se sacrifier pour son compagnon ? Si, de toute évidence, puisqu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour réitérer ses propos. Il la fit taire d'un geste.

-Hors de question.

-Vos gueules, tous les deux ! s'impatienta l'homme armé. Approchez par ici, sans –

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, soudain à terre. D'un coup sec sur la nuque, Ichigo, émergeant des ténèbres de l'entrepôt, l'avait assommé. Ses deux partenaires réagirent au plus vite : l'un en prenant ses jambes à son cou, télécommande en main, l'autre en sortant à son tour son arme, prêt à faire feu. Ce dernier fut cueilli d'un coup de genou dans le plexus, de Renji, tandis qu'Ichigo se précipitait vers Rukia qui semblait sur le point de défaillir.

Renji prit le temps de tabasser suffisamment sa victime pour qu'elle tombe dans l'inconscience, non sans lui-même récolter un bon coup au visage qui lui avait ouvert l'arcade sourcilière. Quand il se retourna, le cœur de l'homme aux cheveux rouges manqua un battement.

-Putain, Ichigo, t'es con ou quoi ? L'autre va nous faire péter avec sa télécommande à la con !

Il ne perdit pas de temps en insultes méritées et se précipita à l'extérieur sans même attendre de voir l'expression du roux. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à temps…

La stupeur puis le soulagement l'envahirent lorsqu'il tomba face à face avec le capitaine Kuchiki. La télécommande traînait par terre et son propriétaire était maintenu d'une ferme clé de bras, de toute évidence douloureuse. Déjà, le chef de la sixième division lui passait les menottes.

-Ramène-moi ses complices, Abarai, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

D'un coup de pied hargneux, le saboteur écrasa la télécommande, actionnant le système sous le regard effaré des deux pilotes.

-Rukia ! cria Renji, désespéré, en faisant volte-face, aussitôt retenu par la poigne prompte et ferme de son supérieur.

L'explosion ne vint pas.

-Grand-frère ? s'étonna Rukia en sortant de l'entrepôt, soutenue par Ichigo.

Il la salua d'un froid mouvement de tête, mais le soupir qui lui échappa n'en trahissait pas moins son soulagement. Renji, lui, restait comme deux ronds de flan, si bien que la jeune femme se sentit obligée de préciser :

-Si tu avais pris deux secondes avant de te précipiter, idiot, tu aurais su qu'Ichigo avait retiré les charges explosives un peu plus tôt…

Sans se formaliser d'avantage, le pilote de Zabimaru s'avança vers elle, se laissant tomber à genoux et l'étreignit, sans autre forme de procès. Il était si heureux qu'elle fût saine et sauve que rien d'autre ne lui importait – pas même sa fierté. Ichigo et Byakuya se fixèrent quelques instants d'un regard torve, chacun essayant d'évaluer les intentions de l'autre.

-Je suis désolée, murmura Rukia à l'adresse des trois.

Renji ne la lâchait plus. Ichigo et Byakuya cessèrent leur affrontement tacite et reportèrent leur attention sur la source de leur soulagement respectif.

-Faisons ce pari, ensemble, l'enjoignit alors le rouquin.

Son regard exprimait toute cette triste tendresse, l'amitié, mais aussi une détermination sereine. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ses mains agrippèrent la veste de Renji tandis qu'elle articulait entre deux sanglots étranglés :

-D'accord. Je… pardon.

Au loin, les sirènes se faisaient entendre tandis que le bolide du capitaine Komamura – chargé de la sécurité – se garait tout près. D'un geste distingué, Byakuya rajusta sa cravate et le col de sa chemise blanche avant d'ordonner :

-Renji, ramène Rukia à l'hôpital, je m'occupe de tout ça.

Sans cesser d'étreindre Rukia, il se redressa et, délicatement, la hissa dans ses bras. Ichigo fit un pas en avant pour les suivre.

-Pas toi, Kurosaki, fit sévèrement la voix du capitaine de sixième division. En tant que banni, il me semble que de sérieux ennuis t'attendent.

Déjà, les voitures de police se garaient autour d'eux.

* * *

><p>Shûhei referma le clapet de son téléphone d'un geste sec et se tourna vers Rangiku.<p>

-C'était Abarai, l'informa-t-il. Il a retrouvé Rukia, il est en route pour l'hôpital.

-Tout est bien qui finit bien, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire soulagé.

Son vis-à-vis acquiesça. Ils s'étaient justement arrêtés boire un café dans un petit bar de quartier pour voir si quelques oiseaux de nuit n'auraient pas croisés la Kuchiki. Cela n'était plus nécessaire, visiblement, et ils pouvaient s'octroyer un instant de détente. La fatigue faisait légèrement tourner la tête à la jeune femme, mais elle s'en moquait bien, à l'heure actuelle. Non, elle était juste ravie de savoir Rukia saine et sauve.

-Par contre, poursuivit Hisagi après un silence, le hangar numéro dix-huit a été sauvé de justesse d'un attentat. Il semblerait que Kurosaki ait appréhendé les coupables avec le capitaine Kuchiki.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Kuchiki et Kurosaki ?

Hisagi haussa les épaules. Lui aussi peinait à le croire et avait demandé à Renji s'il n'avait pas pris un mauvais coup sur la tête. Ce à quoi ce dernier avait rétorqué qu'il aurait préféré. Il poursuivit :

-Ils sont actuellement en train de régler quelques problèmes avec la police, afin que la sixième division puisse interroger les trois individus. Comme ils n'avaient rien sur eux, il va falloir attendre le rapport d'empreintes sur les explosifs. Ils prétendent s'être trouvés là par hasard...

-Attends, tu es train de me dire qu'ils repartaient les mains vides ?

Sans attendre de réponse elle sortit de sa grande besace son ordinateur portable et se connecta à distance au réseau de la Soul Society. Presqu'aussitôt, son téléphone sonna.

-_Matsumoto,_ résonna la voix grave de son capitaine. _N'es-tu pas sensée être en « congé » ?_

D'un regard circulaire, elle s'assura qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne se trouvait dans la salle retirée du café, puis activa la fonction haut-parleur de son téléphone avant de le déposer sur la table. Ainsi, ils partageraient leur conversation avec Hisagi.

-Rukia Kuchiki a été retrouvée, capitaine.

-_Je vois. Mais cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu es en réseau._

Rapidement, elle pianota sur le clavier.

-Shûhei, regarde, fit-elle, en tournant l'écran vers lui.

-_Matsumoto, explique-toi, _s'impatienta alors Tôshirô.

Derrière son bureau, au siège de la dixième division, il observait exactement les mêmes documents que sa subordonnée affichés à l'écran. Un système bien pratique en pouvant consulter à distance le poste de Matsumoto, en temps normal, il s'assurait qu'elle travaillait. C'était une tâche ardue que de s'assurer qu'elle remplissait bien ses dossiers… Aujourd'hui, le système lui paraissait encore moins inutile que d'ordinaire.

-Comparez les dates des inventaires et des commandes avec celles des incendies et divers sabotages.

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent, laissant quelques minutes s'écouler en silence, jusqu'à ce que l'évidence se fît.

-_Comment a-t-on fait pour ne pas le voir plus tôt ?_

Hisagi se pinça l'arrête du nez, songeur :

-Les vols supposés avaient lieu avant, et s'avèreraient probablement plus importants…

Matsumoto approuva du chef.

Chaque fois, les incendies se déclenchaient peu après une commande ou avant un inventaire, mais la période pouvait s'avérer assez vaste, ce qui avait d'ailleurs contribué à ne pas alarmer qui que ce fût dans l'immédiat. Par conséquent, le nombre de vols de pièces – petit à petit – pourrait être bien plus important que ce qui avait été déclaré à la base.

À l'autre bout du fil, Tôshirô soupira.

-_Bon, je vais faire part de notre découverte aux différentes cellules d'enquêtes et-_

Il suspendit sa phrase.

-Capitaine Hitsugaya ? appela Hisagi, face à ce soudain silence.

-_Oui… pardon. Gardez ces informations confidentielles pour le moment. N'en parlez à personne, je vous tiens au courant._

Il mit fin à la conversation en raccrochant, sans même attendre une confirmation. D'un geste lent, Rangiku ramassa son téléphone et rabattit l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Shûhei, lui, demeurait songeur aussi. Il avait parfaitement compris la réaction du capitaine Hitsugaya ; Ran lui avait d'ores et déjà parlé d'une potentielle taupe. Mais qui ? Leurs agresseurs étaient bien renseignés. Et son propre capitaine, Tôsen, lui avait fait part de ses doutes concernant Gin Ichimaru. Il n'ignorait donc rien de l'origine du malaise de sa collègue.

-Rangiku ?

Elle leva vers lui ses prunelles d'un bleu si clair. Inconsciemment, elle avait porté la main à son collier.

-On devrait aller patrouiller. J'ai peur que les Hollows n'aient rien d'étranger à cette affaire.

-Probablement, approuva-t-elle d'un ton maussade.

Elle se leva, silencieuse, pour payer leurs consommations, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Hisagi la suivit, incertain quant à l'attitude à adopter.

* * *

><p>La main de Renji serrait fort la sienne.<p>

-Tout va bien se passer, lui murmurait-il.

Le capitaine Unohana approcha, signifiant qu'il était l'heure de l'anesthésie générale. Le vice-capitaine de la sixième division embrassa le front de son amie. Elle lui sourit. Oui, tout allait bien se passer. Elle chassa d'une grande inspiration la crainte qui ne la quittait pas malgré cette quasi-certitude et ferma les yeux. _Tout allait bien se passer._ Elle écouta les pas de Renji quittant la pièce, puis l'agitation autour d'elle, les ordres donnés par le capitaine qui s'occupait en personne de son cas. Tout irait bien, se répétait-elle pour se convaincre.

Tout irait bien.

Elle s'obligea à faire le vide, se laissa gagner par la somnolence. Tout irait bien. Sa respiration paisible, devint son seul repère. Le cœur battant – ce maudit cœur ! – elle songeait que bientôt, elle se réveillerait, engourdie et nauséeuse. Elle essaya d'imaginer ce que serait son impression, celle d'avoir un _nouveau_ cœur. Étrange, probablement.

Une vague panique se faufila jusqu'à ses pensées déjà brumeuses alors que se profilait le cauchemar. Elle voulut se débattre, mais aucun de ses membres ne lui obéissait. Alors, seulement, les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent et les souvenirs l'assaillirent, comme toutes les nuits précédentes, quand elle glissait inexorablement vers l'inconscience.

Elle ne voulait pas revivre ça. Pas encore.

Et, dans un dernier élan de volonté, les paupières mi-closes et humides de larmes, elle essaya d'articuler une supplique muette.

En vain.

* * *

><p>Mila-Rose était, comme souvent, accoudée au comptoir d'un bar chic de la ville, un verre de martini blanc posé devant elle. Elle supervisait la fin des préparatifs. Déjà, les Hollows commençaient à envahir peu à peu la ville. Ils étaient là pour créer le chaos. C'était seulement plus tard que l'élite arriverait. Mais pour cela, il leur manquait des éléments. De nombreux éléments. Et le traître servait à les récolter.<p>

-Bonsoir, fit une voix aux intonations énigmatiques dans son dos.

Elle esquissa un sourire et laissa son nouvel interlocuteur s'installer à ses côtés sans même lui adresser un regard. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

-Où en est la collecte ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle porta son verre à ses lèvres, lentement, en un geste lascif.

-Elle va devoir prendre fin, fit son interlocuteur. On commence à prendre bien trop de risques.

-J'en connais quelques-uns qui ne seront pas très heureux d'apprendre ça.

Elle eut un léger sourire, chargé d'ironie et de menace. Insuffisant néanmoins pour intimider son interlocuteur, qui s'y montra insensible.

-Vous avez suffisamment de pièces.

Elle haussa les épaules, indifférente. Elle s'en fichait, à vrai dire. Elle ne les comptait pas, elle. Ce n'était pas son travail. Elle se contentait d'être un contact elle passait ses journées en ville, côtoyait le milieu de la course, observait la Soul Society et ses concurrents. Elle s'amusait de les voir peu à peu pris dans la toile, prisonniers. Un piège qui, lentement, se refermait sur eux. Une distraction de choix, bien plus intéressante que l'aridité mexicaine, à son goût.

-Nous procédons comme convenu ? demanda-t-elle.

Pas tout à fait une question. Une simple confirmation, empreinte de méfiance.

-Absolument.

Il se leva elle n'avait toujours pas posé son regard sur lui. À quoi bon ? Il se prétendait indispensable, mais très vite, ses supérieurs se débarrasseraient de cet élément gênant. Adieu les belles promesses, envolées. Il finirait simplement dans un bain d'acide, comme le voulait l'antique tradition du nettoyeur. Les corps, ça devenait vite encombrant, inutile, source de suspicion et de dangers.

Inutile de s'embarrasser, n'est-ce pas ?

À nouveau, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres délicieusement charnues. Elle termina son martini cul-sec et passa une main dans sa chevelure aux lourdes boucles brunes. Elle tourna la tête, amusée de constater qu'il était effectivement parti. Le pauvre type...

* * *

><p>Menton posé sur ses mains liées, solidement campé sur ses coudes, Tôshirô Hitsugaya fixait l'écran de son ordinateur, pensif. La présence de Gin Ichimaru dans l'entrepôt quelques jours auparavant et le fait qu'il fût à la tête de la division de construction faisaient de lui le coupable idéal. Un peu trop, même, au goût du prodige. Rien ne le mettait à l'abri d'un éventuel coup monté, et le capitaine de la dixième division ne voulait pas commettre d'impair. Il lui fallait des preuves.<p>

Avait-il le temps, cependant ? L'horloge tournait, au rythme d'un engrenage complexe dont les subtilités lui échappaient. Un sentiment d'urgence grondait en lui, ne cessant d'amplifier depuis le jour de l'accident de Matsumoto. Son instinct le titillait, oui… Mais d'où venait la menace ? Que faire ? On le disait perspicace. Aujourd'hui plus que tout, cette qualité lui était indispensable. Et la vérité, fourbe et farouche, s'évertuait à lui échapper elle se faufilait dans les nimbes de ses réflexions, volubile telle la fumée que l'on essayait de saisir de ses mains. Serait-elle ardente, laisserait-elle une brûlure lancinante, une blessure cuisante, il n'en serait guère étonné.

-Shiro ?

L'interpellé sursauta avisant son amie d'enfance face à son bureau. Il ne l'avait pas vue entrer.

-Ça va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs…

À des années-lumières, même, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas houspillée alors qu'une fois de plus, elle oubliait – volontairement, il en était sûr – le « capitaine Histsugaya » en vigueur.

-Excuse-moi, Hinamori. Je réfléchissais.

-Il n'y a pas de mal.

Elle l'observa quelques instants, soucieuse, si bien qu'il s'en trouva gêné. Ce que c'était agaçant… Il était assez grand pour s'occuper de lui !

-Tu désirais ? l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Revenir au travail pour échapper à ce regard inquiet lui semblait être la meilleure stratégie à tenir. D'autant plus qu'Hinamori prenait très à cœur son travail en tant que vice-capitaine de la division du budget et de la comptabilité.

-Ah, oui… euh… Je viens récupérer les fiches de compta de la division pour le capitaine Aizen.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la commode derrière lui, dans le fond du bureau, où il se saisit d'un classeur. Il revint sur ses pas et le lui tendit, tout en s'étonnant :

-Tu t'occupes d'aller chercher les dossier papiers dans les différents sièges, maintenant ?

C'était quelque chose de plutôt étonnant, un vice-capitaine qui effectuait le travail d'ordinaire confié à un larbin de troisième zone. Elle rit.

-Le capitaine Aizen pense que je me surmène, et comme je protestais et refusais de ne rien faire, il m'a envoyée en « promenade ».

Il reconnaissait bien là Hinamori. Travailleuse et déterminée, prête à tout pour plaire. Sans compter l'admiration qu'elle portait à son capitaine – qu'elle ne détroussait pas de son titre, lui. Elle rivalisait avec Hisagi en la matière elle l'idolâtrait presque. En retour, Aizen choyait sa subordonnée tout en lui imposant une relation aux limites professionnelles.

-Je vois que ça se passe bien, sourit Tôshirô, toujours rassuré de savoir son amie entre de bonnes mains.

-Oui ! confirma-t-elle, radieuse.

-Passe mes amitiés à Aizen.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, en lançant une approbation suivie d'un « Shiro » qui le fit pester. Comme toujours. Ils en revenaient à cette belle amitié qui les avait toujours unis. Quand bien même Histugaya se montrait ronchon, ou Hinamori trop légère, il y avait une sorte d'équilibre dans leur relation. Elle était-celle qui, aisément, le poussait à sourire celle qu'il comptait protéger quel qu'en fût le prix. Petite, elle le bassinait avec ses histoires de voitures – parce qu'évidement, elle ne pouvait être une jeune fille ordinaire, avide de poupées et de princes charmants. Il se souvenait encore de ses caprices pour des voitures hors de prix, la vitesse à laquelle elle s'était précipitée pour obtenir son permis et son assiduité aux cours de conduite, leur premier tour en voiture tous les deux. Cette fille lui avait donné goût à la vitesse et aux bolides, elle lui avait donné le sourire dans sa morne existence, avait transformé le petit orphelin en l'homme qu'il était désormais. Que n'avaient-ils pas partagé ? Certes, il gardait ses angoisses pour lui… Angoisses qu'elle décelait bien vite, généralement. Comme aujourd'hui, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le sourire du capitaine de la dixième division s'effaça soudain alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir la porte. Il la retint :

-Hinamori ! J'oubliais…

Elle se retourna, curieuse une légère inquiétude assombrit ses traits lorsqu'elle constata le sérieux de son vis-à-vis.

-Oui ?

Il marqua une courte pause, hésitant quant à ses propos, les craignant trop démesurés ou incertains. Il se résolut à rouvrir la bouche, néanmoins, avisant qu'ils ne porteraient préjudice à personne, quelle que fût l'issue de cette histoire.

-Méfie-toi du capitaine Ichimaru.

La surprise, puis une intense réflexion se saisirent du visage que trop expressif d'Hinamori. Bien qu'il fût le supérieur de son ami Kira, elle n'avait jamais eu confiance en ce type, elle devait l'admettre. Son sourire malsain lui avait toujours fait froid dans le dos.

-Je ferai attention, promit-elle, sans une once d'hésitation.

Elle avait confiance tant en Tôshirô qu'en Aizen.

* * *

><p>En espérant que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.<br>Promis, je ferai tout mon possible pour poster la suite le week-end prochain. Mais, je passe mon code de la route mercredi et finalise mes inscriptions lundi. Fiouh. Priez pour ma survie !


	8. Behind the Mask

J'ai mon code ! Bientôt un nouveau danger sur les routes, les amis ! (Et éventuellement, plus de précisions dans les descriptions des courses, vu que je vais m'initier à la conduite. C'est beau.)  
>J'ai cru que je ne finirais jamais ce chapitre à temps, et pourtant, une brusque bouffée d'inspiration m'est venue et j'ai pu l'envoyer à ma bêta mercredi. D'ailleurs, merci à elle pour la correction ! De même, mes remerciements à Tenshi pour avoir relevé les fautes persistantes lors du chapitre précédent.<br>Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>8<strong>  
><strong>Behind the mask<strong>

_Le silence de la pièce la plongeait dans un malaise gêné et agaçant. Les quelques murmures derrière elle ne lui étaient pas étrangers si elle n'en percevait pas la teneur, il lui était aisé de la deviner. Ils pensaient tous la même chose, depuis toujours. Elle ne devait sa place qu'à son adoption par la famille Kuchiki. « Non ! » aurait-elle voulu hurler. Elle avait étudié, comme eux. Elle avait donné le meilleur d'elle-même. Puis elle avait fait preuve d'adresse et d'audace sur le circuit de sélection, après des mois d'entraînements harassants. Rien ne lui avait été épargné, jusqu'à ce qu'elle accédât au niveau requis pour disposer de son propre prototype. Un honneur, une fierté que d'arriver à un tel niveau, mais sans cesse bafoués par ces stupides rumeurs et commérages de bureau. Pourquoi pensaient-ils tous que la vie n'avait fait que lui sourire ? Certes, elle avait eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir quitté l'orphelinat pour intégrer une illustre famille. Néanmoins, la pression avait été accablante et le poids de son passé la rattrapait, inéluctablement. Sa sœur, la femme décédée de Byakuya Kuchiki, elle ne la connaîtrait jamais. Ce clan lui serait à jamais étranger et par son apparence, elle représentait pour beaucoup que le fantôme de la douce Hisana. _

_Ne pas décevoir. Persévérer. Tel avait été son _credo_, malgré ce sentiment de n'être qu'une intruse dans l'existence de ces gens. Son frère, si glacial, rendait la demeure Kuchiki aussi froide que lui, malgré toutes les attentions qu'on lui portait. Et dès qu'elle quittait l'enceinte glacée du pavillon, la jalousie provoquait des vagues d'animosité qui, chaque fois, la suffoquaient._

_Hors de question néanmoins de hurler ses malheurs et son mal-être à tous ces persiffleurs dans son ombre. Pas même à Renji. Était-ce la fierté Kuchiki qui avait déteint sur elle, ou bien se fermait-elle à toute confidence de sa propre volonté ? Certainement un peu des deux. Elle se recroquevillait toujours un peu plus dans sa solitude._

_-Hé ! C'est quoi, cette tête d'enterrement ?_

_Rukia pivota pour voir un homme surgir. Elle le trouva très ordinaire, décontracté dans son jeans un peu délavé et son polo dont l'étroitesse mettait en valeur sa silhouette fine mais musclée. Rien à voir avec ces coincés en costard-cravate ou tailleur qui défilaient dans les bureaux, hypocrites au possible. Cet individu suintait la franchise à des kilomètres à la ronde._

_Devant son air ahuri et son mutisme, il poursuivit :_

_-Ben quoi ? T'es bien la nouvelle ?_

_-Euh… Oui._

_Il fronça les sourcils :_

_-Et bien ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas une mine réjouie, le jour de ton entrée dans notre fabuleuse division ? Et tu ne te présentes pas ?_

_Elle s'empressa de lui tendre la main, sans parvenir à se défaire de sa surprise devant cet être singulier et, tel un automate, articula :_

_-Je suis Rukia Kuchiki._

_-Salut ! Je suis Kaien Shiba, vice-capitaine de la treizième division ! s'annonça-t-il, tout en lui serrant la main d'une franche poigne._

_-Enchantée…_

_Elle s'inclina poliment, comme le voulait l'étiquette Kuchiki. Aussitôt, Kaien la regarda comme si elle venait d'une autre planète avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec affection. _

_-Je sens que je vais avoir du travail avec toi, Kuchiki. _

_Il ne croyait pas si bien dire._

* * *

><p>Ichigo cligna des paupières. Une fois. Deux fois.<p>

Non, il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien Byakuya qui se tenait là, devant lui, droit comme un piquet, son port noble en rien atténué par sa légère nonchalance.

-Attends, tu m'as fait faire tout ce chemin jusqu'au poste de police pour témoigner, et c'est tout ? s'écria enfin le rouquin.

Le capitaine de la sixième division fronça les sourcils, se donnant un air pincé. Qui avait autorisé ce malotru à le tutoyer ? D'autant plus qu'il lui faisait une faveur, là. Il s'intima le calme malgré l'agacement qui naissait en lui. Pas question de répondre si sa voix trahissait son humeur. Au lieu de cela, il acquiesça vaguement et, taciturne, se dirigea vers la sortie du poste de police, Ichigo sur ses talons. Le rouquin ne voulait pas forcer sa chance, mais la question lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Et les conséquences dont tu parlais ?

C'était qu'il s'obstinait à le tutoyer. Il lui lança un regard torve par-dessus son épaule.

-Elles ne sauraient tarder.

On ne pouvait faire plus concis. Ichigo déglutit et songea à Zangetsu, embarqué par Yoruichi un peu plus tôt et bien au chaud chez Urahara. Chad et le professeur s'amusaient probablement à le réparer à cette heure ci, tandis que lui faisait face à Byakuya. Ce dernier s'adossa à Senbonzakura – un prototype d'un gris délicat et dont le motif sur tout le bas du véhicule évoquait une mer de pétales mauves – et darda ses prunelles anthracite sur le rouquin.

-Pour entrer en tant que pilote intérimaire à la Soul Society, commença-t-il, il faut être recommandé par trois capitaines auprès du capitaine commandant.

Ichigo resta bouche bée. Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Mais Byakuya ne le faisait pas pour lui. Il le faisait pour Rukia, parce qu'il le lui avait promis et qu'il en allait donc de son honneur. Kurosaki avait contribué à la sauver et avait empêché un énième attentat contre la Soul Society, ce qui justifiait assez cette soudaine proposition.

-En l'occurrence, le capitaine Ukitake, le capitaine Hitsugaya et moi-même ferons la demande. Suite à cela, tu devras courir contre les quatre gardiens de la Soul Society – autrement dit, nos testeurs. Tu pourras te présenter avec ton propre véhicule. Tu as un mois pour te préparer.

Sur ces paroles, Byakuya ouvrit la portière de son prototype et s'y glissa, sans plus de cérémonie, laissant Ichigo planté là, avant même qu'il ne pût réagir. Il démarra en trombe il fallait qu'il se dépêchât de retourner au manoir Kuchiki, bientôt, la ville s'éveillerait pour de bon et les badauds s'interrogeraient sur la nature de sa voiture.

Il ne pensait vraiment pas que Kurosaki pût intégrer la Soul Society. Ses chances étaient faibles, et trouver un prototype n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Mais un mois, c'était juste le temps qu'il fallait pour que Rukia se remît et le facteur psychologique étant d'une importance capitale dans ce genre de greffe, la présence du gamin ne serait pas de trop. Néanmoins, il se garderait bien d'expliquer à qui que ce fût que ce n'était pas au rouquin qu'il donnait sa chance, mais à la sœur d'Hisana.

* * *

><p><em>-Qu'est-il arrivé à votre femme, Kaien ? demanda Rukia, avisant l'anneau sur l'annulaire gauche de son supérieur. <em>

_C'était une nuit douce, seulement rafraîchie par une brise joueuse. La jeune femme savourait leur proximité alors qu'ils étaient assis, épaule contre épaule, sur le banc d'un parc – un rituel entre eux après les entraînements sur circuits hebdomadaires. La question s'était incrustée de manière spontanée dans le silence nocturne ; elle était restée suspendue quelques instants, avec d'aller folâtrer avec le vent, triste et sereine. _

_La femme de Kaien, Rukia en avait entendu parler à maintes reprises au sein de la Soul Society. Une femme exceptionnelle, pilote émérite, intelligente et belle – comme Rukia avait pu en juger d'après les photos. Elle représentait pour la jeune Kuchiki un idéal à atteindre, une rivale fantomatique dont la présence éthérée était toujours là, tout près. Que tout le monde parlât de cette femme l'avait intriguée au plus haut point, tant et si bien que Rukia s'était rendue auprès du capitaine Ukitake pour lui poser cette fameuse question. Ce à quoi il avait répondu qu'elle ferait mieux de demander à Kaien directement. Cela allait de soi. Elle avait alors rassemblé son courage, jusqu'à ce soir-là. Elle ne fléchit pas, ne s'inquiéta même pas de la réaction de son vice-capitaine lorsque ces mots avaient enfin franchi ses lèvres._

_Et ce fut d'un ton paisible et bas qu'il répondit, un air infiniment doux sur ses traits :_

_-Elle a été tuée lors d'une course._

_-Un accident ? _

_Il secoua furtivement la tête :_

_-Non, Kuchiki. Une course à la mort. _

_Le regard de Rukia s'écarquilla de surprise. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendît cette phrase, elle doutait de l'existence de telles courses. Il semblait que c'était ce qui arrivait lorsque des Hollows se faisaient trop insistants. Les simples courses ne suffisaient plus à rétablir l'ordre et ils finissaient par déclarer la guerre à la manière des pilotes : des duels, lors de courses outrageusement dangereuses. Celles qu'on nommait les courses à la mort. _

_-Je serais furieuse, à votre place, souffla Rukia. Furieuse et avide de vengeance. _

_Il acquiesça et pencha la tête en arrière pour essayer de percevoir la lueur des étoiles, par-delà l'écran des lumières de la ville et des frondaisons des arbres du parc. _

_-Tu sais, je l'étais, furieux. Quelque part, je le suis toujours. Mais je me suis souvenu de ce qu'elle disait, à propos de son cœur. _

_-Son cœur ?_

_Elle observa son profil, sans comprendre. _

_-Oui. Notre cœur réside près de ceux qui nous aimaient, même après la mort._

_Il se redressa et, du pouce, désigna sa propre poitrine :_

_-Juste là, assura-t-il avec un sourire._

* * *

><p>Exceptionnellement, Renji disposait d'un congé. Son capitaine l'avait, à défaut de pouvoir se libérer lui-même, confié la tâche de le tenir au courant de l'état de santé de Rukia. Depuis, l'homme aux cheveux rouges errait comme un lion en cage au sein de l'hôpital de la quatrième division. Il n'en pouvait plus. Entre l'inquiétude maladive qui le rongeait et ce décor d'un blanc immaculé, il se sentait au bord de la crise de nerfs.<p>

-Yo.

Il fit volte-face et vit Kurosaki lui faire un signe de la main.

-Salut, répondit simplement l'homme aux cheveux rouges, glissant ses mains dans les poches de son jeans trop large.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

Renji haussa les épaules, signifiant par ce geste que les médecins n'avaient pipé mot alors qu'il les avait allégrement questionnés. Le rouquin soupira et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Il aurait préféré que Rukia fût opérée à l'hôpital de la ville plutôt que dans le secteur de la Soul Society. Il aurait pu alors demander au père d'Ishida de lui donner des informations malgré leur différent.

-Tu prends pas trop de risques en restant ici ?

Ichigo leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

-Byakuya va faire les démarches nécessaires pour que je puisse devenir pilote remplaçant.

-Quoi ?

De surprise, Renji avait hurlé et une infirmière austère surgit dans le couloir et les pria de faire moins de bruit. Ils étaient dans un hôpital et ne devaient en aucun cas troubler les patients. Les deux hommes la rassurèrent et se confondirent en excuses jusqu'à ce qu'elle partît, et ils reprirent leur conversation à voix basse.

-Moi aussi, je n'y croyais pas, avoua le rouquin.

Et il y avait de quoi, selon Renji. Décidément, son capitaine resterait un mystère pour lui.

-Putain, tu vas rester dans les parages, alors.

-Ouais.

Renji se rembrunit davantage. Ces derniers temps, il avait mis de côté sa jalousie, celle-là même qu'il éprouvait à l'égard d'Ichigo, pour sa relation si privilégiée avec Rukia. Quand bien même il ne s'agissait probablement que de cette mascarade, il recommençait à s'inquiéter, la peur de la perdre rongeant toute objectivité. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du rouquin, avenant et calme.

-Hé, Renji…

L'interpellé reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur, haussa un sourcil interrogateur qui donnait une courbe encore plus étrange à ses tatouages sur le front.

-Tu sais, poursuivit Ichigo, en croisant nonchalamment les bras sur sa poitrine, Rukia et moi ne sommes que des amis.

-Et ?

Ichigo se contenta d'hausser les épaules face au scepticisme de l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Ce qu'il pouvait être buté.

-Rien ne nous empêche d'être potes.

Renji considéra son vis-à-vis d'un œil scrutateur. C'était quoi ce mec qui proposait aux gens de devenir ses potes, comme ça ? Et s'il ne devenait pas pilote, à quoi cela lui servirait-il, au juste ? Tout cela restait incompréhensible pour le rouge. Tout autant que les mensonges de Rukia. Mais, peut-être devrait-il accorder un peu de reconnaissance à Ichigo, sans qui, à l'heure actuelle, Rukia tout comme lui seraient morts. Bien entendu, il aurait pu la trouver lui-même – les coordonnées communiquées par le capitaine Kuchiki étaient celles des Shiba – mais les choses auraient-elles été si différentes sans le rouquin ? Rukia aurait certainement croisé les saboteurs et fini au milieu d'un feu d'artifice pour le moins spectaculaire. Il pouvait au moins lui laisser le bénéfice du doute après ça.

-Potes, hein ?

Ichigo acquiesça. Renji lui offrit un sourire carnassier, qui sous-entendait très bien que les limites de leur amitié à venir comprenaient Rukia. Puis, d'un geste spontané, il lui tendit la main droite, que le rouquin serra, concluant ainsi leur pacte tacite.

Ils la protégeraient.

* * *

><p><em>-Des Hollows, en ville ? <em>

_Kaien regardait Rukia, incrédule, puis éclata d'un rire franc._

_-Non, Kuchiki, je ne pense pas qu'ils reviennent de sitôt, asséna-t-il, toujours un peu moqueur. Ce sont ces histoires d'hier soir qui t'ont à ce point terrifiée ?_

_Outrée, elle secoua la tête avant de rétorquer, plus véhémente qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité :_

_-Je ne suis pas terrifiée !_

_Il rit de plus belle et elle s'arma d'une moue contrariée pour ne pas céder à l'hilarité. Elle tentait d'être sérieuse, elle ! Réalisant qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, Kaien fronça les sourcils. _

_-Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire. _

_-Mais, Kaien… c'est vous qui disiez que les pilotes devraient être prêts à toute éventualité lors des entraînements. Les itinéraires des courses à la mort seraient un bon moyen d'entraîner l'élite. _

_Rukia était si sincère que son argument fit mouche. Il porta sa main à son menton, songeur. Même en période de non-danger, il pouvait être intéressant d'élargir officiellement le territoire des courses pour s'entraîner sur des terrains plus dangereux. D'autant plus que la compétition était rude lors des tournois et que les créateurs de circuits se moquaient bien de la météo, de la gravité ou autres caractéristiques au bon déroulement des courses. Un sport bien aventureux. Alors, un tel entraînement permettrait une meilleure préparation des pilotes et donc, de meilleurs résultats._

_-Tu n'as peut-être pas tort, Kuchiki. Mais, avant de faire la suggestion au capitaine Ukitake, on devrait monter un dossier complet avec les différents itinéraires qu'on pourrait employer. _

_-On ?_

_-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais faire tout ce travail tout seul ! C'est ton idée, tu t'y colles !_

_Il lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et ajouta à sa tirade ce grand sourire dont il avait le secret._

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya leva un regard étonné sur son collègue, capitaine de la sixième division.<p>

-Appuyer la candidature d'Ichigo Kurosaki ?

-Oui.

Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué par un tel revirement de situation. Cela avait-il un rapport avec Rukia Kuchiki ou les faits d'armes d'Ichigo un peu plus tôt ? Probablement. Il était étonnant de voir la personne qui avait si bien contribué au bannissement se présenter pour demander l'intégration du banni dans la Soul Society. Néanmoins, l'entreprise manquait de pilotes, et en ces temps troublés, quelques coureurs de plus ne seraient pas de trop.

-D'accord.

-Merci.

Sans un mot de plus, Byakuya se leva, rajusta le col de sa chemise et se dirigea d'un pas impérieux dans la sortie.

-Capitaine Kuchiki !

Ce dernier, arrivé sur le seuil, se retourna à moitié pour darder son regard anthracite sur son interlocuteur.

-Auriez-vous vu le vice-capitaine Hinamori, aujourd'hui ?

Byakuya prit le temps de réfléchir quelques instants, avant d'acquiescer :

-Elle est venue évaluer l'étendue des dégâts à l'entrepôt pour sa division, puis a filé rejoindre son capitaine, qui lui-même avait un rendez-vous donné par le capitaine Ichimaru. Je crois que le capitaine Tôsen est avec eux.

Nouveau froncement de sourcils de la part du jeune génie. Ichimaru, encore. Et ce mauvais pressentiment qui ne le quittait plus.

-Merci, souffla-t-il néanmoins.

Bykuya ne s'interrogea pas d'avantage sur l'inquiétude d'Hitsugaya – les soucis de gosses énamourés ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde. Il souhaita donc une bonne soirée et s'en fût, avec la ferme intention de se reposer un peu après ces derniers jours exténuants. Peut-être ferait-il un crochet par l'hôpital pour s'enquérir de l'état de santé de Rukia. Oui, très certainement. Et Abarai méritait bien, lui aussi, quelques heures de repos.

Tôshirô, quant à lui, ouvrit un logiciel propre à la Soul Society sur son ordinateur et, d'une recherche rapide, consulta les emplois du temps d'Ichimaru, d'Aizen et de Tôsen. Il apprit alors que les deux premiers avaient prévu un dîner d'affaires. Ce n'était pas le cas du dernier qui, lui, était supposé être en train d'enquêter auprès de la chambre des Quarante-six au sujet des attentats. Or, d'après Byakuya et l'émetteur de son prototype, il se trouvait en compagnie d'Aizen et Ichimaru. Et Hinamori aussi.

Il pressa la touche « M » de son téléphone – raccourci pour appeller sa subordonnée.

-_Matsumoto, j'écoute !_

-C'est moi. Je suis inquiet. Hisagi est avec toi ?

-_On profite de mon congé ! Je crois qu'il dort un peu, la semaine a été difficile._

-Réveille-le.

En temps normal, Matsumoto aurait protesté. Elle aurait pris la défense de son ami ou, au moins, aurait demandé des explications, histoire de ne pas avoir à décoller du feuilleton télévisé qu'elle regardait probablement. Mais le ton cassant et profond employé par Hitsugaya l'en dissuada. Elle y avait décelé cette urgence des instants critiques où discuter était aussi inutile que décisif. Quelques secondes après, la voix ensommeillée de Shûhei parvint à Tôshirô.

-As-tu eu des nouvelles de ton capitaine ?

-_Une seconde, je vérifie. _

L'écho des mouvements parvenait à Histugaya, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trépigner intérieurement face à cette lenteur d'exécution.

-_J'ai effectivement reçu un message…_

Le silence s'installa, semblant s'étirer indéfiniment, jusqu'à ce que le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division jurât.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Le cœur de Tôshirô battait à tout rompre, son mauvais pressentiment plus intense que jamais.

-_Il dit qu'il a tout découvert. Qu'il avait mis les preuves en sécurité et qu'il se dirigeait à la rencontre du coupable. _

Sans même attendre d'informations supplémentaires, Tôshirô Hitsugaya saisit sa veste accrochée au porte-manteau près de la porte et quitta les lieux précipitamment sans même prendre la peine de fermer son bureau ou d'éteindre son ordinateur.

* * *

><p><em>Rukia savourait le ronronnement de Sodeno Shirayuki, sa tenue de route, tandis qu'elle suivait le prototype de Kaien, Nejibana. Le relief montagneux propre des canyons, les falaises escarpées et l'odeur poussiéreuse malgré l'abri qu'offrait l'habitacle de son prototype la laissait pensive. La nuit les avait enveloppés de son manteau soyeux, adoucissant l'ocre et le rouge du paysage, sans pour autant rendre la route plus facile. Elle restait attentive à sa mission, jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à son GPS comme aux alentours, pour déceler les meilleurs itinéraires d'entraînement. Cela lui demandait une concentration certaine puisque la route aux courbes peu aisées requérait un maximum de vigilance. <em>

_-Tout va bien, Kuchiki ? résonna la voix de Kaien dans l'habitacle. _

_Elle manqua de sursauter. Fichue transmission radio._

_-Oui, oui, tout va bien._

_-N'hésite pas à le dire si tu as besoin qu'on ralentisse, lui intima-t-il néanmoins. _

_Elle sourit face à temps de prévenance et souffla une vague réponse, reportant son attention sur l'étude du potentiel circuit. _

_Une alarme, stridente et soudaine, lui vrilla les tympans. _

_Les radars postés à l'entrée du canyon signalaient l'arrivée d'un véhicule derrière eux. Bien trop rapide pour ne pas être un prototype. _

_-Kaien ? demanda Rukia, d'un ton paniqué._

_-Calme-toi, Kuchiki. Vérification des données du véhicule, ordonna-t-il à son Nejibana, tout en accélérant quelque peu._

_« Vérification en cours » répondit la voix métallique programmée._

_Ils patientèrent quelques secondes et Rukia n'avait de cesse de lorgner la progression du véhicule étranger sur l'écran du GPS intégré à Sodeno Shirayuki. _

_« Véhicule non identifié véhicule non répertorié dans la base de données des États-Unis. »_

_-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? _

_-Que c'est un véhicule construit en dehors de nos frontières, Kuchiki. Probablement au Mexique. Et par conséquent, un Hollow. _

_La voix tendue de son supérieur lui glaça le sang. Néanmoins, il demeura calme et posé, lui indiquant très vite quels seraient ses ordres :_

_-On est à mi-chemin de la sortie de cet enfer, Kuchiki. Ne panique pas, si on se débrouille bien, on sera sortis avant qu'il nous rattrape et alors, on pourra lui régler son compte._

_En était-elle capable ? D'accélérer dans ces virages si serrés, à quelques millimètres de ce vide béant ? Ses mains commencèrent à trembler en se crispant sur le volant, mais elle n'en accéléra pas moins en suivant la cadence de Kaien. Elle se forçait à ne pas regarder ce point rouge qui se rapprochait toujours plus sur le radar. _

_« Je le ralentis », réalisa-t-elle soudain. Le vice-capitaine Shiba était bien meilleur, elle n'en doutait pas. Elle fut tentée de lui demander de l'abandonner, sans pouvoir s'y résoudre elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, la lumière cinglante des phares l'éblouit dans son rétroviseur, qu'elle rabaissa d'un coup de main rageur. Lueur qui disparut aussitôt une fois passé le virage suivant. Une brève apparition de leur ennemi lors d'une ligne droite, somme toute. _

_-Calme-toi, Kuchiki._

_Elle se focalisa du mieux qu'elle pût sur la voix de son supérieur. Ils n'y arriveraient pas, elle le savait. Elle ignorait bien entendu que le seul but de Kaien était d'atteindre la toute petite portion de route où ils pouvaient passer côte à côte. Son cœur manqua un battement quand, une fois la route suffisamment large, il freina brutalement pour passer derrière elle et coupa toute communication. Il essayait de bloquer le passage au Hollow pour lui laisser sa chance, à elle. Il était prêt à se sacrifier._

_Elle réalisait peu à peu, hurlant le nom du vice-capitaine bien qu'il n'était pas en mesure de l'entendre, elle hurlait, hurlait, désemparée et paniquée. Un impact de trop Nejibana se déporta soudain, entraînant l'autre véhicule avec lui, et sombra dans les ténèbres du ravin._

* * *

><p>-Hinamori !<p>

Le capitaine Hitsugaya Tôshirô, en proie de panique, s'extirpa à toute vitesse de son bolide pour se précipiter vers les lieux dévastés.

-Hinamori ! hurla-t-il encore, dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse.

Mais le vrombissement des flammes et le chaos environnant l'empêchaient de percevoir quel que son ce fût. Il avait beau tendre l'oreille, il ne percevait qu'un brouhaha indistinct. Parfois, une voix de femme semblait se glisser parmi la rumeur, sans pour autant se démarquer. Était-ce son esprit qui lui jouait des tours ? Il secoua la tête. Peu lui importait, il fallait qu'il retrouve Momo. Il s'arracha à la contemplation du brasier pour embrasser du regard les alentours. Il aperçut le bolide à demi-garé dans une ruelle tout près il s'y précipita. Rien à signaler, mais plus loin se tenait une porte entr'ouverte. Là encore, il pressa le pas, tout en essayant de maîtriser les battements sourds, archaïques et douloureux de son cœur.

Ce qu'il perçut dans la pénombre lui glaça le sang. Du bout des doigts, il caressa l'étrange substance qui maculait les murs, ainsi que le sol lentement, il porta sa main à sa bouche. Le goût singulier et métallique lui donna la réponse qu'il attendait. Il sentit la terreur lui tordre les boyaux, la panique lui paralyser ses membres. L'atmosphère étouffante, l'odeur du sang, la perspective d'une boucherie semblait le priver de tous ses moyens.

_Hinamori, _songea-t-il alors.

Et la simple idée qu'elle fût la victime de ce carnage suffit à le réanimer. Il fit un pas, d'abord hésitant, puis un second, plus déterminé. Il tâtonna jusqu'à trouver un interrupteur et ainsi apporter la lumière sur ses inquiétudes.

_Clic._

Le néon grésilla avant de crachoter une lumière grisâtre sur la vaste pièce. Certainement un local de maintenance, avec ses murs de béton nu, ses tuyaux et ses quelques cartons qui traînaient dans les coins. Juste une vaste pièce.

_Juste une vaste pièce._

Et le sang qui maculait son centre, ces trois corps indistincts et poisseux, faisaient étrangement écho à sa première constatation, comme si son esprit avait désiré occulter cette vision horrifiante.

_Trois cadavres._

Il reconnut soudain ce chignon ébène et cette main pâle.

-Hinamori !

Son cri, rauque et poussif, s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Il fit quelques pas, s'agenouilla dans le sang sans se soucier de son jeans. Lentement, il l'éloigna des deux autres corps dont il n'avait cure et l'attira contre lui.

-Hinamori…

Il réprima un sanglot par simple réflexe, saisit sa petite main dans la sienne, colla son visage contre son torse. Elle n'était qu'une poupée désarticulée entre ses bras. Son amie d'enfance, probablement la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, un balle dans la poitrine, le regard vitreux il ne pouvait supporter cette vision. La rage se mêla peu à peu à la peine qu'il éprouvait. Il voulut hurler, mais seul un son poussif naquit de son souffle erratique. Tout sembla s'arrêter. Il restait là, à serrer le corps d'Hinamori contre le sien, le regard dans le vague, prisonnier du tumulte de sentiments qui le rendait ivre de douleur. Tétanisé qu'il était, il ne perçut pas le vrombissement croissant des moteurs des bolides approchant, il n'entendit pas Matsumoto arriver, Hisagi et Kira sur ses talons. Il n'entendit pas les plaintes désespérées de Shûhei lorsqu'il découvrit le corps de son capitaine, tandis que Kira – ancien membre de la quatrième division – prenait le pouls d'Aizen, s'assurant de sa mort.

-Capitaine, murmura Rangiku à Tôshirô, le prenant délicatement par l'épaule.

Il ne réagit pas, se tendit seulement lorsque Kira entreprit de le séparer du corps d'Hinamori. Il se contenta de la serrer plus fort contre lui, de nicher son nez dans son cou, de murmurer son nom comme si cela pouvait la ramener à la vie. Il ferma les yeux, comme si cela pouvait effacer sa blessure. Il gardait les yeux clos, serrait les paupières de toutes ses forces, comme si à travers l'obscurité, il pouvait encore percevoir son sourire.

-Capitaine, répéta sa subordonnée, tout en l'enlaçant, comme pour apaiser l'enfant qu'il était encore.

Et Kira enfin, parvint à lui arracher le corps inerte et frêle du vice-capitaine de la cinquième division.

* * *

><p><em>-Kuchiki. <em>

_Son regard terne fixait la tombe de Kaien Shiba. Ses mains serraient à s'en percer les paumes la plaque de reconnaissance de Nejibana. La rage crispait tout son corps, son cœur – fragile – battait d'autant plus douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle étouffait. _

_-Rukia ?_

_C'est à peine si elle sentit la main du capitaine Ukitake se poser sur son épaule. Elle était insensible à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas conscience de tous ces membres de la Soul Society en costume d'apparat autour d'elle, ni les capitaines autour d'elle. Elle ne ressentit même pas le regard de son frère sur sa nuque, pas plus que le métal qui lui sciait les doigts. Elle n'avait d'yeux et d'âme que pour ce cercueil qui, lentement, descendait six pieds sous terre._

_Ukitake soupira, cessa de l'appeler. À quoi bon ? Il se contenta de maintenir son épaule, pour mieux la soutenir au besoin. Et son soutien, elle en aurait besoin songeait-il, alors que le regard de Rukia se portait sur la famille du défunt et le doigt accusateur du cadet la désignant. Tôt ou tard, cette information lui parviendrait, décuplant ses remords et sa tristesse._

_Le moment venu, tel un automate, elle s'avança jusqu'au trou, ses chaussures d'un noir impeccable s'enfonçant dans la boue – il avait plu la veille. Elle était tentée, là, au bord du précipice, de s'y laisser glisser. De chuter et de s'y rompre le cou. Pour chasser toute cette culpabilité, ce chagrin. Pour partir avec lui. Elle porta sa main à son cœur, son petit cœur douloureux et affolé. _

_« Y résidez-vous vraiment, Kaien ? » songea-t-elle en son for intérieur. _

_Et en l'absence de réponse, elle tendit les bras au dessus de la fosse, ferma les yeux, ouvrit les mains et ne fit marche arrière, muette, que lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit mat de la place d'identification de Nejibana tomber sur le bois du cercueil. _

_Elle se tourna enfin vers Ukitatake._

_-Capitaine, je voudrais faire changer la couleur de Sodeno Shirayuki. _

_-Pardon ?_

_Il était autant surpris par sa soudaine prise de parole que par sa demande. Beaucoup prétendaient que Sodeno Shirayuki était le plus beau prototype de la Soul Society. La famille Kuchiki avait contribué au financement du bolide. Sa carrosserie était d'un blanc pareil à la neige, entièrement décorée d'arabesques d'argent incrusté. Mais désormais, peu lui importait. Ce blanc ne lui rappelait que trop celui du bolide qui avait causé la mort de Kaien le blanc des Hollows._

* * *

><p>-Gin !<p>

L'ancien capitaine de la troisième division se retourna, lentement, un air contrarié sur ses traits d'ordinaire si sarcastiques. Ran. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça. Il s'accota à son prototype, Shinzo. Pourquoi venait-elle ? N'avait-elle pas compris qu'il était un monstre ? Ne pouvait-elle pas lui épargner les adieux maintenant qu'il allait passer le restant de ses jours en prison ?

-Gin… murmura-t-elle une fois arrivée à son niveau. Pourquoi ?

Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses traits alors qu'il se penchait, lentement, pour replacer une mèche blond vénitien d'un geste tendre.

-Tu sais très bien, Ran.

Elle secoua la tête et il poursuivit :

-Je n'avais pas de preuves, il fallait bien que cette ordure paye un jour. Tôsen et Hinamori se trouvaient au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Les yeux de Rangiku s'emplirent de larmes. Il avait fait ça pour elle. Pour qu'elle pût vivre en paix. Pour la venger. Pour lui épargner chaque jour ce regard insolent qui glissait sur son corps, pour qu'elle ne fît plus face à l'objet de ses soupçons et cauchemars. Un cauchemar de près de dix ans. Et malgré sa peine, malgré la tristesse d'Hisagi ou ses craintes pour Hinamori, elle ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissante. Elle avait senti ce poids se soulever, un mélange d'écœurement bileux et de liesse. N'était-elle pas un monstre elle-même pour se réjouir de la mort de quelqu'un ?

-Gin.

Ses doigts accrochèrent la chemise de son vis-à-vis alors qu'elle cherchait son regard. Elle voulait s'y accrocher, l'immortaliser. Parce qu'ils ne se verraient probablement plus jamais. Mais qu'il subît les conséquences pour ses actes, par simple amour pour elle, elle s'y refusait. Certes, ils ne se verraient plus. Néanmoins, il devait vivre vivre et être libre. Elle s'efforça de réunir toutes ses forces, toute sa détermination :

-Gin, m'accorderais-tu une faveur ?

Il sourit, un sourire sincère, délicat, qu'elle devinait fragile. Il posa sa main sur son cou, caressa sa joue de son pouce puis se pencha pour unir leurs fronts. De si près, les lumières de la ville donnaient à ses yeux opalins une lueur surnaturelle fascinante.

-Tout ce que tu veux, souffla-t-il.

Alors, elle prit une grande inspiration. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Elle frissonna et les larmes tracèrent malgré elle des sillons salés sur ses joues.

-Fuis.

Sa voix était tremblante, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle affronta son regard surpris sans ciller.

-Mais, Ran…

-Fuis ! Va-t-en loin de cette ville. Si tu pars maintenant avec Shinzo, prototypes ou non, personne ne te rattrapera.

Elle se surprenait elle-même. Pour une fois, c'était elle qui lui ordonnait de la quitter.

-Tu as toutes tes chances, poursuivit-elle. Comme tu fais partie de la division de la construction, tu pourrais aisément enlever l'émetteur et –

Elle fut coupée par son baiser, soudain fougueux et passionné.

Un baiser d'adieu.

-Me rejoindras-tu, Ran, le moment venu ?

Elle acquiesça, réprima un sanglot amer. Se défit de son étreinte.

-Dépêche-toi, lui intima-t-elle doucement.

Il lui glissa doucement un objet entre les doigts et la laissa reculer de quelques pas. Il se glissa dans Shinzo, non sans lui avoir lancé un dernier regard ; elle reculait toujours, à pas lents, ses mains crispées contre sa poitrine, les larmes aux yeux. Il démarra le moteur, soupira en avisant que le sang suintait désormais à travers sa chemise, malgré le bandage de fortune qu'il s'était fait un peu plus tôt. Un peu plus, et Ran l'aurait vue, cette promesse de mort imminente. Il se félicita du _timing_ et, en démarrant, songeait qu'il voudrait bien survivre, pour les revoir, elle et son sourire, juste une fois.

Oui, juste une fois.

* * *

><p>Voilà... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît ! Bon, j'admets qu'il est un peu déprimant et larmoyant, mais il fallait bien... M'en voulez pas, surtout !<br>Hop là, je croise les doigts pour avoir suffisamment de temps pour vous concocter le chapitre neuf à temps.  
>Bonne semaine à tous !<p> 


	9. Next moves plan's missing

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
>Après cette longue absence, je me décide à publier ce chapitre. Le chapitre 10 n'est pas prêt pour autant, même si je peux déjà vous dire que l'action s'y déroule un an plus tard. Cette ellipse dans l'intrigue m'a donc poussée à poster, histoire que le hiatus soit un peu plus cohérent. Des conclusions, somme toute, mais rien de crucial dans ce chapitre. Vraiment, je me sens cruelle de vous faire vivre ça !<br>Ah, vous trouverez aussi un OC, qui traîne. Une référence à l'un de mes one shot.

**Next moves; plan's missing**

-Il va falloir que tu fasses mieux si tu veux gagner, tu sais ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et darda sur Renji un regard interrogateur. Ils se trouvaient tous deux en compagnie de Chad à s'entraîner sur le circuit souterrain dissimulé sous le garage Urahara. Curieux endroit, mais pas moins idéal puisqu'il présentait selon les niveaux différents types de terrains et de conditions.

-Je ne comprends pas, signala le rouquin.

À trois semaines de sa course, il se sentait plutôt confiant. Il avait maintes et maintes fois regardé des vidéos de courses des fameux gardiens, il avait étudié leur façon de piloter et au chrono, il n'avait aucun problème pour les surpasser. Son entraînement avec Zangetsu portait ses fruits en totale osmose avec son bolide, il le maîtrisait cent fois mieux que Sodeno Shirayuki, et gagnait chaque jour en habileté.

Chad distribua des bières bien fraîches, et les trois jeunes hommes s'installèrent autour de leurs voitures Renji nonchalamment appuyé sur le capot de Zabimaru, Chad assis sur le siège passager d'_El Diablo_, accoudé sur ses genoux pour ne pas se cogner la tête et Ichigo s'était assis à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre Zangetsu.

Renji soupira, avant de clarifier ses propos :

-Ce n'est pas pour la course contre les gardiens que je m'inquiète, Ichigo, mais plutôt pour celle de l'année prochaine. Pour être pleinement accepté au sein de la Soul Society, même en tant que pilote remplaçant, il faudra que tu disputes une course avec un capitaine. En l'occurrence, le capitaine Kuchiki.

Ichigo manqua de peu de lâcher sa bière.

-Courir contre Byakuya ? s'exclama-t-il.

Chad, plus calme, se tourna vers Renji :

-Mais, si c'est l'élite des pilotes de la Soul Society, ils ne peuvent pas attendre d'Ichigo qu'il remporte la course, non ?

Renji sourit, ravi de voir que le Mexicain, contrairement au pilote de Zangetsu, faisait preuve d'un peu de bon sens.

-Évidemment. Mais connaissant mon capitaine, ce sera tout comme.

Le rouquin déglutit, mais son regard ne perdit rien de sa détermination. Ce qui l'ennuyait, cependant, c'était la manière dont il était censé atteindre son objectif. Son entraînement intensif actuel ne lui apprenait pas grand-chose – Renji lui ayant déjà transmis tout son savoir – et consistait désormais à lui prodiguer de l'expérience. Mais niveau technique, il était au point. Une année pour trouver le moyen de battre un pilote d'exception, ça lui paraissait court.

-Comment dois-je m'y prendre ? souffla-t-il enfin, espérant que l'homme aux cheveux rouges lui prodiguerait la réponse.

Ce fut néanmoins Urahara, descendu pour remplir le frigo de bières et autres victuailles, qui lui répondit :

-En temps normal, Kurosaki, tu te serais entraîné avec des pilotes de la Soul Society. Mais comme ils sont plutôt occupés en ce moment, on va t'envoyer au Japon. On a quelques amis là-bas qui te seront d'une grande aide.

Ichigo leva un regard surpris vers le garagiste coiffé de son bob à rayure. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment amener Zangestu au Japon ? Qui étaient ces « amis » dont il parlait ? Et comment pourrait-il quitter l'école pour laquelle il s'était donné tant de mal pour y être admis ? Comment annoncer son départ à sa famille ?

Ces dernières questions du moins, ne demeureraient pas plus longtemps sans réponses, car Urahara minaudait déjà :

-Je suis d'ailleurs en train de m'occuper de ton dossier de transfert pour ton nouvel établissement scolaire, et j'ai envoyé une lettre à ton père pour l'informer de l'opportunité inouïe qui se présente à toi.

Ichigo avait la légère impression de se faire manipuler. Un regard échangé avec Chad confirma son intuition.

Renji, lui, décida plutôt de prendre la fuite :

-Bon, ben, les gars, je vous laisse régler les préparatifs, hein.

Il se leva, s'étira longuement.

-Tu vas voir Rukia ? demanda Ichigo, bien qu'il connût déjà la réponse.

-Mouais. État toujours stationnaire, énonça-t-il sobrement, en enfouissant les mains dans ses poches.

Et sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers le parking du circuit, où l'attendait sagement sa « voiture de jour », une Lotus Europa rouge financée avec sa prime de promotion au rang de vice-capitaine.

* * *

><p>Rangiku fixait obstinément le miroir de la salle d'interrogatoire, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle replaça une mèche d'un blond terni, avant de soupirer pour la énième fois. Elle était fatiguée, chaque parcelle de son corps criait grâce. Mais elle ne flancherait pour rien au monde. Un mois qu'elle gardait tout pour elle, la vérité comme elle l'avait devinée. Dix ans qu'elle gardait l'objet de sa honte dans les vestiges de ses entrailles. Lâcher le morceau, c'était avouer sa faiblesse, ce serait ouvrir la porte à une douleur trop longtemps ignorée. C'était relâcher sa faiblesse et pulvériser son honneur. Ce serait un acte d'autodestruction.<p>

Elle imaginait parfaitement le capitaine Hitsugaya de l'autre côté de la vitre, à l'observer, regard soucieux, tout en guettant son téléphone, dans l'attente de nouvelles de l'hôpital. L'état d'Hinamori s'était stabilisé, sans pour autant montrer le moindre signe de rétablissement. Rien de bien encourageant.

De toute façon, que pourrait-elle bien inventer ? Elle avait admis qu'elle avait laissé filer Gin Ichimaru, menti sur le fait qu'elle ignorait qu'il avait glissé son émetteur sur elle et affirmé qu'elle ignorait où le trouver. Oui, elle l'avait laissé partir. Elle ne pouvait que se réjouir de la mort d'Aizen dès qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il en était, elle n'avait pu que se réjouir. Il avait fait ce sacrifice, mis en scène cette trahison pour elle. Alors, en retour, elle ne pouvait que le protéger. Une dernière fois. Et à tout prix.

Soudain, un clic retentissant la plongea dans le noir. La seule source de lumière qui lui parvenait était celle d'un néon « _exit_ » rouge et blanc qui brillait dans l'obscurité. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Elle distingua les traits de son capitaine dans l'obscurité alors qu'il saisissait la chaise et s'assit en face d'elle. Le silence plana quelques secondes, puis Tôshirô prit la parole.

-Dis-moi la vérité, Matsumoto.

Cela ressemblait plus à un souffle épuisé qu'à un ordre, mais elle demeura coite. Il soupira et poursuivit :

-J'ai tout coupé, rien ne sera enregistré, Rangiku. Tu peux me le dire.

Elle se mura davantage dans son silence, évitant son regard inquisiteur, plantant profondément ses ongles dans ses paumes. Mais son capitaine était à bout de patience, si bien qu'il se leva d'un bond, la chaise s'écrasa sur le sol dans un raclement sonore et il abattit ses poings sur la table.

-Dis-moi pourquoi tu as laissé filer l'ordure qui a voulu faire la peau à Hinamori ! hurla-t-il enfin, à bout de nerfs.

-Parce qu'il n'en avait qu'après Aizen, souffla Rangiku. Hinamori et Tôsen se sont trouvés au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Hitsugaya recouvra un semblant de calme. Il ramassa la chaise, y reprit place. Il scruta le visage de sa subordonnée. Il avait essayé de comprendre. S'était dit qu'elle l'aimait trop, que l'adoration qu'elle lui vouait depuis leur rencontre expliquait sans doute sa confiance aveugle. Mais il savait pertinemment que Matsumoto valait mieux que ça, pour l'avoir sélectionnée comme vice-capitaine. Il voulait s'en convaincre.

-C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plus maîtrisé, mais qui n'en vibrait pas moins de colère.

Elle leva son regard bleu vers lui, un regard suppliant. Pour qu'il ne poursuivît pas sa quête de réponse. Pour qu'il l'épargne. Mais elle ne lut en retour qu'une détermination froide. Elle ravala la boule d'angoisse qui l'étouffait.

-C'est ce que j'ai déduit, avoua-t-elle, à mi-voix.

Et d'un ton monocorde, elle entonna son récit. Sa rencontre avec Gin. Comment il l'avait sauvée, remise sur pied. La façon dont il était parti sans prévenir. Ce qui avait motivé ses études pour entrer dans la Soul Society, et ce bien que cela impliquait la proximité d'Aizen. Leurs retrouvailles distantes, son incompréhension, jusqu'aux événements passés. Et une fois son histoire terminée, une fois la vérité exposée, elle ne trouva plus la force de faire face à son capitaine. Elle se sentit à la fois hideuse et perdue. Affreusement seule. Et cet étau n'avait pas disparu, il s'était juste modifié, imperceptiblement. La douleur était admise et confortée, les faux-semblants éparpillés, les apparences démontées. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, être seule pour libérer ces sanglots qui l'étouffaient, être seule pour dissimuler ses peines.

Être seule pour faire son deuil.

* * *

><p>-Capitaine Komamura ? Capitaine Kuchiki ?<p>

Les deux interpellés firent face au nouvel arrivant.

-Hisagi ? demanda Komamura, une note de compassion dans sa voix profonde.

Byakuya Kuchiki, lui, se contenta de le saluer d'un signe de tête poli, auquel Shûhei répondit de façon similaire.

-Je viens vous apporter les derniers documents que vous m'aviez demandés au sujet de ma division, ainsi que l'ordinateur personnel du capitaine Tôsen. Vous y trouverez normalement les originaux des documents qu'il m'avait envoyés peu avant… qu'il soit assassiné.

Ces derniers mots lui coûtèrent visiblement. Komamura posa une de ses mains imposantes sur l'épaule de Shûhei, avant d'affirmer d'une voix forte qu'il avait fait du bon travail. Shûhei le remercia avant de prendre congé. Resté seul avec le capitaine Kuchiki, Komamura soupira et alluma l'ordinateur. Pour connaître son ami depuis des années, le mot de passe ne lui pose aucun problème.

-Bon. Vérifions donc cette version des faits, déclara le capitaine de la septième division.

-Cela reste de toute façon la plus vraisemblable, fit froidement Byakuya. Même si je ne comprends pas la raison pour laquelle Gin Ichimaru aurait fait cavalier seul, le capitaine Aizen, en tant que maître du budget de l'entreprise, était le plus à-même d'organiser cette razzia. Il disposait de toutes les informations.

Komamura pianota rapidement, à la recherche des fichiers – en l'occurrence des preuves – envoyés depuis cet ordinateur à Hisagi, tout en pesant sa réponse :

-Je pense que nous n'aurons jamais le fin mot de l'histoire en ce qui concerne les motivations de chacun.

-Et c'est sans importance, assura Soi Fon en pénétrant dans la pièce. Les faits restent les mêmes : Gin Ichimaru est porté disparu, Aizen est mort après avoir révélé de nombreux secrets de l'entreprise à l'ennemi, la mort de Tôsen fait partie des dommages collatéraux.

Komamura se crispa lorsque la capitaine de la deuxième division évoqua son ami décédé avec si peu de délicatesse, mais ne souffla mot.

-S'attarder sur cette affaire ne fait que détourner notre attention du danger qui nous guette, traduisit le capitaine Kuchiki, comprenant où elle venait en venir.

Soi Fon s'avança dans la pièce pour déposer deux enveloppes sur la table, en expliquant :

-Voici un nouveau rapport du capitaine Hitsugaya, ainsi que le rapport d'enquête menée par mes soins quant à la possibilité qu'une autre taupe se dissimule parmi nous.

Komamura haussa ses larges épaules avant de se lever pour quitter la pièce, le cœur lourd. Il n'avait pas la force de continuer à travailler de la sorte – après tout, il ne faisait que donner un coup de main, ce n'était pas son rôle d'enquêter – et il ne parvenait pas à trouver la paix alors qu'il ignorait les circonstances de la mort de Kaname. Son deuil n'en était que plus long, plus douloureux, ses songes peuplés de questions qui n'avaient de cesse de le tourmenté. Il y avait bien le rapport d'autopsie de la quatrième division qui lui permettrait peut-être de mieux comprendre, de savoir s'il avait souffert… Il n'était toujours pas parvenu à s'y résoudre cependant. Il ne pouvait que patienter, pour voir si l'état du vice-capitaine Hinamori allait s'améliorer, si elle allait se réveiller, pour éclairer la Soul Society sur la réelle teneur des faits.

Si elle rouvrait les yeux un jour.

* * *

><p>-Je t'écoute.<p>

-Dame Halibel, fit Mila-Rose d'un ton cérémonieux, notre informateur a été assassiné par un membre de la Soul Society.

Une chaleur étouffante régnait dans le hangar désaffecté où se tenait cette réunion au sommet. L'élite des pilotes des Hollows se tenait là, prostrée dans l'obscurité, comme quelques prédateurs guettant le moment propice pour se jeter sur leur proie.

Un homme aux cheveux bleus s'avança, l'air hargneux :

-On peut pas laisser Fisher faire la loi là-bas, merde ! Il est en train de faire entrer des dizaines et des dizaines de pilotes de bas étage pour passer les frontières à toute vitesse et balader sa came !

-Une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis d'accord avec Jaggerjack, ronchonna l'imposant Yammy. Fisher n'est qu'un petit joueur, et ce dont on a besoin pour conquérir, ce sont des pilotes, des vrais.

-Mais les préparatifs ne sont pas achevés, souligna un homme aux cheveux roses.

-Oh, putain, Szayel, il va te falloir encore combien de temps pour mettre en place ce bordel ? rétorqua aussi sec Grimmjow.

Tous se mirent à parler en même temps, se disputant divers plans d'action pour agir au plus vite. Le ton monta, s'imprégnant toujours d'un peu plus d'agressivité, pour certains plus que d'autres.

-Silence.

La voix de Barragan n'avait été qu'un souffle grave, mais ne souffrait aucune réplique. Seul un vague bâillement de Stark troubla le calme ambiant. Barragan s'avança au centre du hangar, pour porter un regard acéré sur toute l'assemblée, Espadas et leur Fracciones.

-Il est temps de mettre au point un plan d'action, ordonna le plus vieux des pilotes. Pas question de tous se précipiter de l'autre côté de la frontière, Fisher pourrait nous couvrir le temps qu'on trouve un endroit où dissimuler les prototypes et qu'on règle quelques autres problèmes techniques.

Grimmjow frémit d'impatience, mais ne souffla mot. Il saurait se montrer patient.

-Mila-Rose, tu guideras Ulquiorra et Yammy dans la ville où est implantée la Soul Society, je veux un rapport hebdomadaire.

-Bien.

* * *

><p>Tôshirô embrassa la salle du regard. Les capitaines différentes divisions se trouvaient à leurs places respectives autour de la gigantesque table de réunion.<p>

-Capitaine Hitsugaya, vous confirmez que vous tenez à reprendre Rangiku Matsumoto comme subordonnée au poste de vice-capitaine ? demanda le capitaine Yamamoto, solennel.

-Oui.

-Et ce en dépit de ses fautes ?

-Oui. Je me porterai garant de ses agissements à venir.

Un long silence plana. Tôshirô avait auparavant argumenté longuement sur ses raisons de maintenir Matsumoto à son poste, tout en gardant pour lui les aveux de la jeune femme. Elle avait déjà tout perdu, inutile de la priver de la Soul Society et des courses enivrantes en prime. De plus, elle en savait bien trop sur les différentes divisions, on ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un d'aussi bien renseigné partir. Heureusement, pour appuyer ce que Rangiku avait deviné, Hitsugaya disposait des informations réunies par Tôsen à l'adresse du vice-capitaine Hisagi. Il affirmait que Gin n'était pas la taupe au sein de la Soul Society, mais qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'Aizen.

-Je suis tout à fait contre cette décision. Néanmoins, le règlement de l'entreprise stipule que chaque capitaine est responsable des membres de sa division, la décision vous revient donc. Néanmoins, une sanction demeure nécessaire, et vous devrez aussi en assumer la responsabilité, capitaine Hitsugaya. Je vous en communiquerai la teneur en temps et en heure.

-Très bien.

Aucun capitaine ne souffla mot. Les trois sièges demeurés vides instauraient un malaise palpable, la décision incompréhensible d'Hitsugaya faisait naître des milliers de questions, non formulées, mais aisément devinables. Le chaos régnait à la Soul Society.

-Passons à l'ordre du jour suivant. Capitaine Komamura ?

L'interpellé se leva et posa ses deux imposantes mains sur la table. Si son visage était dissimulé, chaque parcelle de son corps semblait pesante à l'imposant capitaine. Après tout, il portait le deuil d'un ami cher, celui de Tôsen. Il prit une profonde inspiration, avant de déclarer :

-D'après les photos satellites prisent dans la nuit au niveau de la frontière mexico-américaine, cela ne fait plus aucun doute. Nous faisons face à une invasion.

Soi Fon se leva à son tour, saisit la télécommande pour afficher des informations diverses à l'écran données, photos satellites, itinéraires…

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Ce qu'on prenait à la base pour de simples _go-fast_ s'avère être une infiltration progressive de nombreux Hollows. Ils doivent se cacher quelque part dans les environs, mais nous n'avons pas pu les repérer.

-Ce sont peut-être des leurres ? demanda Kyoraku avec une moue sceptique.

-Ou deux organisations dissociées, nota Byakuya. Les rapports de police indiquent que le trafic va de bon train. Ce que pourrait nous confirmer les hommes du la onzième division, je suppose.

Il coula sur Kenpachi une œillade peu amène, et ce dernier se contenta d'une vague affirmation ennuyée.

-Mais que fait-on, alors ? demanda Ukitake.

Le capitaine Unohana s'éclaircit la voix :

-Peut-être devrions-nous annuler le tournoi de la Soul Society ?

Le capitaine Hitsugaya secoua aussi la tête, en signe de négation :

-Ce serait avouer notre défaite.

-Il n'empêche que nous ne connaissons rien des intentions de nos ennemis, relativisa Kyoraku.

-Suffit de les écrabouiller, pesta Kenpachi.

Un silence songeur s'écrasa sur la salle, laissant tout les capitaines perplexes. Difficile de décider d'une méthode de réaction quand on ignorait à quoi s'en tenir. Ce fut finalement le capitaine Yamamoto qui prit une profonde inspiration avant de donner ses instructions.

-Nous n'interromprons pas le tournoi, annonça-t-il. Nous renforcerons simplement la sécurité. Je charge la deuxième et la septième division de prendre les mesures nécessaires. Les autres, vous vous contentez des patrouilles et de vos tâches habituelles. Capitaine Hitsugaya, vous superviserez les divisions dépourvues de capitaine pour le moment, à titre de sanction provisoire.

Il marqua une courte pause où il s'assura que tous ses ordres avaient bien été reçus d'un regard circulaire. Puis il annonça de sa voix la plus sèche et autoritaire :

-La séance est levée.

* * *

><p>-Li, bouge !<p>

La jeune femme aux prunelles dorées leva un regard neutre sur son tortionnaire, les yeux encore embués de sommeil. Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait saisis son bras avec violence. Elle aurait probablement des hématomes. Pour changer. Pourtant, elle n'en avait que faire elle se laissa entraîner à l'extérieur de l'appartement exigu. Si Grimmjow la réveillait ainsi, au beau milieu de la nuit, plutôt que de baiser une énième pauvre fille, il devait s'agir d'une course. Mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas en quoi elle pouvait être un porte-bonheur.

-Yo, Batman !

La voix de Grimmjow, qui l'avait dorénavant lâchée, la sortit de ses pensées. Comme d'habitude, elle restait légèrement en retrait.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi, fit Ulquiorra, passablement blasé.

Assis sur le capot de sa Lamborghini Murcielago, il semblait aussi agacé que d'ordinaire. Pourquoi diable devait-il toujours amener Grimmjow et son animal de compagnie fétiche à la planque ? Ah, oui. Parce qu'il n'aurait sa Jaguar C-X75 – encore à l'état de projet officiellement – qu'une fois la frontière passée. Et maintenant que la conquête commençait, il ne pouvait pas ignorer les caprices de cet horripilant personnage. L'homme aux yeux verts poussa un profond soupir.

-Tu comptes l'emmener ?

Il désignait Li du menton. Grimmjow haussa les épaules, indifférent.

-Bah, ouais.

-Tu as conscience que ma voiture n'a que deux places ? poursuivit Ulquiorra d'un ton égal.

Grimmjow lui décocha un regard mauvais.

-Elle ira dans le coffre.

Ulquiorra demeura interdit quelques instants. Ce mec était barge. Complètement stupide, ou barge… Ils allaient passer le poste de frontière à quelque chose comme trois cents kilomètres heure. Et il voulait ranger son animal de compagnie porte-bonheur dans le coffre de cent quarante litres. Il se redressa, sortit ses mains de ses poches et ouvrit la portière de sa voiture pour s'installer au volant. D'un ton las, il énonça simplement :

-C'est bon, tu as gagné, tu peux traverser la frontière avec Pantera. Mais pas de bêtise.

À peine eût-il fermé sa portière que le moteur rugissait déjà et la Lamborghini Murcielago noire s'éloignait dans un nuage de poussière.

Grimmjow s'autorisa un sourire satisfait. Finalement, Li pouvait être utile de temps en temps. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir s'amuser.

* * *

><p>Rangiku soupira.<p>

Debout face au lit d'Hinamori, elle ne savait plus comment agir. L'entendrait-elle si elle lui demandait pardon ? Se réveillerait-elle si elle lui présentait des excuses ? Et surtout, aurait-elle pu empêcher tout ça ?

Il était pourtant trop tard pour ces questions, et à cette pensée, l'amertume l'envahit. Elle se glissa sur une chaise, près du lit, contempla le visage endormi de Momo. D'un geste tendre, elle replaça une mèche ébène qui lui retombait sur le front. Si seulement elle pouvait faire quelque chose… Mais seuls les remords la poursuivaient, insatiables et lancinants. Elle se savait incapable de regarder son capitaine en face, désormais, pas après ce qui c'était passé. Pas maintenant qu'il _savait_. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait encore son poste. L'avait-elle seulement mérité ? Lui avait-elle inspiré tant de pitié ?

Lasse, elle nicha sa tête entre ses mains, accoudée au lit de la patiente. La tête lui tournait, elle n'avait pas encore pris de repos depuis la fin de son interrogatoire. Plus que tout, elle souhaitait plonger dans un sommeil réparateur… Et qui sait, se réveiller pour réaliser que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un long cauchemar ?

Un rire amer lui échappa, un souffle :

— Quelle idiote je fais…

La pièce exigüe et sombre amena progressivement la somnolence, les prémices du sommeil se mêlant à ses pensées, son esprit divaguait, à mi-chemin entre rêve et réalité. Elle l'imaginait si bien, Hitsugaya, faire les cents pas dans la pièce, se laisser tomber sur la chaise pour prendre la frêle main de Momo entre les siennes, lui murmurer qu'elle lui manquait, qu'il était désolé, qu'il deviendrait plus fort pour la protéger. Il l'imaginait aussi lui conter l'avancement de l'enquête, puis recommencer à tourner en rond, frustré d'être si désemparé, de disposer de si peu de temps. Et enfin partir, pour retourner travailler, sans même prendre une once de repos. Elle pouvait encore sentir son parfum dans la pièce, sentir son regard turquoise s'y poser, revenant toujours sur le même point ce lit où se trouvait Hinamori. Elle imaginait déjà toutes ses nuances dans ses prunelles : tristesse et fureur, amertume et douceur, détermination et inquiétudes. Et une touche d'espoir, cet espoir qui lui permettait d'avancer sans céder à une colère dévastatrice. Elle le connaissait si bien…

— Que fais-tu ici ?

Elle sursauta, se redressa d'un bond. Détourna le regard.

— Capitaine, parvint-elle à murmurer en guise de salutation d'usage.

Il la dépassa pour atteindre la table près du lit, où il y déposa un bouquet de fleurs. Puis, droit comme un « i », il demeura là, le regard rivé sur le visage d'Hinamori. Et comme le silence s'éternisait, Matsumoto ignorait comment prendre congé.

— Il me semble que tu as des dossiers à remplir, Matsumoto.

L'interpellée demeura quelques instants interdite. Non seulement il lui donnait une occasion de partir sans trop d'embarras, mais en plus, il avait employé ce ton si habituel, un tantinet agacé, mais qui respirait le quotidien, l'habitude… avant l'incident. Était-ce une tentative de paix ? Elle adorerait y croire. Hélas, les blessures sont longues à cicatriser.

— Merci, fit-elle néanmoins, en s'esquivant par la porte.

Resté seul, Hitsugaya se laissa tomber sur la chaise, saisit la main d'Hinamori, et lui souffla lui aussi des excuses.

* * *

><p><em>Trois semaines plus tard.<em>

Le moteur de Zangetsu vrombit.

_Rouge._

Ichigo, le regard rivé sur les feux de départ, se tenait prêt à écraser l'accélérateur à tout moment. Cette course, il allait la gagner, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il souffla un grand coup pour chasser la tension, se concentra. Il connaissait toutes les sensations par cœur, l'appréhension, l'adrénaline, la tension, l'impatience… Tout lui était si familier désormais. Le cuir du volant de Zangestu était doux sous ses mains, mais il savait que la moiteur effacerait bien vite ce contact. Il savait d'avance dans quels virages les battements de son cœur s'accélèreraient jusqu'à lui donner l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser, il savait dans quelles lignes droites la propulsion serait telle qu'il serait incapable de décoller son dos du dossier et que les muscles de ses bras en seraient presque douloureux.

_Orange._

Tout ces instants milles fois répétés dans son esprit, il allait les vivre. Tout comme sa victoire. Et dans la poche de sa veste, il pouvait sentir la rigidité de son billet d'avion pour le Japon.

_Vert._


End file.
